Together, we are Unstoppable Believe it!
by AnimegirlKiki
Summary: The Final battles begin! Chapter Nineteen: Pein's Power? Action plus FLUFF!NarHin, SasSak TenLee ShikTem Inosai. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Final Battle Begins:

Together, we are Unstoppable. Believe it!

AN: This one was inspired by a fan art that I had found. (Ya know, There are not a whole lot of good Hinata/Naruto fan art out there!) It was sooo cute so I came up with a fan fic to go with it that kind of leads into the other fan fic that I just started sooo, I thought I'd do this one and then finish the other one. (This is after the time skip, the Sasuke rescue mission, etc.) Hin/Nar. (Of course what else would I write?) (Wink)

P.S I don't own Naruto. If I did, why would I be writing a fan fic? Believe it!

Chapter One

Hidden Secrets and Love

Scrolls where scattered all over the place and it was almost midnight. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were searching though all of the scrolls that were stored in the Hokage's library beside her office, trying to find any information about Uchiha clan, the tailed demons anything. Naruto and Hinata were in the left side of the library; right beside the side door that lead to the fifth Hokage's office. The other door in front of the two lead to another part of the large library where Sakura was searching. Hinata and Naruto had long since taken off their coats and sandals; they were lying on the ground sifting though the mountains of scrolls.

Naruto yawned one of his big yawns, ruffed his hair, and then said,

"Aw man, we've been here since early afternoon non-stop, and we STILL haven't found anything."

Hinata giggled and then said,

"It's alright Naruto-kun, if you want to go and take a rest, I'll keep looking."

"Nah, its okay Hinata-Chan."

After a few minutes, Naruto looked over to see that Hinata was struggling to stay awake as she was reading. Naruto smiled and got up to were she was sitting and what he did next made Hinata blush to no end.

"Naruto what are…?"

He came up behind her and pulled her close to him. His legs wrapped around hers. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Hinata felt so small compared to Naruto. His feet were many sizes bigger than her dainty feet. But he was so strong and warm that he made Hinata feel calm and safe. He placed his chin on her head and then opened up a small scroll. Together they sorted though more scrolls with the moon watching over them from the small window. Slowing but surely, the candles became smaller and the piles of read scrolls got larger.

As Hinata went through what looked like some sort of clan diary of the Uchiha clan, she suddenly felt Naruto's head on her shoulder. She looked to see that Naruto had dozed off. She smiled. He looked so cute, with his mouth slightly open, leaned on her shoulder. He looked so peaceful and so handsome.

"_Go on and rest Naruto-kun, you deserve it_." Thought Hinata before she went back to her reading.

At that moment, Sakura walked in. She looked up to see Naruto asleep on Hinata's shoulder.

"_They look so good together. Like they were made for each other_." Thought Sakura happily. She turned and went back into the other part of the library to leave the couple to themselves.

As Hinata skimmed the book, she thought about all that had happened over the last few months. How she had plucked up the courage to tell Naruto how much she cared for him, that Naruto trusted her enough to tell her about Kyuubi, and that he thought she too was very special. He hadn't asked her out or anything but that was okay. She knew that saving Sasuke and stopping Orochimaru had to come first.

As she read, Naruto once or twice snored a little, making Hinata giggle which helped her stay awake. After a while she placed her hand on his face and said gently,

"Naruto, I think I've found something."

But, Naruto being Naruto, he slept on. (AN: Real Romanic uh? (Wink))

She sighed and then kept on reading. The scroll was going on about the Uchiha's Sharingan. But then it got interesting. "The ultimate sharingan technique is gained by only one way…" As Hinata read her eyebrows narrowed and things were becoming clearer. "To kill ones best friend…"

Hinata gasped and got up so quickly that Naruto fell (more like flew) backwards and hit the floor with his head in typical Naruto style. It would have been much funnier if Hinata had not just found the piece of information that would be the key to everything. (At least with Sasuke and Itachi.)

"Sakura-Chan! I've found something!"

Sakura rushed into the room to see Hinata standing reading an old book and Naruto on the floor rubbing his head and trying to figure out how he got there.

"What did you find?" he asked looking up at the Hyuuga.

"Why Sasuke did what he did." Said Hinata giving Sakura a meaningful look.

When she read the same thing Hinata had she too gasped.

"No wonder Sasuke wanted revenge on Itachi so bad." Said Sakura sadly.

"Ow…"

The two girls turn to see their blonde friend flat on the floor rubbing his head.

"Oh, Naruto-Kun I'm sorry!" said Hinata as she helped him up.

"That's okay. What did ya find?"

Sakura showed it to him and Naruto face went to surprise to anger.

"So that scumbag killed his whole family for that? That good for nothing, if Sasuke had told us…that idiot…" he said shaking his head.

"Yeah, well I understand why he didn't want help." Said Sakura quietly

Naruto looked at his pink haired friend with a puzzled look.

"Itachi let him live, to torture Sasuke, to make him work to in the end make him want to kill him, to BE him."

Naruto sighed then nodded in agreement.

"Now that we have this, I now know what to do." Sakura said as she slammed the book shut.

At that moment, there was a tap at the window.

"Naruto-kun, it's me, Temari."

"What is it?"

"Got some interesting information that you might want to hear."

"Okay, meet us at the bridge."

"Right."

"I'll go wake everyone we all need to hear this." Said Sakura heading for the door.

"What do you mean "all"?" asked Hinata.

"Rookie Nine plus Rock lee's team. This is going to be a mission that only we can do."

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other for a moment then followed after Sakura.

Not a whole lot of romance, (which is unusual for me) but like I said it leads into the other fan fic I started so I made this the first chapter instead. Shouldn't take me too long to get chapter two up due to the fact I already started it. Let's see if I can write an action scene! (wink) LoL, Kiki


	2. Chapter 2

Together, we are Unstoppable. Believe it!

Chapter two

Sakura's Plan of Action:

The Secret is out

This is another more info. This chapter though there is a good dose of humor. I was going to do a flash back to this but it seemed like it would take away the effect I was going for so I made this a chapter for itself. Next one will be dramatic and action packed. This one is just a little bit of humor. (I love good old Choji and Lee, always good for a laugh). No flames please of course.

P.S- I wish I owned Rock lee, Naruto, Kakashi, or Jiraiya (No, wait, what am I typing! thank goodness I don't! I wouldn't want credit for him! He is funny but…urg you know what I mean.) Any way I do not own them as much as I would like to so there!

Sakura: CHA! Don't even think about going after Kiki-Chan!

Me: Thanks Sakura-Chan

Sakura: Don't mention it! (winks)

The rookie nine plus Rock Lee's team were all gathered at the bridge that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had waited for Kakashi what seemed like a life time ago.

"Man, what was so important that Sakura had to wake us up at half past midnight for?" complained Shikmaru.

"Yeah I mean where is she?" asked Choji. "Besides I'm starving."

"Choji, your always hungry." Sighed Naruto from his perch on the railing of the bridge his head leaned on his hand. Hinata giggled from beside him, she was leaning against the railing.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" demanded Choji. Sai went to say something but Naruto very wisely smacked his hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" came a voice.  
The group turned to see Temari float gently down in front of them. Naruto turned to look and see the funny glazed look that Shikamaru got every time he saw Temari.

"Hi Temari." Smiled TenTen. She and Temari had long since become close friends.

"Hey TenTen" she looked over the group and then said,

"Where's Sakura?" in which the response was everyone shrugging their shoulders.

"Sorry guys!" Then came Sakura voice from behind Temari.

Sakura rushed up then paused to catch her breath.

"So, what is going on?" asked Neji.

"We all, well okay not ALL of us but most of us are going to go on a mission."

Shikamaru crocked a eye brow then asked,

"What kind of mission?"

"Well, first things first, if Temari's news is what I think it is." She said turning to look at the Sand Sibling. Temari nodded then said,

"Through some good intelligence and some dumb luck, we found Orochimaru's new hind out."

"What!" yelled Rock Lee.

"That must of taking a lot of dumb luck and talent." Commented Shikamaru giving Temari a look that neither Naruto nor any of the other men could read but all the girls present could tell though, which lead Ino to giggle. Shikamaru looked at Ino with a "what?" look but Sakura then said,

"This means that my plan can go on."

"What is this plan of yours Sakura?" asked Sai.

"This probably will be the last chance will get to save Sasuke."

Everyone at that statement looked straight at her.

"Sakura what do you mean?" asked Rock lee.

"Even as powerful as Orochimaru is, he is close to were he needs to seal himself into another body before it's too late. If he does it…" Sakura turned away. She didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Then, how are we going to do it?" said Sai standing up to look right at her, arms crossed.

"Yeah and, what about Kakashi and the rest?" questioned Shikamaru.

"They are all out on missions and we need to act NOW. Besides…I think Tsunade has a hang over…"she said sheepishly which lead for TenTen to roll her eyes.

"Figures." Muttered Neji.

"Man, they are going to kick our asses for this if we get back in one piece and only if Sasuke will come. Man, this is a drag." Sighed Shikamaru.

"Don't worry about Sasuke, Naruto and I will keep care of that. (Naruto: "Sasuke yeah, but there is no way I am going to help explain **this** to Tsunade I'm not that knuckle-headed." Hinata giggled again.) But some of you will have to stay behind to watch over the Hokage and Konoha. And that will be Choji, Kiba with Akamaru, Sai and Ino."

"Great." Muttered Choji.

"Tell ya what Choji, if we all get through this, we will have a big buffet to celebrate, how does that sound?" smiled Ino.

Choji got that comical look of his of determination and said, "YES!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes the turn their attention back to Sakura.

"Temari, do you think you could tell Gaara of our plan and to wait for a message from me when we get back?"

"Sure." Nodded the Sand blonde.

"Okay, now for the rest of us, this is what I came up with…"

Once Sakura had finished telling them her plan, Shikamaru was the first to comment,

"Wow, you've out done your self, Sakura. If we don't get taught by one of Orochimaru's little pets, a ticked off, unreasonable Sasuke, Orochimaru himself, or get taught period and killed, that might just work."

"Thanks for the encouragement Shikamaru." Muttered TenTen.

"Hey, I was just stating the facts." He Shrugged.

"Well I think it is a great plan and I willing and ready to go!" said Rock Lee doing one of his looking towards the sunset thingies. Everyone did a group sweat drop,

"Yeah…what bushy brows said." Added Naruto looking away from his best friend smirking.

"Well, then it's agreed?" Sakura asked looking at everyone. Everyone nodded.

"Come on Ms. Beautiful, we had better start doing surveillance." smiled Sai starting back towards Konoha.

"Okay!" smiled Ino "skipping" after Sai. Sakura was giving Sai a look that could have scared even the bravest of men; a muscle twitching in her forehead. Naruto sighed, gripped the back of Sakura's

Shirt and dragged her away before she tried to murder Sai.

Ripping her eyes from Sai's and Ino's retreating backs, she turned to the teammates left.

"Okay, we will meet back here in one hour then we start off. We don't have time to waste."

Okay not super funny, but at least a chuckle. Sorry if Sai is out of character, I don't know much about him expect what my bbf Tim told me, other fan fictions and Wikipedia. That's kinda why he doesn't have a whole lot of dialogue. Hope to FINALLY get the action scene up soon. Got to do my homework first…(whimper at tall stack). LoL, Kiki


	3. Chapter 3

Together, we are Unstoppable. Believe it!

OKAY, for your reading enjoyment, the chapter you have been waiting for! Again review if you like but please NO flames. Deciated to i-have-issues-deal-with-it whom I have had fun reading of the girls getting revenge on the boys of Naruto. (Read her story it explains all…evil grin). I guess this would go under Drama a little too, I dunno I'm not much for Drama stuff just Action and Romance.

Have Fun!

P.S:

Naruto: What would do if you owned me anyway?

Me: Oh…just a few little things… (Looks at him then Hinata) Just a little more Romance…

Naruto: Huh?

Me: Oh never mind…I don't own you guys so there… (Glares at Naruto and Hinata and stomps off muttering under breath.)

Hinata: Um, what's wrong with her?

Naruto: Beats me.

Chapter Three

Sasuke Remembers

"Naruto! This way!" yelled Sakura. The two ran through the old castle that was Orochimaru's hideout. This time was going to be different. Sakura could just feel it. Shikamau, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Rock lee, and Tenten were in other places around the castle making distractions while Naruto and Sakura searched for Sasuke. They rushed into a side room to dodge some explosions.

"Man, I think Rock Lee took you a little too seriously when you told him to use a lot of gun powder." Muttered Naruto picking dibre out of his hair. Sakura looked around. The room was pretty much empty. There was a bed and a window.

"_Well at least my plan is working even if Lee is over killing. As long as they save there energy and keep Orochimaru's puppets busy, we'll be able to find Sasuke without any other worries_." Thought Sakura her heart pounding in her chest.

"When I get my hands on Lee…" Sakura turned to look at Naruto and sighed. She went to say something but then…

"What are you doing here?" came a voice.

They looked to see a familiar figure sitting on the only window in the room.

"You know perfectly well Sasuke, we are here to take you home." Answered Naruto.

"Give it up Naruto you are wasting your time. Go home."

"NO!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke turned to look at her. She was still the beautiful strong girl that Sasuke had always known.

"Not this time Sasuke." She said stubbornly and quietly.

"Sakura, you're starting to sound like Naruto…like I told him…"

"Can it Sasuke we know all about it." Snapped Naruto.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You know all about what?"

"About what Itachi did and why he did it.

In other words we found out about the ultimate Sharingan. Hinata, Naruto and I found it." Sakura said in a strong but calm voice.

Sasuke turned his head so his bangs darkened his face so that they couldn't see his face.

"Just because you don't kill like him Sasuke doesn't mean you haven't become him." Naruto told him.

"What do you mean by the "ultimate Sharingan"?"

"Just like I thought, he didn't know either." Thought Sakura to herself.

"By killing your best friend, you gain a special ability." Explained Naruto.

"**Uh, kid are you sure…?**"

"Can it Kyubbi."

"**Okay then, just hope you know what you are doing kid**."

"Sasuke, you are not your brother if you do what is right. We know why you want to get your brother but do you want to become him?" asked Naruto crossing his arms.

Sasuke got up and started to walk away. He couldn't stand looking at his old teammates any longer.

"NO!"

Sasuke then felt two arms wrap around him from behind. It was like the night he left all over again.

"I won't let you leave me, Naruto or any of the others again!" cried Sakura.

"Sakura let go or…"

"Or what! Are you going to kill me and Naruto?"

Sasuke eyes widen and he turned to look at the pink haired young woman. Naruto went and stood behind her.

"Sasuke, please, if you don't want to come…fine. But we won't leave you here."

"Hn. Then…."

"The only way we are going is if you kill us. That way at least you gain the same ability as your brother, and then you can get him and kill him."

Sasuke looked away from them and refused to look the two in the eye.

"But then what Sasuke? growled Naruto.

You would have had avenged your family but at what cost? You killed your best friends and I know that a certain group of ninja would make sure that they tracked you down and made you pay. Rock Lee and Hinata would not stop until you got what would be coming to you. You would have nothing left Sasuke. Is that what the Great Uchiha Sasuke wishes to do with his life? Waste it on getting his brother. To become his brother in the end, alone and with the blood of his friends on his hands?"

"Shut UP Naruto!" yelled Sasuke. He couldn't stand listing to him anymore.

"Or what? Are you just mad because you know I'm telling the truth?"

Sasuke went right up to Naruto and glared at him and Naruto glared right back.

"ENOUGH you two!" said Sakura getting in between them looking right at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you will get your brother, but please let us help you."

"I don't need yours, Naruto's or anyone else's help." Snapped Sasuke.

"Sasuke, your not the only one who wants to get your brother you know…" growled Naruto.

"I've got a few issues with Akatsuki. Considering that they want the Kyubbi inside of me and they almost killed Gaara…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said,

"Just stay out this Naruto I am the one who is going to get him no one else."

"Oh, alright does this mean that I can get Orochimaru?" said Naruto nonchanaly, putting his hands behind his head.

"Naruto, I needed Orochimaru to gain more power." said Sasuke not giving a response to Naruto's question.

"Well that's pretty selfish of you Sasuke. You could have gotten that and a lot more if you had stayed with us. You idiot, he's made you weaker, not stronger."

"You had no idea…"

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that Sasuke." Said Naruto glancing at him. Sasuke only looked at him, not sure what to say.

"Sasuke, you have a demon inside you too, it's just not one like mine and it was Orochimaru who put it there." Said Naruto calmly.

"Orochimaru is using you! Oh don't you see Sasuke! He is going to use you to take over with your Shaigan! He is going to need you soon or else; he will destroy you before you can get your brother! Please…Please Sasuke, let's help you, and come back with us." Pleaded Sakura.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura to see her crying; tears very slowly going down her face.

"Sasuke, if you want true power, it has to come from the heart and hard training under a REAL ninja like Tsunade or Kakashi. Orochimaru has done nothing for you expect make you forget about us and your heart. Without those two you'll never be stronger than your brother… Sasuke. Sighed Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto to see sadness in his eyes that Sasuke had never seen before in Naruto. He wasn't crying or near crying. Sakura was not crying either to Sasuke's surprise, she was just looking at him with a hard face that told him she was not going to go anywhere without him. He could not remember ever seeing her or him quite like this.

"It's now or never Sasuke, either you come with us or kill us it's up to you whether you wish to totally get rid of your bonds with us or not. We won't do it for you."

Then it hit him; Naruto and Sakura were willing to give up their dreams, _their lives_, for him. When he looked at them, he didn't see them. He saw them as they where when they were team seven. Naruto with his stupid grin saying that he was going to be the next Hokage…Sakura blushing and asking him to go on a date with her somewhere.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and thought it was time. He went into his pocket and pulled out Sasuke's old headband with the scratch that Naruto had put on it. He showed it to Sasuke, Sasuke's face emotionless. Just as Naruto opened his mouth to say something, they heard a loud BOOM, though it sounded far off.

"Damn it Lee, enough with the gun powder already. Naruto growled then looked back at Sasuke.

So Sasuke will you come back with us?" he asked him.

It took Sasuke a moment for him to absorb everything that Naruto had told him. Then he remembered something that someone told him… "Naruto says that you are like his brother…"

Sakura looked at him nervously. He at first didn't say anything and then, he reached out his hand and took his headband from Naruto's hand, and tied it around his head. Sakura smiled and tried to wipe her tears away but was failing. Just then, they heard another explosion MUCH closer than the previous one. The turned around just in time to see Rock lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, TenTen, and Shino skid into the room they were in with various make-you-want-laugh-looks on their faces.

"Uh, we might want to leave now." Shino told him.

"Damn it Rock lee, how much gun powder and paper bombs did you use?" yelled Naruto over the noise.

"Uh, a bit." He said nervously.

"A BIT? DANG IT YOU TOOK DOWN THE ENTIRE LEFT SIDE OF THE CASTLE!" roared Tenten at him.

"Really?" asked Sakura cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, he only took out the sleeping quarters, the kitchen, and a couple other small rooms." Said Neji.

"So, in other words, the entire left side of the castle." Snickered Naruto.

"Yeah, pretty much. So if you guys don't mind, we would like to get out of here NOW." Said Shikamaru.

Suddenly, a couple of Orochimaru's hench men came behind them, jumping to attack them. Sasuke went to stop them but then stop when he saw the rest move. Neji used his Hakke Kuushou (AN: that is Eight Divination Signs Air Palm is when Neji sends out some of his chakra at an enemy which will send them flying; I have only read about this technique never seen it), Hinata took three guys down with her gentle hand technique with amazing speed, Rock Lee with his speed made the ones who attacked him fly against the walls, Shino used his Bug Clone Technique and turned around and crushed them, and TenTen drew a few Shuriken in combination with some Kunai.

Hinata though was the one that made Sasuke almost drop his jaw. Hinata was not the sly girl that he had remembered. She was much stronger and more confidante than when he had last seen her.

"We so need to get-out-of-HERE!" yelled TenTen taking down the last few ninja.

They turned back to look at Naruto and the other two and the Sasuke saw another ninja sneak up behind Hinata. He drew a kunai and hit him right in the heart. Hinata jumped when she looked and saw the last ninja. Naruto got a smirk on his face.

"_Heehee, he's back_." He thought.

Then they heard another boom from somewhere and a bunch of inaudible voices from close by.

"Come on, I know another way out that no one else does." he said grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Uh, can we trust him?" asked Shikamaru raising an eyebrow.

"We don't have any choice, come on!" complained TenTen grabbing Lee's hand and racing after Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino then followed suite.

"There is an escape route that only Orochimaru and I know. It's through here." Yelled Sasuke over the noise of the roof collapsing behind them as Neji used his last paper bomb to prevent Orochimaru's follows from following them.

Uh, doesn't that mean that HE will be there?" shouted TenTen.

"He's not here." Sasuke told them as he opened a trap door in the floor.

"What?" stared Sakura.  
"He left this morning; I don't know what for but come on let's go!"

Sakura jumped down the passage way then turned to see TenTen, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji jump down after her.

"Come on Naruto!" complained Sasuke.

"I'm coming man, you're sure as pushy as ever!" As Naruto jumped down, Sasuke couldn't help himself and smacked Naruto on the back of the head as he went down. Sasuke looked to see that no one was following them, and then jumped after Naruto closing the door with his charka as he went.

"OW! Why did you hit me on the back of the head for!" demanded Naruto as Sasuke landed in front of him.

"Because you're as annoying as ever that's why." He said back.

"Hey, Sasuke does this go all the way through?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, just go straight on through and then when you hit the dead end, focus your chakra in your feet and go straight up."

The others then ran forward. As they did, Naruto still had a mad look on his face but then he smiled and said,

"Glad your back. I missed having you around."

"You know Naruto, I kind of missed you too in some strange way." He smirked back.

"HEY! HURRY UP YOU TWO!" bellowed Sakura.

"And in some strange way I missed that too." Sasuke smirked, running after the rest.

"You missed hearing that all the time!" Man Sasuke, what did Orochimaru do to your head!" said Naruto running after him.

"I was kidding you loser."

"Oh. How would I know, you've always been so serious. How was I supposed to know you were kidding?" He yelled at him, rushing to catch up with the rest, his heart soaring like it hadn't in ages.

--------------------------------------------

(Laugh.) Before you all ask, YES it is Sasuke! I don't do stuff like that. Besides if it wasn't, Neji or Hinata would have noticed with their Byakugan. Soooo…how did I do? Please be nice, it was my first Drama/action scene. It really wasn't that much action now that I think about it…

The next chapter will be a mix of a little drama (I guess), romance, and of course Comedy! (Let's just say that Kiba and Choji get stuck in between a rock and a hard place…giggle that is all I'm gonna say!) LoL, Kiki

P.S- Thanks to all that have reviewed so far! It was very much appreciated! I'm having trouble writing this for I am trying to stay loyal to the manga but there are something that I just can't fill in some of the gapes for I have got not clue so if there are a few holes sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Together, we are Unstoppable. Believe it!

Okay, now the chapters after next when they are fighting is going to be interesting for I have been trying to get more information on the weapons and techniques that are in the manga but not getting too far. So sorry if the weapons or Justus are off. Wikipedia didn't even give what I needed. If any ideas or suggestions please review or PM me so I can make it right. This is just an information Chapter though (And a very long one at that. Probably one of my longest (chuckle).) Have Fun!

Akamaru: Woof

Me: Uh? What is it Akamaru?

Akamaru: Woof, woof, woof, woof.

Me: I don't get it! I speak cat not dog! Hey Kiba what did he say?

Kiba: That you don't own Naruto.

Me: Grrr, I know that you really REALLY big fuzz ball. Don't remind me.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four:

Welcome Home Sasuke

"YAWN!" said Choji looking around the large hall where the Third Hokage had summoned the Sensei's so long ago to announce the Chunin exams.

"Man, this is boring. When are the others getting back? I'm starving!"

"Well maybe if you would stop thinking about the buffet that Ino promised you maybe you won't be so darn hungry." Complained Kiba standing beside the doorway and then walked over to stand beside his large friend. Akamaru was sitting right where the third hokage had stood, wagging his huge tail.

Kiba and Choji were watching from the building near where the Hokage lived while Ino and Sai had gone watching over the borders of the village in the forest.

"Urgg, long do you think they will be gone?" Choji asked again but instead of Kiba answering, someone else did and that someone else was…

"Who went where Choji?" asked Tsunade.

The three jumped and turned to see the Hokage along with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai and Yamato.

"Umm, uh…" said Choji trying desperately to remember what Sakura told him to say but with Tsunade looking at him with narrowed eyes made his memory go blank.

"Oh, don't bother you two we already know who left it's just a question of why and where?" Tsunade answered for them.

"Well… I may know the why." Said Kakashi

Tsunade looked at him then turned back to the two cowering ninjas and dog and said,

"Okay, then where are they?"

"I don't know exactly were Orochimaru's lair is Sakura was the only one besides Temari and Naruto that knew." Kiba informed the blonde Hokage.

"_Very smart of you Sakura, I wouldn't think any less of you_." Thought Tsunade to herself, a smile coming to her face.

"Wait, are you telling me that they went to Orochimaru's hide out to get Sasuke?" asked Guy totally blown away.

"Pretty much." Said Kakashi.

"We have to find them, I know that they are good but…" started Yamato

"Nah, I think they can handle it themselves." Said Jiraiya.

"Those guys are lucky that they are my favorites because if they weren't…when they got back I would of …"

"Tsunade I thought you said you didn't have any favorites." Said Kakashi in a teasing voice.

"Damn, did I say that out loud? Rotten hang over." Cursed Tsunade.

At that point Kiba, Choji and Akamaru all looked at each other and the look was "She is crazyyy…"

"I don't like this, what if…" started Yamato

"If you honestly think that they could get killed then you're crazier than Naruto." Chuckled Kakashi.

"Yeah but…" before he could finish his sentence, behind Choji, Akamaru, and Kiba, one of Naruto's toads appeared which made the three jump.

"Well, well, Gamakichi do you have a message for us?" chuckled Jiraiya at the three's reaction at the toad's sudden appearance.

"Not for you no, those three, He said nodded toward the two ninja and one dog.

"Okay what is it?" asked Choji nervously.

"That they are coming home. They shouldn't be too far away by now matter of fact." He said lazily.

"Do they have Sasuke?" asked Kiba.

"Dunno, all the kid said was to tell you that they were coming home. That's it. Though next time I might smack that kid on the head."

"Naruto?"

"No, some pink-haired girl threw something at me when he summoned me." The toad complained.

Tsunade just laughed so did Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Alright, let him know we got the message." Said Kiba.

"Okay." And with a puff of smoke, the toad was gone.

"Wonder why Naruto didn't tell us if they got him or not." Wondered Guy.

"Probably wants to brag about it himself." Muttered Kiba; Choji nodded in agreement.

"Here they come." Said Kakashi turned around looking out through a window.

"Okay here is the deal boys, you tell them that we are here, and I will give you both horrible punishments you got that?" 

Choji gulped and nodded with Kiba. As the older ninja jumped up and out of sight, Choji turned to Kiba,

"Aww man what are we going to do? If Sakura finds out she won't yell at us, hell, she probably will kill us! Either way we ARE DEAD!" panicked Choji.

As on cue, at that every moment they heard Sakura and Naruto yelling at each other as they came in:

"You idiot! You should have warned me that you were going to summon a toad! You KNOW I HATE TOADS!" Sakura yelled at him.

"I can't believe of all the things that you are scared of its toads."

"And I can't believe of all the animals you had to summon it was toads!"

"Uh, technically Sakura they're reptiles."

"OH who _cares_? They are still horrible and slimy!"

"HEY!"

"Would you two can it! Your gonna wake up the whole village with the racket that you two are making." Complained Neji.

"Hey guys!" yelled Choji waving an arm.

The group that had left entered a little worse for wear but in one piece.

But, they didn't see…

"Did you get…?" started Kiba.

"See for yourself." Naruto grinned one of his foxy grins then turned. When Tsunade saw him she at first couldn't believe it or Kakashi (for about three seconds that is). Sasuke walked in and stood beside Naruto with a small smirk on his face.

"Hey Kiba, Choji."

"Sasuke your back!" smiled Choji

"WOOF!"

The next thing Sasuke knew he was on the ground and was being licked by what had to of been the biggest dog he had ever seen in his life. Yet it looked strangely familiar…

"Aka-Akamaru?" gasped Sasuke trying to breathe from under the large white dog's weight.

Everyone else started to laugh.

"Come on Akamaru, get off him! Let the guy breathe." Chuckled Kiba.

Once he had got off Sasuke, Sasuke had to do a double take.

"He's huge!"

"Yeah I know that's exactly what I thought when I saw him." Laughed Naruto.

"Oh hey Choji, I guess I can't call you fatso anymore." Teased Sasuke looking at him as he got up.

Choji just laughed and said,

"You got that right! Told ya that I was all muscle!"

"Yeah, fat muscle." Grumbled Naruto fortunately or unfortunately only Sakura heard him which earned him a whack on the head.

"Ha, at least Sasuke recognized me." Muttered Shino.

"Uhhh, well, not at first, not till I heard your voice."

"Aww, man you've gotta be kidding me!" The raven-haired boy just shrugged at the bug master.

"Well maybe if you took off the hood…" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah like you've got any fashion sense!" laughed Sakura.

"And you do?" he stupidly muttered.

"WHAT!"

Sasuke however wasn't listening to them. He was looking out the window at the side of the Hokege Mountain. The village was almost exactly how he remembered it.

"Enjoying the view?" asked Neji under Naruto's voice whom was yelling at Sakura.

"Hn." Was all the Uchiha said but with a small smile.

He turned to see some else come in, Ino and Sai.

"Hey guys did you…SASUKE!" yelled Ino running towards him. Sasuke braced himself as got hugged by the light blonde. He side-glanced at Sakura to see a vain pulsing in her forehead. Ino let go of him, stood back and smiled.

"It's so good to see you back again!"

"Yeah…nice to see you too Ino." Said Sasuke. He turned to look at the other ninja who told him how Naruto saw him as a brother.

"Sasuke-San it is good to see you again and under better circumstances." He smirked.

"Same to you." He said smirking back.

"Alright! Now that Sasuke is back there is only one more thing to do." Smiled Sakura walking towards Sai.

"Yeah! An all you can eat BUFFET!" yelled Choji putting a fist in the air.

"Sigh, not yet Choji." Said Sakura shaking her head.

"UH? But we got Sasuke back and everyone is in one piece so why can't we…." Whimpered Choji looking downcast.

"Because we have one more thing we have to do. She said looking over at Naruto who nodded.

I've got one more plan and this one I'm going to need everyone."

Suddenly, Choji remembered that their Sensei where nearby. He tried to warn her by using his hands but it was no good. Ino was the only one, who noticed and asked,

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing." Said Choji sweatdropping.

"Sasuke would you like to tell us what you know." Sakura said turning to look at him.

He sighed then said,

"Orochimaru has been waiting to take over Konohagakure for a while now. He has just enough now to do it. The plan was to kill the Hokage, take over and then he was going to kill off the Akatsuki members off one by one. With the assistance of my Sharingan though."

"So do you think he's going to change his plan now that you're gone?" asked TenTen.

"No." he answered.

Neji cocked an eyebrow and then said,

"You seriously think he's going to go on without you?"

"Yes. Orochimaru probably by now knows exactly what happened. He's no idiot. If he storms Konoha now, he'll just then add another objective: getting me dead or alive."

"Well we can't let that happen can we considering we just got you back." Came a voice from the door way. They all turned to see Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy, etc. all standing in front of the doorway. Everyone jumped up and stood straight.

"Is that what you were trying to tell us?" whispered Ino to Choji.

"Duh. What do you think!"

Choji gulped when Sakura gave him a dirty look.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, come forward please."

Naruto and Sakura both took a step forward towards the Hokage.

"You, know, I could get both of you for what you two did." The blonde Hokage said glaring at them.

"Yes lady Hokage." The both said with no fear in their voices.

"You went on an unauthorized mission; place yourselves and your fellow ninja in mortal danger, and not to mention you left without telling anyone. You could have at least told me."

"No offence Lady Hokage but, uh you were out with a hangover." Said the pink hair kunoichi to her sensei sheepishly.

Jiraiya behind Tsunade coughed which sounded strangely like a laugh. Tsunade glared at him then turned back to the others,

"Yes, well, anyway you acted foolishly which now leads to your punishment."

"Please Lady Hokage if you are going to punish Naruto and Sakura then you should punish me as well it was all my fault that they did what they did in the first place. If I hadn't been so stupid then they wouldn't have had to save me." Said Sasuke standing beside his old team mates.

"Indeed. Don't worry Sasuke you will get you punishment soon enough. She said narrowing her eyes even more.

"As for you two…"

"Lady Hokage if you are going to punish Sakura and Naruto then you should do the same to me." Said Rock Lee standing on the other side of Naruto.

"Same with us." Said TenTen and she and Neji following their teammate's lead, stood on the other side of Sasuke.

Shikamaru poked Choji as the two of them along with Ino, Sai, Kiba and Akamaru even, took their places in the line.

Tsunade looked at them with an angered face but her face did not reflect what she was thinking. Kakashi though you could not see it, was prouder than he had ever felt before in his life.

"Is this your final word? You are all going to stand by your fellow shinobi?"

Everyone looked at each other and then Naruto said,

"Yes Hokage Tsunade we do."

"Umm, I see…then you give me no choice." At first she glared at them which made Choji gulp again but the scowl then turned into a wide and proud smile. At that everyone looked at each other confused until she said,

"I am proud of our ninja of the village hidden in the leaves but no more so than now. You all were willing to go down with your teammates…no your _friends._ That is what being a true shonbi is about. That is exactly why am going to let you all off easy…for now. You all may have your own ninja way but when it comes to being loyal you are all on the same page. Right now we must worry about Orochimaru's attack. Therefore I wish to see Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura in my office. The rest of you I suggest to rest till we come back with what I hope will be a half way decant plan.

The rest nodded and then Tsunade followed by old team seven along with Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Asuma into her office.

---

Tsunade sat down at her desk as Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke stood in front of her, Asuma closed the door, Kakashi went and stood beside the window and Jiraiya went and stood behind Naruto. Tsunade waited for Asuma to stand beside Jiraiya before she spoke.

"Alright, Sasuke I want to tell me everything that you about Orochimaru and I mean everything even if it doesn't seem that important I want you to tell me."

So for about an hour and a half, Sasuke told them all about what Orochimaru had been doing and planning for about the last three months. (AN: boy I would be lucky to remember what I did in the last WEEK let alone the last three months!... Okay, I'll shut up now.)

After Sasuke finished, Tsunade waited a moment then looked at Asuma and Shikamaru.

"Well, what do you two think?"

"I think Sasuke is right, if he has been planning to invade for this long, he will probably still attack even without Sasuke." Said Shikamaru at once.

"Umm, I agree too." Said Asuma

"May I say something Lady Hokage?" suddenly asked Sakura taking a step towards her.

Tsunade nodded and signaled her to continue.

"If I may, I have a plan. You see, Orochimaru by now would have realized that Sasuke has left therefore…"

"Therefore he will probably strike at anytime." Said Tsunade finishing her student's sentence.

"This means that we must alert every one at once, there is no time to waste."

"Shizune!"

"Yes?" asked the black haired ninja walking in and looking at her close friend.

"Please alert the villagers and all the shinobi. The medical ninja will need to be spilt into two teams, one team to go with the villagers and the rest to stay here to help. Also I want all of the Genin and two fourths of the Chunin and one third of the Jonin to go as well with the villagers to the sand village. It is the safest and closest place for our own. Also notify Lord Kazekage Garra while you are at it. And please ask Danzo to come in I need to speak to him."

Shizune nodded and left. As she did, the man named Danzo came in. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him. The man had black hair and had bandages wrapped around his face. Like Kakashi one of his eyes where covered, he had an x shaped scar on his chin and last but not least, he had a stump were his left arm should have been((AN:I have no idea which arm was missing so I took a guess)). There was something not right about him and didn't take much to figure out why. Danzo took one look at Sasuke and immediately went into a rage.

"What is that-that _traitor_ doing here?" he demanded, yelling at Tsunade but looking right at Sasuke whom eyes narrowed even more at his reaction.

"Sasuke is no traitor. Not anymore at any rate." She told him in a calm but firm voice looking Danzo right in the eye.

"He has given us crucial information that will save us from a horrible death."

"HA! How do we know if he is telling the truth, or that he is really back on our side?"

"I never really was on any one's side expect for the leaf village." Said Sasuke quietly glancing at the old shinobi.

"Sasuke…" started Sakura but Sasuke shook his head and said,

"No, I need to make it very clear that I am not a risk. The reason I left was to gain power from Orochimaru so that I could gain the power I need to kill my brother for what he did to our clan. I did not join him so that to take over Kohona, or anything like that. I have proven that for all the times that Naruto and I meet, not once did I kill him. I may have seemed like I was trying to but I never did. I held back just as he did. You may not believe me but that is what the case is. The reason I came back was because my teammates reminded me what it meant to be a shinobi from the leaf village, a member of team seven, and most importantly, a friend."

Naruto smiled one of his signature smiles at Sasuke and a thumbs up sign. Sasuke simply smirked at him back.

Danzo did not say anything but glared at Sasuke for all his worth. Tsunade cleared her throat and looked at Danzo.

"Enough, Danzo I want you to organize everyone and get things moving. That is my final order. Understood?" she glanced at him with a hard face.

"Yes lady _Hokage_." He said hokage with bitter emphasis.

He turned and left, giving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura a nasty look as he went past them.

Tsunade eyes were narrowed; watching Danzo's retreating back.

"Yes, well come on, we need to go and tell the other's the plan and get going. We do not have time to waste." Sighed the Hokage, getting up and following Danzo.

When they went back into the main room, ANBU black ops, some Chunin, and Jonin were all in the hall with the rest of team seven's friends.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, along with their sensei went over and joined the rest of the Rookie nine and team Guy.

The fifth Hokage went and stood right where the third had stood, and looked at her fellow ninja.

"As you all may or may not know, with the help of returned ninja Uchiha Sasuke, we have found out that Orochimaru has planed to deploy another invasion against us. However this time he does not have the sand village on his side. However even without them he will still be hard to stop. With the exceptions of team Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and team Asuma, most of you will go along with the villagers to the village hidden in the sand whom is our ally. The rest along with the teams I just mentioned will stay here and help protect Kohona as long as possible. If it is found that we just can not save the village hidden in the leaves then we will leave but that shall be only as a last resort." She paused at looked over at everyone; her look lingered at Naruto for a moment before she added,

"I need not tell you that this is a dire situation. But I have faith in our village ninja and I hope you all do too. Depend on one another and fight together. Now…Shizune would you please divide the teams up and Danzo would you get them on their way. We do not have time to waste."

"Alright this is how it's working!" barked Shizune as she began giving out team orders.

Danzo before he went to give out orders, he went to Sai and told him to meet him outside in about a half hour. Sai looked at him confused but nodded. Danzo then went and stood beside Shizune. Sasuke gave him another glare as well as Tsunade. She really never had trusted him but she really had no choice. She turned to the group and said,

"I must go and do other things but in an hour I'll talk to you all and tell you where I need you to be. Till then help Shizune with what ever she needs you to do."

The group nodded then went and stood near Shizune and Danzo. And with that, Tsunade along with Yamato and Jiraiya left.

---

A half an hour later, Sai went and meet Danzo at the designated spot. He noticed that a few other elders where there as well. He stopped and looked to see Danzo. He turned to Sai and said,

"So Sai, are you still with us?" he gestured to the rest.

"If you mean Root, no I'm not. I am loyal to the Hokage and team seven. I don't see the need for Root especially seeing how Orochimaru is about to attack. I have better things to do and so do you all. Now if you don't mind…" with that Sai left. Danzo glared at him as he left.

"No matter. We have better plan out what we are going to do." He said turning back to the rest.

"Hey, Sai, where did ya go?" asked Naruto as Sai returned back to the hospital to help make sure that there where enough medical supplies. Naruto with Ino were taking things off the shelves and organizing them as Sakura checked things off a list on a clipboard. Sai looked up at them then said,

"There is something I need to tell you all about…"

When the rest of them were back with Tsunade and the other sensei, Sai told them about Root and Danzo. Naruto raised a eyebrow and said,

"I don't get it, what is Root any way?"

"Root was an old organization that was disbanded a long time ago." Growled Tsunade.

"It was a war-based group that Danzo lead. But the third Hokage disbanded it." Jiraiya explained further.

"I knew we couldn't trust him! Ever since he was past over for Hokage and The third to add insult to Danzo's pride disbanded Root he's been bitter." muttered Tsunade.

"Should we be concerned about him?" asked Ino.

"Not after I'm through with him." growled Tsunade.

"I think I'll go with you." Sighed Shizune.

"Yeah, good idea, we can both tear him apart."

"That's not what I meant."

"Ugg, we seriously do not have time for this!" complained Sakura.

"Yes I know but we can't ignore this." Said Sai.

"Yeah…"

"I'll keep a eye on him while you do what you all have to do." Said Yamato stepping forward. Tsunade nodded then turned to the others.

"Right, Now for all of your orders. Jiraiya, Naruto, Anko, and Temari when she gets here, will fight any or all of the snakes that Orochimaru sends. Shikamaru, Asuma, Neji, Shino, I want you all to guard and fight at the front of the village. Kurenai, Neji, TenTen, Kiba, Akamaru and Guy, you will be inside getting all those who get through the cracks. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and I shall stay in a spot that shall now be the temporary hospital. As for Sai, Rock lee, Kakashi, Choji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Asuma, you'll go help who ever needs help. When they call you, you go but in till then you will watch the borders around the forest. The ninja all nodded in agreement.

"But for now, go on and rest. If Orochimaru comes you'll be the first to know." The fiery blonde sighed. The ninja then bowed then left the Hokage to her work.

"Sasuke, we need to seal that curse mark if you really want to fight." Kakashi told him as they left the Hokage's office. Sasuke nodded and followed his sensei going towards an empty hall.

-----

After some failed attempts to sleep (due to the fact that for the second time his curse mark was sealed, his shoulder felt like heck), Sasuke went and stood out on the balcony of the Hokage's building to think. Kakashi told him he wasn't too sure if the seal would hold, due to the fact that Sasuke had used the cursed mark so much. Though due the fact that he had been able to control to some extent before they sealed it, it may not bother him in the slightest. Only time would tell now.

Not long after Sasuke got there, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai and Lee joined him. The guys did not say anything. They didn't need to. All them felt nervous just sitting there waiting to be attacked. It was nerve racking to say the least.

"Man, this is a drag. It feels like were sitting ducks. Just waiting for the wolf to come and eat us." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Yeah…" sighed Sai.

"Indeed, but you must remember what Tsunade said, we must believe in ourselves and fellow ninja, without that belief we are nothing." Said Rock Lee wisely.

But, Sasuke wasn't thinking about that at all. He had something else or to be specific some_one_ on his mind. Naruto looked at him thoughtfully.

"You're worried about them too uh?" he asked the black haired Uchiha.

"Hn." Was all that he said. But Naruto knew what he was thinking and he was thinking it too.

"You know that they can fight, hell, they probably are almost or better than us!" chuckled the blonde ninja.

Shikamaru caught on what the two were saying and said,

"True but that still doesn't stop you from worrying a little."

"Yeah…" sighed Naruto.

"What or who are you three talking about?" asked Rock Lee cocking an eyebrow.

Sasuke simply looked out at the Hokage Mountain and said nothing. Naruto sighed at his friend then looked at Lee and said,

"He's worried about the girls."

"Oh."

"He's not the only one." Chuckled Sai walking over and leaning against the railing just like Sasuke was.

"Like Naruto said, they are great fighters." Shrugged Rock Lee, "They can keep care of themselves."

"Yeah but what if, what if they run into Orochimaru and none of us are around? What if…" Sasuke muttered.

"True, but we have no real control what is going happen. All we can do is pray and fight. Worrying like that isn't going to help anyone especially the girls." Interrupted Shikamaru.

"We know that they are strong and we'll…we'll just have to remember that that's all."

Naruto didn't say anything. All he could think about a certain indigo-haired Hyuga. But then an idea came to him…

"Hey…Let's make this promise, if we all get through this…" He explained to them his idea. They all at first just looked at Naruto but then Sasuke smiled.

"You got yourself a deal."

"That has to be your best idea ever." Chuckled Shikamaru.

"Huh what do you mean "my best idea ever"? I've had lots of good ideas!"

"That's something that can be debated." Smirked Sasuke. Naruto glared at him with one of his famous glares.

"So is it a deal?" smiled Sai.

They all nodded and promised each other the promise.

And with that, Sasuke and the others parted, knowing that they had to do something and if they didn't, they would regret it.

---

Sasuke found Sakura coming out of the temporary hospital. Even though she had circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, her hair was a bit of a mess, it looked like she had taken a shower so fast that she hadn't bothered to comb it. Despite all that, Sasuke thought she was…well beautiful.

He went straight up to her and asked,

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?"

Sakura was a little startled at the fact that Sasuke just came right up to her out of the blue but she just shrugged it off.

"Oh okay, sure."

They walked a little ways and stopped at a small pond. There was a Cherry Blossom tree not far from it and there were lily pads all over the pond. Sasuke walked up to the ponds edge and then turned to look at Sakura. Her emerald eyes were reflecting what little moon light there was, and her light pink hair was gently blowing in the wind.

She walked up and stood beside him and looked in the pond at their reflections. They both looked a little worse for wear, their hair was messy and they both had bags under their eyes from lack of sleep she noticed. She looked up to say something to Sasuke but stop when she saw that he was looking right at her.

"What?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Oh nothing. It's just…" he started but then stop.

"_Damn it! How the heck am I suppose tell her! Fighting Gaara was easier than this_!"

"It's just what Sasuke?" asked the pink haired ninja softly.

He took a deep breath and turned to her, looking into her deep emerald eyes and she looked back into his onyx eyes.

"It's just…I worried that something might happen to both of us and…"

"And what?" she questioned.

"It's just I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell you…how I feel." He told her in a gentle tone.

She nodded and smiled.

"Go on." She urged him.

He sighed again then looked her straight in the eye.

"Sakura, I just wanted to tell you, even though I never told or acknowledged your feelings, I did care for you, deeply. And I still do. Not just because you were or are my teammate, because you are my friend."

Sakura simply smiled. She walked a little closer and looked out over the pond. She thought for a moment then said still staring at the pond,

"You know, all this time all I could think about was finding a way to get you back. Like there was a piece missing from my heart." She whispered place her hand over her heart. "Now you're back. I feel as though my heart is in one piece again. But…" she looked down with her eyes closed,

"Just as we're all back together…we have to fight. I know we must but…"

Sasuke walked over to her and very gently he took her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. And there they stood, holding each other close not saying a word. They didn't need to.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours, Sasuke took his hand and lifted Sakura's chin.

"I need to tell you Sakura, that I love you."

"I know. And I love you too, Sasuke. Always have." She smiled.

He smiled back, and together they went, hand in hand back towards the village.

---

Shikamaru looked around then spotted Shizune talking to someone. As he walked over to her, the other person walked away, Shizune then looked to see Shikamaru coming towards her.

"Shikamaru, you know you should be getting some sleep."

"Yeah, well, with all this racket going on from everyone leaving who could?" he smirked.

"Hey, do you know if Temari is back yet or not?"

"Matter of fact, she is." She said pointing behind her towards Tsunade's office.

"Thanks."

Just as Shikamaru reached the Hokage's office, the girl Sand ninja stepped out of the Hokage's office right onto Shikamaru's foot.

"Ouch! Temari that was my foot!" he complained

"Oops, sorry." She snickered.

"Hey can I see you for a minute?"

She looked at him uncertainly then said,

"Yeah okay, but only a minute, I've got lots of things to do." Shikamaru nodded and lead her outside onto the balcony where he and the other boys had just been.

"Sooo, what's up?" asked the blonde turning to look at the brown haired ninja.

"_Man, this is a drag_..." thought Shikamaru before he spoke.

"Temari I just wanted to tell you something before it was too late…"

Temari's eyebrows rose at the comment and she said,

"To late to tell me what?"

"Well, just in case I couldn't later." He shrugged.

"Shikamaru, we are going to get through this all of us. Naruto would have a crazy fit if any of us didn't get through this."

Shikamaru smirked at the thought but then he face got serious again and he looked right into Temari's eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that I really care for you Temari."

She smiled and said to him,

"That's all you wanted to tell me?" she shook her head then went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, you lazy baka you." And with that, she walked back inside leaving a momentary stunned Shikamaru outside.

"What just happened?" He blinked then shrugged and followed Temari in, a small smile on his lips.

----

Rock lee found TenTen helping some genin to get ready to leave. He waited for them to leave then snuck up behind her. She turned around to see him sneak up to her.

"Lee?"

"TenTen could I talk to you alone?"

"Umm, okay."

They went around a corner of a building and Lee took TenTen's hand into his own.

"TenTen, I must tell you something, of everyone who has ever believed in me (besides Naruto and Guy of course), it was you who was always there. Even if you never said a word you were there. And I just wanted to tell you that before we fight."

TenTen was a little stunned at first and wasn't quite sure what to say to Lee's comments. But then the weapons master regained her voice, smiled at her teammate and said,

"You're welcome Lee."

Lee smiled back at her and told her to be careful.

"Me? It's you who should be careful! If you use that technique, (You know which one I'm talking about) I'll kill you myself!" she glared at him. Lee chuckled and said,

"I shall only use it if it is necessary. I promise."

"Hmm…" the kunoichi sighed at the shinobi. She kissed him tenderly on the cheek then headed back to the other genin. He just smiled after her.

---

Ino was inside the old restaurant that now was a hospital. It hadn't been used in years but it was big and it was far enough away from the fighting than the other hospital. Ino was dusting out the cobwebs and the thick layers of dust. She was trying to get a really big cobweb out a corner that was a little higher than what she could reach. The platinum blonde was also standing on a-not-too-stable chair that was shaking under her weight.

"I only hope that Sakura doesn't come in." she prayed to her self as try to reach it. At that moment, the chair gave into her weight and Ino fell backwards. Just at that moment, Sai rushed over and caught her, but do to the force; he fell backwards as well, landing on the floor with Ino in his lap.

"Are you okay Ino-Chan?" asked Sai as he helped her up and getting up himself.

"Yeah, I guess standing on that chair wasn't such a good idea. Good thing Sakura isn't here to call me fat." She chuckled picking up the remains of the chair and throwing it into a large dump bin just outside the window.

"Here let me help you." Said Sai picking up what was left and throwing it out.

"Thanks Sai-kun."

"Hey, what where you doing anyway?" he asked as Ino picked up her duster.

"Uh? Oh trying to get that ridiculously huge spider web up there." She pointed.

"No body has been in here for years, and it's really messy. If this is going to be a hospital we need to clean it up as much as we can. Shizune with some others have already pretty much cleaned the rest of this place out I was just getting in here."

Sai smiled and said,

"Here I'll get it for you and help you finish cleaning."

"Oh, well, thanks Sai." Smiled Ino back blushing a little.

Once he had done that, she and Sai cleaned out the rest of the spider webs, (more than once they found a few spiders so Ino hid as Sai got rid of them)

When they were done they stood back to look at their handy work.

"Wow, it looks a lot better than it did before!" she smiled and turned to look at Sai to see him smiling at her.

" Ino, the reason I came in here was because I was looking for you."

Ino blinked at him then asked,

"Me? What for?"

Sai sighed ((AN: Okay that's a little corny)) and looked right at her teal eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that I really care for you that's all. You're the first real person since I came here besides Naruto and Sakura that cared for me. I just wanted to thank you for that."

"Oh, Sai." She smiled at him, "Thanks that was really sweet of you."

"You're welcome Beautiful."

They just looked at each other for a moment then started to close the distance between each other. Just as it looked like they were going to kiss, Choji came in. Poor Choji.

The two jumped then Ino turned at looked at Choji with dagger eyes.

"CHOJI!"

"Uh! What! I was just going to ask you if Shizune was around! Kakashi was looking for her!" he whimpered at Ino's death glare.

Ino sighed and pointed,

"She's in the back."

Choji gulped as he went past her and went to the other room praying she wouldn't try and deck him. He had no idea what he had interrupted and he knew better than to ask.

Sai chuckled as Ino turned back to look at him. He tilted her head up and said,

"Just be careful alright." He told her quietly.

"I will, and you had better be careful too, or I'll get you." She smirked.

"I promise." He laughed. He said good bye to her and just as he reached the door, he looked back to look at her. Ino's eyes were shining as though she was going to cry but she didn't. She just smiled at him and he did too, and then he walked out. Just as he closed the door, Ino noticed a small scroll on the window seal. She picked it and open it. It was a small ink drawing of her. At the bottom Sai had sighed his name and "Aishteru". At this point Ino did cry alittle. She rolled the scroll back up and placed it in her pocket. Ino stood there for moment thinking to herself, then turned and went into the room that Choji had gone, praying that the next time she saw him; he wouldn't be there in the hospital injured. Or worse.

---

It didn't take much for Naruto to find Hinata. She was standing out on another balcony staring out into the starry night sky. Her eyes where closed and the wind was ticking her long indigo hair. Naruto beamed at her and then went behind the Hyuga heir and wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata's eyes opened to see that Naruto had wrapped himself around her. She smiled back at him and said,

"You're worried too aren't you?"

"Who isn't?" he chuckled.

For a moment they just stared at the stars. Hinata vaguely noted Naruto's warm musky scent as she turned around in his arms and drew him into a hug placing her head on his chest.

Naruto smirked then lifted Hinata's chin so he could look into her sweet calm eyes. Just as he was going to kiss her on the forehead……

"HEY NARUTO!"

Hinata swore Naruto jumped three feet in the air. Naruto whirled around to see Konohamaru, the third Hokage's grandson, looking at him with a very Naruto-ish smile.

"What's up boss?" he grinned at the two ninja.

"Konohamaru you little… Why did you do that!" stammered a not-too-happy-Naruto.

"Do what? Oh, what were you going to kiss her or something? Because I can come back later if that was what ya were doing."

Hinata giggled and blushed and Naruto just sighed. Naruto would have rather jumped off the Hokage monument then tell Konohamaru that he was going to kiss Hinata, so he just sighed and said,

"Forget it. What are you doing here anyway? Should you be going with the others to head for the Sand village already?"

"Well…ya see Naruto-kun…I really don't want to go. I want to stay here with you guys and fight."

A look of compression came onto Naruto's face. Konohamaru was trying to sneak off so that he could stay with them. But instead of yelling at him, Naruto glanced at Hinata who nodded. He bent down to Konohamaru's height, and then said to him in a very kind voice,

"Konohamaru, you have your orders and besides, you have to look after the others." (Just as he said this, Ebisu and Tsunade noticed the scene and where hiding listening to them.)

"Yeah, but I want to help you look after the village." He complained to the older ninja.

"But Konohamaru," said Hinata gently, "It will be too dangerous for a genin to stay here and fight."

"Naruto took Orochimaru on in the Chuin exams though and he was only a genin!" retorted the young ninja looking at Naruto.

"Well…that was some really…"

"Strange and unforeseen events with a dash of dumb luck?" smirked Hinata helpfully sounding a bit like Sakura.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Smirked Naruto back.

"Besides, remember Konohamaru, your job is to protect everyone, that's just as important as staying here and Fighting Orochimaru. What would your teammates do without you?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, you're probably right." The young ninja sighed.

"Grandpa said to always protect ones that are precious to you. Hey is Hinata-Chan precious to you?" he asked the blonde ninja.

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled,

"Yes she is." Hinata smiled back at him, blushing a little. He turned back to him and said,

"So are you, my friends and the village."

"Ya know what Naruto? I know you'll be the next Hokage. I can tell." He smiled at Naruto.

"Believe it." Now go on, I bet old closet-privy Ebisu is looking for you." (Tsunade looked at Ebisu with a raised eyebrow and he looked at her nervously acting like he didn't know what Naruto was talking about; twitching like he does when he's caught.)

"Oh hey, I got one more question." Said Konohamaru putting his hands behind his head like a certain other ninja.

"What?"

"Haven't you two kissed yet? Ya think by now you would have kissed… You must have bad breath boss, either that or you're blind 'cause she's so nice-looking you would think…"

"MOVE IT YOU LITTLE BRAT BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!"

Konohamaru decided it would be best if he didn't know the answer to that question and quickly ran for it before Naruto got his hands on him. Hinata was blushing a very deep red and somewhat giggling at Naruto reaction to Konohamaru's question. Ebisu followed Konohamaru and told Tsunade that they would be leaving in a few minutes. She lingered back though to hear what Naruto was going to say next.

First he sighed and turned to look at Hinata. Her pearl eyes shining with laughter. She smiled at him and he did the same.

He took her back into his arms and held her close. He kissed her on the forehead and said softly,

"Please promise that you'll be careful."

"Me? It's me who should be telling you to be careful." She said quietly to him, placing her hand on his cheek.

Naruto smirked then said,

"We better get moving."

Hinata nodded and Naruto headed ahead. Hinata lingered back for a moment watching the love of her life go. She thought about how he had talked to Konohamaru. She smiled and thinking of how he would be a good father someday. She blushed to herself for the thought.

"Hinata!" the ninja yelled.

"Coming!" she yelled running after him.

Tsunade smiled to herself then followed suite.

----

WHEW! Okay like I said a loooong chapter. The next one shouldn't be as long as this one but still long. Rewiew if you wish just noooo Flames. LoL, Kiki! P.S- can't there be just a Fluffy category! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here it is! Enjoy! And thanks to almostinsane and tiffanylicis for reviewing! (bless you, you make my day!)

Oh yeah…one more thing…

Me: Say it

Innerme: NO

Me: Come on…

InnerMe: give it up I'm not saying it

Me: I'll give you an Oreo….

InnerMe: O-kay. Neither Innerme nor Me own Naruto. Heck, we don't even own the Inner-person thing.

Me: Okay here's your Oreo

InnerMe: CHA! GIMME THAT OREO! Mmmmmm….double stuffed goodness….

-------------------

Chapter Five: The waiting Ends!

Ready…FIGHT!

Naruto and some of the others went to say good bye to Konohamaru. It was a little heart wrenching to say the least. Naruto and Konohamaru both said that they wouldn't cry, therefore they turned into a couple of human waterfalls. Sakura just sighed and rolled her eyes at the two.

"_Some things never change_." She thought to herself shaking her head. Sai just started at the two with raised eyebrows and a small smirk.

"I take it those two are close?" he questioned his pink haired teammate who nodded.

Iruka-sensei sighed and walked up to his former student.

"Naruto, it's up to you to look after everything you got that?"

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei I've got everything covered." He grinned at him. Iruka smiled at Naruto and watched him turn to talk to Kotetsu who was one of the Chunin going with the group. Iruka thought to himself how much stronger Naruto had gotten since he had taught the hyper ninja. Ebsui through interrupted his thoughts by announcing it was time to get going.

This gave Naruto a unique chance to meet some of his teammate's family. Kiba gave his sister and Mother one last hug before heading off, (Tsume gave Naruto a hug too; Naruto swore he would never be able to breathe right again after Kiba's mother let go. Kiba snickered at the remark.) Shikamaru's and Ino's fathers where also going, while Choji's was going to stay. Naruto got to very briefly meet Shikamaru's mother whom after words could not understand why Shikamaru thought she was mean, until after Shikaku made a not-too-smart comment, her sweet nature changed and she punched him right in the arm. After that, Naruto agreed with Shikamaru and said that even Sakura looked like a kitten compared to Yoshino and she had Shikamaru's father wrapped around her finger.)

They watched the group go, and the thoughts of calmness went with them. Naruto and the others watched sadly as their friends and family left. They watched them go until they looked like a small army of ants before turning around and going back into Konoha.

----

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba where watching the storm front roll in. The trio was standing on a roof top, the wind blowing their hair every which way. Konoha felt so empty with everyone gone. Dead leaves and Cherry blossom petals were blowing pointlessly though the vacant streets. The storm was a thick blanket that was slowly being pulled over the village hidden in the leaves. The shinobi were like gargoyles watching over their place of residence. All of there eyes were narrowed, looking for signs of anything out of place. Out in the distance they heard a rumble of thunder. None of them said a word.

"Naruto!" the three turned to see Izumo.

"What?"

"Get ready, words out to go to your spots! Dunno if it's Orochimaru but that's the order!"

Naruto nodded and the three jumped down from their spots. The three looked at each other as to say to be careful but none of them said anything. They separated and went to their posts without saying anything. Though they for sure where thinking it.

Else where Sakura was resting on a bed with her eyes closed though she wasn't really sleeping. She was using her arm as a pillow. On the floor in front of her Ino and Hinata rolled up some bandages.

"Typical, she sleeps while we work. Billboard forehead." Muttered Ino.

"I heard that Ino pig." Muttered Sakura without bothering to open her eyes. Ino jumped then just glared at her while Hinata sighed. The girls made one last round to make sure they had everything and all the supplies were at hand. Once they had they all went outside and stood under the cover of the porch. It was darker than usual for the clouds had covered the night sky and the only source of light was the touches that were light around the building. They didn't say much of anything until Ino looked at Hinata thoughtfully and asked,

"Hinata, why don't you become a medical ninja? You're a little too timid for battles so why don't you?"

Sakura thought Ino was right but also thought she could have asked in a nicer way. Hinata though surprised them,

"I have no desire to be a medical ninja. I have come this far with my fighting skills and it is my ninja way not to give up. I have trained to fight so that is what I am going to do." Hinata said it with an air of confidence that neither of the other two girls had ever heard from the Hyuga.

"Yeah but Hinata…"started but Hinata didn't let Ino finish.

"Naruto may have been suited for other things but he wanted to become Hokage. He has never given up his dream and I will not give mine up either."

Sakura smiled and said,

"Good for you Hinata. You know I think some of Naruto's good points rubbed off on you. Now if only he could pick up some of yours…."

The three girls giggled until Tsunade came out of the hospital and said,

"Get ready I just got word that some thing is coming."

"Is it Orochimaru?" asked Sakura jumping up.

"Don't know but I wouldn't doubt it come on girls we better get ready." The three nodded and went inside.

Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, TenTen, Sai and Anko were sitting on a fence, also watching the storm slowly roll in. None of them said anything, they just sat there waiting. Sasuke looked over to see that Kakashi was reading from his favorite little orange book. Then he remembered something that Naruto had told him…

"Hey Kakashi-sensi"

"Hmm?

"Naruto told me that he and Sakura were able to beat you at the bell test."

Kakashi chuckled and Sai looked at the two thoughtfully.

"What bell test?" he asked

"One of the tests that he put us though was to get two bells off him." He laughed then said, "You might want to be careful, if somebody finds that weakness about you, you'll be in real trouble."

Kakashi decided that it would be best not to say anything. Anko cocked a eyebrow and said,

"Okay, how did Sakura and Naruto get Kakashi? I didn't know that you had a weakness Kakashi."

"I'll tell you how; Naruto took his love of that dumb book against him. He yelled out the ending of the last book and of course, Kakashi could read his lips because of his Sharingan …"

Everyone burst out laughing. The skilled Jonin glanced at his student an amused smile behind his mask.

"So Naruto told you…figures." He chuckled.

"Who knew Naruto could out fox Kakashi." Chuckled Neji shaking his head.

"Your right Sasuke, he'd better hope that they don't find out or he's in deep trouble!" teased TenTen.

"HaHa, okay enough I get the hint. Even I am human." He said glancing at a still smirking Neji.

"That's right. We are all just human…" sighed Anko, her smile being replaced with a thoughtful look. Without realizing it, Anko placed her hand on her cursed mark and rubbed it. After watching her, Sasuke found himself doing the same thing. His thoughts wandered back to two certain ninja. He could see them smiling at him, more so Sakura…

"_After this is over Sakura, I promise I will make up it up to you for all the pain I put you through_." He thought to himself staring out over the forest. They all went quiet again, escaping into their own thoughts, the light of the half moon glinting over head every so often through the clouds to the point where it totally disappeared.

"Hey guys! Just got orders! We need to get into positions!" yelled Temari running to the small group. Every jumped up and ran to their spots. Though before they did Kakashi gave them all a warning,

"If any of you tell Guy and/or Lee of how Naruto got me I'll ring your necks."

At about a quarter past two in the morning, everyone was into his/her assigned positions.

Jiraiya, Temari, Anko, and Naruto were at the edge of the forest near the Academy. If a snake got through they would be the first to know about it.

Not far from them Asuma and his group where near the gates hidden. No one would be able to sneak though without getting through them first.

As for Kurenai, Guy, and their charges, they were scattered through out the borders not too far from one another so any that got through the other ninja, they would be there to confront them and in case they need back up someone would be close by to help. ((AN: There are others there like the ABU black ops etc. but of course I'm just tracking our Heros, makes it easier)).

As for the "backup", they were close to the temporary hospital for a point to gather at if something happened that they needed to get some where to fall back to. Sakura was looking out the window when she saw Sasuke. He was standing beside Kakashi and both of them where facing forward. Sakura turned to see Tsunade put a ? to her mouth and speak,

"Alright everyone this is it. Now or never. The future of Kohona rests on our shoulders."

"You don't have to tell us that you old drunk granny." Grumbled Naruto.

Temari due to Sakura's absence slapped the ninja on the back of the head and told him in a not so kind way to shut his trap.

"I have faith in you all to do your best to protect Kohona. My final orders are this: Try to use as little charka as possible. Use it only when you really need to. You must conserve your energy and yes that goes for you too Naruto!"

Naruto jumped and Temari gave him a smirked which he returned with a glare.

"Yeah, Yeah…"

"And while I am on that subject, no super dumb heroics either. If you need help call upon one of your teammates or one of the several ninja that are assigned to do so. That means you Naruto."

"Would you stop telling me that!" complained Naruto specking into the microphone around his neck.

"It's not her who's saying it, Naruto its ME." Came a familiar female voice that was Sakura.

"Why are you picking on me?" he complained back.

"Because we know you that why." Chuckled Tsunade taking the radio back from Sakura.

"Rotten old bat. Trying to take away all my fun." Sighed the said blonde.

"Okay. That is all I am going to say. You all know what to do and what is at stake. I have faith in you all so lets show Orochimaru that this is not the little weak village that he left behind!"

Tsunade placed the microphone down, Sakura looked at her mentor and said,

"Do you think that Naruto and them will listen to those orders?"

"No not really."

"Just checking." The pink haired ninja sighed.

Several cheers came after this remark (the Orochimaru remark) and then it all went quite again. All the ninjas of the village hidden in the leaves could hear was the sound of thunder coming closer to the town. No birds, nothing.

Just outside of everyone's sight, a tall, dark haired man with snake like eyes and waxy skin was standing in a tall tree, looking at the village of Kohona. He licked his lips just like a snake and then narrowed his eyes. A few of his follows were crouched beside him waiting for their leader to give the signal to attack. On his right a man with silver hair and glasses too stared at the village. He looked at his leader and then the snake man spoke,

"The fools. Even though they know that I am coming they stand no chance. I have become too strong for them to have any chance of defeating me." He smirked. He looked at his right-hand man and said,

"Alright Kabuto, get the men into situation then await my sign to attack." Kabuto nodded, and said,

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

He along with the other ninja jumped up and out of sight, while Orochimaru took a bite of his thumb. The wound bled, which would be surprising concerning the man was so pale you would almost think he was dead and therefore no blood. But he did bleed, and with that he smiled a sick smile.

"Well my dear Naruto and Sasuke, let's see how you handle your real first battle. I have a feeling soon I will have you Sasuke…"

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! THE ART OF SUMMONING!"

Naruto jerked his head up and looked out over the tree tops.

"I just heard something, it was a boom but it didn't sound like a clap of thunder."

Temari jumped up to a tall tree and squinted her eyes.

"Do you see anything?" asked Jiraiya.

Temari shook her head.

"Hey, Kakashi, do you guys see anything from where you're standing?"

The older Shonibi uncovered his Sharingan eye and spoke into his radio,

"Nope. I don't…"

At that moment the ground shook and the ninja of the Leaf village heard huge hissing noises. Naruto, Jiraiya, Anko, and Temari all looked to see several large snakes slithering towards Kohona. Jiraiya, Naruto, Anko, and Temari all bite their thumbs.

"Here goes nothing." Said Naruto doing the necessary hand signs, Kyuubi giving him his charka.

Kakashi turned towards where Naruto was and said,

"We've got company."

As one all the shonibi drew their weapons and got in to fight stances. In the hospital the kunchi braced themselves waiting for it.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! THE ART OF SUMMONING!"

"QUICK BEHEADING DANCE!"

As one Naruto, Temari Anko, and Jiraiya called upon their animals, and called upon hers using her fan and as one, Kamatari ((Temari's weasel)), Vikki ((that is what I am going to call Anko's snake for no one knows the name of the snake. okay yeah not very Japanese but eh)), Gama, and Gamabunta came out a puff a smoke ready for battle. They all were donning battle armor.

The snakes came rushing towards them but no one moved. Back were Kakashi was, numerous fast moving shadows were racing towards them but he did not move.

"Wait for it." He muttered to Sasuke who was right behind him his swords drawn.

Just as one of the snake heads flew up into the air and charged toward Naruto on top of Gamabunta, he yelled out his furious yell and he and jumped towards the snake. Naruto's yell signed to everyone to fight. Noises of battle cries and metal hitting metal rang out.

The battle of Kohana had begun.

----

Soooo how was that? Any better, worse what? I think I'm getting better with each chapter so if I can get GOOD feedback I would love to hear some. (I have magical sutras to drive away flamers so don't even bother.)

If you want to read a really, REALLY good action flick, you've just gotta read

No time like the present by Sasuke's Agony. IT ROCKS!(And yes it is rated T and a little Angst but it really isn't too bad some blood and guts sure but eh not much different from the real Naruto.) Hope to get the next action packed chapter up soon, (got a really good Hinata scene cooking in my little brain). Now that I have cut back on the evil homework I HOPE to update all my in-progress stories that includes chapter six for this one by the end of next week. (Hey I confess, I got no social life…sort of.)

Innerme: Can we go now?

ME: sigh yes we can go now,

Innerme: Yahoo. I was getting bored just sitting here. I want more cookies.

Me: Whatever.

LOL, Kiki


	6. Chapter 6

Alright here we go! Let's see if I can pull it off! Happy belated Halloweeeen…Heee my favorite holiday next to CHRISTMAS!!!!! (I wish I could add a sound bit to this, I do a mean witch evil laugh. Oh well have to go with the evil scientist.

BAW HAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Naruto: what are you so happy about?

Me: I am you!

Naruto: Girl, you're in orange pants, orange turtleneck, and wearing a official Leaf headband…Nope not me for 1, you're a girl, 2, there is only one of me and that's me, and 3, you have long redish brown hair. I'm a blonde, 4, you are green eyed, me blue eyed. Your better off dying your hair pink and dressing like Sakura, not to mention you're short.

ME: WHAT?!!!

Naruto: GLUP, N-n-nothing….

Me. Better hope nothing. But, Uh, I can get a wig…

Naruto: Give it up, you're not me, nor do you own me. "_Thank heaven, she's crazier than Sakura and Ino combined! (thinking)_

Me: Sigh, you're right. (sweatdrop) On with the flick…P.S- when I wrote this while I had "haruka kakanta" playing which gave it a cool effect. So on with it!

Together we are Unstoppable. Believe it!

Chapter Six

Battle to the End

Sasuke and Kakashi were back to back, fighting the sound ninja as they came to them.

After a few minutes Sasuke noticed that Kakashi was short of breath.

"Not getting tired already are you? Maybe you're getting too old for this." Teased Sasuke as they fought.

"Watch it. I just haven't done this for a long time." He retorted. But then, a sound ninja slashed at him, he barely dodged it so that the kunai only cut his mask. Sasuke got that ninja with one cut of his swords.

"Alright, maybe I am getting a little old for this."

"Ya think?"

Not far from them, Asuma was fighting, and then he suddenly heard a voice,

"Well, what do we have here?"  
Asuma looked up to see Kabuto squatted on a tree branch above him.

"Maybe if your lucky, you'll die a somewhat painless death like your old man." He said with a twisted grin.

Asuma narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. Kabuto then jumped down and started to fight with him. Sparks flew as Asuma's trench knifes clashed with Kabuto's kunai.

Rock lee and Neji where fighting together and were struggling to keep up for there was just so many of them. But then Neji realized something.

"Rock lee did you take your weights off?!"

"Oh, no I didn't thanks Neji."

"Ha, what an idiot. Taking off a couple of weights isn't gonna do you any good!" said an extremely cocky Sound ninja.

"Want to bet your life on that?" smirked Neji as Rock lee took his weights off then sprinted towards the sound ninja.

"What the …!"

Guy soon came to help his two former students and they stared to make advancement on the enemy. All of the ninja had their hands full but Orochimaru still hadn't made his grand entrance yet.

Else where Shikamaru and Choji were fighting near Kikyo castle.

Shikamaru had just used his Shadow possession jutsu on a very nasty sand ninja who just wouldn't give up silently.

"Ha! So you did shadow possession now what?" the ninja demanded.

Shikamaru only smirked and nodded his head up.

"Uh?"

"TAKE THIS!"

The last thing that ninja saw was a large brown haired ninja with a pumped up right fist coming down on him.

"Well there goes that one!" said Choji with a smug smile.

"Yeah but there are at least twenty to replace him." Muttered Shikamaru pointing to the shadows now approaching them, which they could just barely make out through the rain.

"Temari, your left!" Temari jumped just in time with help from Jiraiya, to dodge a snake.

Naruto growled in frustration as he sliced a snake's nose.

"Man, this is going to take like, forever!" just as he said that, rain started to come down hard.

Naruto glanced up for a second then looked back just in time to see Kamatari kill the snake right above him. He jumped out of the way back onto Gamabunta's head.

"You know, you might want to come up with something we can't hold out for too long you know."

Naruto ruffled his hair in frustration. Suddenly it came to him. He smacked his forehead then spoke into his radio.

"Shino! It's me Naruto! I need you to come here I got an idea are you busy!"

Shino stopped attacking for a second and spoke into his radio around his neck.

"Umm, define busy."

"I'm serious!

"Right, over!" The bug master said, jumping and then running to where his follow shinobi was.

"Wait do mean you'll be coming over?...Oh forget it!" The blonde ninja yelled, jumping and throwing a kunai right into a snake's left eye. The rain was really starting to come down what seemed to be harder and once in a while a flash of lighting then a loud boom would go through the sky lighting and shaking the battle field. It was getting harder to see.

About two seconds after Naruto took out the snake's eye, Shino appeared beside Naruto on Gamabunta's head.

"Hey, what do you think your doing!" demanded Gamabunta to Shino.

"Can it, Shino do you think you could get your bugs to over come the snakes?"

"Sure, I get it."

Naruto watched as his friend's bugs gathered and over ran the snakes. They took out the snake's eyes and that gave the other's time to slaughter the oversized reptiles.

Naruto panted and said,

"T-thanks. Don't know why we didn't think about doing that sooner."

"Hey! Naruto! We need you over here near Kikyo castle!" came Choji's voice.

"Right! Well be there in like two seconds Choji!" yelled Naruto as they started towards where Choji was fighting.

----

"_Damn, he's fast_!" thought Asuma as he fought the missing-nin Kabuto.

"Come now Asuma, you're never going to live up to your old man fighting like that!" teased Kabuto as they fought.

"_Even with my Flying Swallow technique he's still not get as much damage as he should be_." Thought the ninja as they clashed.

"Unfortunately for you I don't have time to play I have a bigger fish to fry." He said, He then focused his charka and did his Mystical Palm Technique, catching Asuma off guard and cutting him all over his body. His body flew to the ground. Kabuto looked at him for a moment then bent down and healed some of Asuma's wounds. Then his glasses flashed in a flash of lighting and he left to get his main target.

The girls where having a horrible time trying to keep everything organized. It not take long for casualties to come in and was hard to heal some of the wounds and it was just total hell to sum in it up in Sakura's eyes. Ino and Hinata where fairing as well as she was. They kept strong faces and tried their best to help. Tsunade thanked all the gods above that she had gotten over her hemophobia or this would have been ten times worse. Every so often she would look up to see how her apprentice and the others where doing and saw that even though they were tired and the task was gruesome, they kept on, which gave her the strength to keep going as well. After a while it was getting too hard to stay where they were and knew that they had to move the wounded somewhere else. But before she could do anything they heard a loud BANG, at first Tsunade thought it was just thunder but then the next bang was more of an explosion and it shook the whole building bring dusting down on them.

"What the hell was that?" growled Tsunade throwing a blanket on a injured ninja then told Hinata, Ino, and Sakura to follow her outside and told the rest of the medical ninja to start taking the wounded to the next safe place that had been earmarked in case something happened. The four kunoichi ran outside to see that the rain had lighted up slightly and a lone figure was standing just far enough away of their sight.

Then the figure came forward which lead Sakura to gasp. It was Kabuto.

"So this is where you are hidden." Smirked the ninja.

"Godaime …" said Sakura in a warning voice.

"You three go and help I'll deal with him." Said the older kunoichi stepping towards him. Hinata looked at her for a second then said,

"No, you go Godaime Hokage, I'll fight him." Sakura looked at her and said,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Said Hinata narrowing her eyes.

"You and Godaime need to go and help the wounded I'll fight just go."

"But you can't…"

Tsunade looked at Hinata thoughtfully at her, seeing something that the other two didn't. She turned to Ino and Sakura,

"She's right, we are medical ninjas, she's not, so leave her we need to move those injured."

Tsunade and Sakura ran back inside but Ino paused a moment to look back at Hinata.

"Please be careful." She thought as she ran after the other two to leave Hinata and Kabuto to it.

Kabuto watched thoughtfully as Hinata did her necessary hand signs and activated her Byakugan.

"So you're that Hyuga girl from before…"

Hinata took a fighting stance and waited for him to attack.

"Sadly for you I am not after you but someone else. If you go now I won't hurt you. You aren't much of a fighter so why fight?"

Those words hit a nerve somewhere in Hinata that bubbled up a feeling of frustration and at that thought Naruto's grinning face flashed though her mind.

"Because it is my ninja way not to give up." She said proudly glaring at him with her Byakugan.

"Hn, you sound like Uzumaki." He chuckled then looked to see that Hinata was not going to go anywhere.

"Funny you're not as shy as you used to be." He remarked as he got into his own fighting stance.

"No I am not."

"And it is all thanks to you, my love." Thought Hinata as Kabuto drew a kunai and threw it towards her. She dodged it and started to fight hand to hand with Kabuto.

BANG! (as end of song)

-------

TA DA!!! Hope you liked it! More to coming in the next chapter! But I must do one thing…WAHHHHH WHY DID ASUMA HAVE TO GET BUMPED OFF!? (sniffs he was so cool those poor guys….) Next time: "The Sunny and Shining Heart of Hinata Hyuga!"

Lol, Kiki!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: TADA! Heeheeheeheehee, I am on a sugar rush! I love twix, kit kats, and Milky ways! Oh YUM!!!! On with the flick!

P.S It all belongs to Master Masashi Kishimoto-san. The only thing I own is a head band and Vol. 11. Oh and a Sakura key chain. P.S- Sadly almostinsane –san, he's not okay in the manga…sniff.

Chapter Seven

The Sunny and Shining Heart of Hinata Hyuga

Hinata fought like she had never fought before even more so than when she had gone against Neji. Kabuto was so strong she wondered if even Neji, Rock Lee, or Sasuke could take him on. But she refused to give up and kept fighting. More than once Hinata hit crucial points in his body cutting off charka flow but it didn't phase the sliver-haired ninja in the slightest.

"You're strong I have to admit Hyuga. Of course I wouldn't expect anything less."

Hinata didn't say anything and just kept on fighting to try and keep up with his speed.

"You know, I figured out that you have feelings for the nine-tailed fox brat." He smirked dodging a kunai.

Hinata said nothing and just focused on hitting Kabuto's key points and watching how much chakra she used, getting ready to use her best attack.

Back to Naruto and Company…

Choji was now back to back with his father, punching anything that had a sound symbol on their head band.

"Man, where is Naruto?!" complained Choji in mid-punch. Suddenly, a blast of energy made Choji and his dad jump apart. Choji landed hard on his side and looked up to see a sound ninja that was almost as big as him. Before Choji could move, an orange blur jumped into the ninja, palm shining with chakra. The enemy ninja flew into a tree out cold his chest bleeding. The new ninja straighten up and then turned and helped his large friend back on his feet.

"What took you so long?" said Choji a grin on his face.

"Sorry about that, some snakes just wouldn't quit so we had to make them." Said Naruto with a just as big smile.

Shikamaru came in just at that moment a kunai in each hand.

"We've got serious problems. Some of these guys are just shadow clones and its making us use more energy than what we've got."

Just then, about three ninjas came towards them and they had to jump to get out of the way. Naruto threw a kunai only to find out that it was a clone.

"_Damn. Where is he_?" thought Naruto getting ready to use his own shadow clone Technique. But before he could do the hand sign, the real enemy ninja came down on him kunai flying. Before Naruto could move, a wall of sand suddenly appeared in front of him saving him from the deadly assault. The sand then surrounded the sound ninja and then buried him and crushed him. Naruto turned around to see the leader of Sunagakure looking down at him with a smug smile on his face. Naruto smiled back and said,

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought that maybe you would need some help and seems that I was right."

"Yeah, yeah whatever just get down here already."

So side by side the Kazekage and the future Hokage fought and destroyed anything that came their way.

Hinata was ready. She had cut off several points of his chakra and decided that it was time. She jumped a few feet back from Kabuto and did her necessary hand signs. Kabuto watched, waiting to see what she was going to do with interest.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!" ((Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)).

Chakra started to gather in her palms, and Kabuto then jumped and tried to attack her, instead of hitting her, she stopped his Mystical Palm Technique and then cut him across his chest and his face, breaking his glasses. Kabuto jumped back away from Hinata and threw his glasses to the ground. She smiled when she saw that he was sweating.

"I'm impressed. But sadly for you Hinata, it wasn't enough to stop me."

"You should have run like the others. Now you're going to pay for your stupid bravely in blood." Smiled Kabuto, ready to do the same attack that he had done on Asuma. When said that Hinata felt anger boil up inside her like it never had before. Then something flashed in her mind…

"_You should quit…"_

"_You should give up…"_

"_You are worthless_."

"………"

"_I might seem really strong but... I'm usually just trying to act tough…'cause I'm embarrassed about how I screw up all the time."  
"Because you make mistakes...but you still have the guts to get back up and keep fighting...that's what I consider true strength…" _

"_I'm not going to take back my words. That's my way of the ninja_!"

Hinata said nothing and just glared at him. She was going to stand her ground. She wasn't going to run away this time. If she did die she thought at least she would do so protecting her village with all her power. Hinata then charged forward with all her might taking Kabuto off guard. She hit him with all her might with Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō, hitting him sixty-four times with amazing speed. Kabuto flew to the ground with equal speed.

"I won't run away. I promised that I wouldn't do that again and disappoint everyone. I sorry to say Kabuto but your days are numbered." Hinata noted briefly in her mind that she sounded a bit like Naruto and Sakura.

But somehow even though he had been hit straight on, Kabuto was able to get up. Blood was trickling down from his forehead. Hinata was about to charge again when Kabuto did instead. He moved so fast that Hinata's Byakugan could even track him he was so fast. He hit her straight on and sent her flying and landed hard on the ground. She heard a slap which signaled that some of her ribs were now broken and was extremely winded.

Then in a flash, a kunai came shooting towards him, right for his forehead. He easily jumped and dodged it. Hinata looked up to see Sakura beside her in a throwing stance, with a face full of angry and disgust. Now Hinata had seen Sakura get angry a number of times before, (mainly at Naruto or Ino), but nothing like the look that she was giving Kabuto. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Sakura, (cough), I cut off-"

"You may have cut off my chakra but it won't do you any good. I've used too many enhancing drugs for even the gentle hand technique to stop me." He said in a harsh and scary voice.

Still staring at Kabuto Sakura said to Hinata,

"Can you fight?"

Hinata shook her head and said,

"No, he's broken at least three of my ribs." Rubbing her sides.

"Alright then it's just you and me then. You're gonna pay for everything you have done." She growled.

"Good." He smiled.

"What?"

"You where the one I was after Haruno Sakura. Sakura eyes widened.

"_This can not be good_." She thought.

"Sasuke has taking a few things away from me and so I'm going to pay him back by taking away something precious to him."

"You're crazy." Sakura said voicing exactly what Hinata was thinking.

"That may be but it doesn't matter I will show Orochimaru that he should want me not Sasuke! So prepare to die Sakura, if you're lucky the last person you see will be your lovely Sasuke!" he said charging towards her. His eyes where blood shot. Hinata's eyes widen as she watched Kabuto, his chakra was surging…

Kabuto's and Sakura's kunai clashed, sparks flying.

Suddenly Kyuubi sensed something.

"**Hey kid**!"

"Not now I'm a little busy!"

"**Just shut up and listen you dobe! I just felt a big surge of chakra coming from the hospital where your girlfriends are at, and it is not normal to say the least!"**

"What?!"

Kabuto jumped Sakura before she could do anything. His knees pushing down hard on her stomach, a kunai to her throat and his red eyes looking right into her terrified emerald eyes.

"Sakura!" yelled Hinata trying to get up but her injured ribs wouldn't let her.

"It's amazing what drugs can do for the human body." He whispered to her.

Sakura fought hard to get him off but he was just too strong for her to push him off her.

"_Come on Hinata think_!" Hinata thought to herself desperately.

"Looks like you won't get to see your Uchiha before you die. I'll make sure though your body won't go to waste." He raised his Kunai to slash her throat.

Suddenly Hinata felt a surge of adrenaline and hidden strength deep inside her. She got up and raced towards Kabuto, throwing one to dislodge the one in his hand and went to slash him. Without blinking, he turned and punched Hinata with a chakra enhanced punch, sending her into the building.

Sakura drew a kunai while Kabuto was distracted, and cut him right in his abdomen. He slowly turned his head back and looked down at his wound.

"Nice try." Sakura watched in horror as he pulled her kunai out of his abdomen and healed his wound."

He smiled a twisted smile at her and then went to kill her again only to be stopped by a kunai cutting his right cheek and leaving a long gash on his cheek. With blood dripping down onto the ground mixed with rain he looked up from Sakura to see a figure squatted on a roof top. When a lighting bolt flashed, it brightens the figure which lead Kabuto to narrow his eyes and another twisted smile flash on his face. Sakura's face lit up, she couldn't see who it was but she recognized the chakra.

"I've been waiting for you Sasuke."

------

Sasuke stood up and just glared at him.

"Get away from her."

Kabuto just looked right at him and aimed right for Sakura's throat. Sasuke jumped at lighting speed at Kabuto; at which he answered at equal speed pulled out a twelve inch hunting knife and the two meet roaring and sparks soaring.

Sakura was able to jump clear of the two and jumped beside the injured Hinata. Together they watched the two clash in a fiery dance of strength and wills.

"_If I try to help, I'm might not be any help. I guess I'll just wait and leave this one to Sasuke…."_ Thought Sakura as the two dueled. The rain had made the ground muddy and slippy which did not help matters. Sasuke teeth chattered from both the blows he shared with Kabuto, and from his drenched clothes.

It wasn't looking too good. They were evenly matched which meant something was going to have to give. But Sasuke was damned if it was going to be him.

Sasuke quickly focused his chakra and then channeled it into his sword which began to crackle with energy.

"Chidori Nagashi!" yelled Sakura jumped and slicing at Kabuto. Kabuto countered by channeling energy into his own weapon and yelled,

"Mystical knife!"

He missed Sasuke however and thanks to Sasuke's attack, he became paralyzed.

Kabuto looked at him surprised and Sasuke smiled at him. ((One of those "you are dead" scary evil smile dunno how else to describe it!))

Unfortunately, Kabuto returned it, and Sasuke's Shaigan eyes widened.

"No way, he can still move…!"

"I knew that was the best you could do. Orochimaru was just wasting his time. Now it time you got yours Sasuke…" Suddenly, Kabuto's chakra spiked and then he jumped forward at him his eyes almost as red as Sasuke's.

"That power! It not natural!" thought Hinata as she watched the battle powerless.

Kabuto punched Sasuke right into a tree and Sasuke coughed up blood, and just as Kabuto turned, Sakura was jumping down on him, a chakra enhanced arm. She punched and just as he had done Sasuke, she pounded him right into a tree. But, again, he healed himself and charged forward. Sakura jumped out of the way of the Mystical knife Technique to beside Sasuke.

"Are you okay because I've got one more idea." She said to him.

"I figured you would." Sasuke said back wiping the blood from his mouth.

With that Sakura bite her thumb and said,

"Get ready to eat acid you bastard." She growled. Hinata tried to get up to assist but her injuries kept her from doing so. Kabuto suddenly instead of jumping towards Sakura and Sasuke, he went after the hurt Hinata. She tried to punch him but he was too fast and he wrapped his arm around her neck and pointed a kunai to her throat.

"I wouldn't try anything if I was you Sakura. If you try anything she's dead."

Sakura stopped in mid-summoning. No matter what they tried to do, Hinata would be done for!

"I don't think so!" Kabuto turned to see Ino shooting shukain and kunai right at him. He easy dodged it, and sent Ino flying into the building.

"INO!"

Sasuke was ready to charge forward but then he saw something that him stop.

"You're too soft Sasuke. That's why you were never good enough for Orochimaru." He glared. He went to cut Hinata's throat when he heard a loud furious yell behind him. Hinata took that opening to elbow him right in stomach then focused chakra into her hand just like Sakura and paid him back by breaking some of his ribs. Kabuto coughed up some blood and turned just in time to see a spiraling ball of energy hit him square in the chest.(( Three guesses whooo…)) Sasuke jumped out of the way while Sakura pumped up her arm again and hit him in the face. Kabuto went flying into the woods.  
"Shouldn't we go after him?" asked Naruto helping Hinata up.

"No need. Katsuyu is waiting for him." Said Sakura with a somewhat scary smile.

Kabuto was lying flat on his back, his chest covered in blood and blood was also trickling from his mouth. He opened his dark eyes and tried to get up. Suddenly a glop of acid fell in front of him melting a rock. He looked up to see (Katsuyu) (Tsunade's slug summoning) right above him. She then sprayed a shower of acid on him.

As Sakura helped Ino up they all turn towards the direction of a blood curding scream.

"Well, who gets credit for getting him?" asked Naruto with a cocky smile.

"I think we'll go with the team effort." Smiled Sakura as she healed Hinata's ribs.

"Right."

"But Naruto do us one favor." Said Hinata in a sweet voice.

"NEXT TIME DON'T CUT IT SO CLOSE!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino all jumped back in shock.

"Whoa. I think Hinata's been around you two too long." Said Sasuke to Sakura and Ino. The two were in such shock that Hinata had actually yelled that they just nodded in agreement not really realizing what Sasuke had said.

"S-sorry." Smiled Naruto scratching his head with embarrassment. Hinata blushed a little, shook her head then hugged Naruto.

"Just don't do it again." She said with a pout.

"I'll try." He said and boy did he mean it.

"_Jeez, Hinata can be scarier than Sakura_." Thought Naruto sweatdropping.

"Well, come on let's go help the others." Said Sasuke nodding towards the other parts of the village. The others nodded in agreement and then rushed off to help their follow shinobi.

----------

LOL!!!(The whole Hinata yelling part. Didn't know she could do that. (winks))

Urg, I've been in a real rut with this chapter because I wanted to make it as good as I could get but I just couldn't get to where I really wanted it. I knew if I kept messing with it, it would make it worse so sorry if it isn't the greatest. Any who, hoped you all like all the same! Man, I LOVED tonight's episode of Naruto! (It was the one when Shikamaru and Naruto find out all about Gaara, Man I love how they plotted to eat the food in front of Choji was sooooo hilarious!) Oh and one more thing,

WHY?!! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ASUMA WHY?!!! (Crying and ranting as Naruto does over everything due to shock and sadness) Sniff…

Next Time:

The Unstoppable Ninja of Konohagakure: The group that fights together sticks together!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay here is the long awaited Eight chapter of Together we are unstoppable! So sorry for the long wait, between finals, writer's block, and Christmas I just hadn't had the time. I may do a few drabbles on Christmas on the story "Hiccups". I may or may not update before the new year. Hopefully I will though. Thanks again to all the wonderful people who review they make my day!

Naruto: Hey Kiki-chan

Me: (ignoring him)

Naruto: Kiiiiki-channn

Me:…..

Naruto: KIKI-CHAN!

Me: WHAT IS IT NARUTO?!

Naruto: I'm just reminding you that you don't own me.

Me….That's why you interrupted me watching the 1st Naruto movie for?

Naruto: Uh….

Me: (Gets similar glare that Sakura gets and pulls out bo staff) You got till three …one THREE!!!

Naruto: AAAAHHH!!!!!!!

Joy to the world. (winks)

Chapter Eight

The Unstoppable Ninja of Konohagakure: The group that fights together sticks together!

"NEJI LOOK…out…" By the time Tenten said "look" Neji had already dodged the large needle attack and repelled back to where it came.

However, even for Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto, it was getting harder to keep up. It seemed as though there was an endless army at Orochimaru's command, and the shinobi of the hidden leaf village were starting to weaken. Elsewhere, not far from where Neji and TenTen were fighting, Danzo and Yamato were fighting; the two were finding things difficult.

"Don't think I don't know why you are with me Yamato-san."

Yamato didn't say anything as they fought. Danzo waited for a repose, then said,

"My first and only priority is to Konokagakure!"

"Then why…?"

"What else would you do to a traitor?"

"……."

"GAARA TO YOUR LEFT!"

Garra turned then dodged a sword then crushed the enemy.

"I do not know how long I can hold on, without the Shizure, I can't use the sand shield for long, I've already stopped using it." Gaara said turning to see Naruto cutting an enemy's throat.

"Yeah…."

Kunari was helping an injured Asuma into the other hospital. Tsunade turned around to see the couple walk in.

"Asuma are you alright?"

"(Cough), Yeah…It was that Kabuto guy…."

Tsunade smiled a grim smile and said,

"Well, you don't have to worry about him, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata kept care of him."

(over radio)

"Tsunade-Sama! We won't be able to hold out much longer!" said Shikamaru.

"Any suggestions?"

"Yeah, let everyone use their chakra based attacks. If we do that, it probably start making them turn back, many of these guys aren't very high-level."

Tsunade looked at Shizune for a second then turned back to the radio.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP! ENOUGH WITH THE HOLDING BACK!! SHOW THESE SCUMBAGS WHAT YOU GOT! USE YOUR CHAKRA BASE ATTACKS NOW!"

Once she did that, the blonde Hokage turned to her long-time friend and said,

"What do you say Shizune, all or nothing?"

"Tsunade, you always was a lousy gambler."

"Yeah, well…" smiled the Hokage, "When it comes to fighting, I've always been a bit of a sore loser. Let's go."

Shizune nodded and then followed Tsunade out of the safe hold right into a battle between TenTen and another weapon master. Tsunade gathered chakra into her arm and then charged forward.

"Alright people you heard Granny-sama!" yelled Naruto, doing his famous Shadow clone justu and charging forward. Sasuke followed suit, putting away his sword and charging forward with Chidori.

"Shadow sewing justu!"

"Chidori!"

"Desert Coffin!"

"Come on little girl, wanna play?" teased a rather large sound ninja to Sakura who was not far from Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto.

"Little?" said Sakura raising an eyebrow.

The sound ninja went to make a needle attack but Sakura focused energy into her leg and with one sound kick to the ground, she caused a large crack into the earth, which broke under the ninja, making him fall, just in time to meet Garra's sand. Sasuke looked at Sakura with utter amazement; Naruto seeing this said,

"Glad your back on our side eh?"

Just then, the earth shook violenently.

"SAKURA!"

"Naruto you baka! It wasn't me!"

"Hey guys, where did that come from?"

The foursome looked to see Sai riding on a chakra empowered drawing of a tiger.

"Dunno…."

"It came from the acadameny!" yelled Hinata, running towards them with Kakashi, and Neji. The others looked to where Hinata was pointing to see a large cloud of smoke coming from the Ninja school.

"Damn!" cursed Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-san, anybody!"

"That's Yamato." Said Kakashi.

"They must be at the school come on!" growled Naruto rushing forward. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Hinata ran after the hyper ninja while Sai and Neji went the long way around to be back up.

When the group got to their former school, one side of the school was in ruins. The group found Yamato and Danzo fighting an extremely powerful Sound ninja. He was using the same techniques as the other ninja from the sound village from the chuunin exams all at once. "Who the hell is that?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, but he isn't going to be around for long!"

Naruto jumped and tried to hit the sound ninja with Rasengan, but he moved so fast Naruto missed and got hit instead in the stomach then into the rumble.

"Naruto!"

"Foolish boy. You can not beat me, Naraku. ((Sorry fellow Inuyasha Fans, I just couldn't help myself.))

Sasuke glared at the ninja as helped Naruto up. Naraku was no taller then Kakashi but was extremely muscular like Guy. He had blood red hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail. Naraku's eyes were an empty brown and a small jaw. He had sound devices on both arms. Sasuke glanced back at Kakashi then back to Naruto. If they could plan things out just right, they could take this guy out without using too much chakra. Naraku somehow knew what they were plotting and attacked Sasuke and Naruto with one arm, Kakashi and Yamato with the other. Neji and Sai tried to use that as an opening but Naruku was able to spin 360 degrees and knocked them into the school.

"Neji, Sai!"

"Now you shall hear what hell sounds like!"

Naraku did some hand signs and then yelled,

"THOUSAND YEARS OF TORTURE !"

Kakashi, Yamato, and Danzo where able to avoid most of the effect but Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata weren't so lucky. Bloody screams ripped through them, bring them to their knees. Hinata screamed out it was so bad and hard for her and tears where streaming down Sakura's face. Naraku smiled and went right for Sasuke. Sasuke barely had time to register what was happening when Danzo stood in between the two, resulting in Naruku's slicing sound attack, cutting the ninja in several spots including his chest.

Sasuke was able to clean his head from the horrible nosie in time to catch Danzo. Sasuke gripped him and asked slimply,

"Why?"

Danzo lifted his head to look at Sasuke and said,

"Because I am loyal to Konoha, it was my duty to do what I could to protect it. It is now you're turn. Do your family proud Uchiha Sasuke." And with that, Danzo eyes closed and he slumped over. Sasuke very carefully laid him down.

Naraku smiled proudly as Sasuke stood up straight and then drew his sword.

"Let's see what cuts better, your sword or my sound."

Sasuke charged forward, sword crackling with energy. He and Naraku shared blows and it was hard for Sasuke to keep up. Naraku was forutaly though strong, was too confidante. Sasuke looked up to see Yamato and then yelled,

"NOW, CHIDORI NAGASHI!"

Naraku dodged it, just in time to meet Yamato's Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart. With him caught, Sasuke drew his sword right through Naraku's heart and pulled it out. Sasuke glared at the now dead sound ninja before turning to see the others back on their feet and in one piece.

Just as Kakashi was about to say something, they heard a huge hissing noise.

"Not another snake!" grumble Naruto.

"No…it's him." Said Sasuke quietly. Over the radio, Tsunade called out for Yamato and Kakashi to come and help her. Naruto and Sasuke locked eyes for a moment and knew what they had to do. Kakashi didn't say anything as he watch his team plus Neji, Hinata, and Sai run towards where the snake sound had originated from.

"Just be careful you guys." He thought as he watched them go.

The young ninja rushed to the site to see the rest of the rookie plus Guy's team and the Sand siblings.

"Now what?" asked TenTen looking around for the snake that they had heard.

"We fight as one." Said Sasuke. Just as he pulled his sword he heard it. The group of teenagers all turned and then shoulder to shoulder formed a circle in battle-ready stances.

Naruto was between Hinata and Neji and glanced at the Hyuuga's when they heard the laughter again.

"It's him." Said Gaara looking up. The group looked up to see him. Orochimaru was there in front of them, with an evil smile on his face.

------

Dun, dun, dun, DUN!!! (Boy, hope I did that right (sweatdrop))

Before anyone says anything, no it is not based off Thousand years of pain, I just happened to name this technique similar to it NOTHING MORE!

Again sorry for the long wait and sorry I didn't have to edit really this time.

Oh one more thing…

Me: OKAY TOGETHER NOW!  
Narutogang: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

Kiba/Akamaru :AROOOOOO!!

Lee/Guy: MAY THE YOUTHNESS OF THE WORLD SHINE BRIGHT!!

Me and everyone else: ……?!(sweatdrops)

LoLove, Laughs and Peace on Earth. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a GOOD NIGHT!!!

LoLove, Kiki


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Happy New year! Heeheeh, I watched the Naruto Marathon on New Year's Eve, and I got to see Naruto kick Kiba's butt again!

Kiba: I almost had him!

ME: Noticed difference between "almost" and NOT!

Kiba: ….Grumble….

Me: Sorry man, I much I as love you, I love Naruto better, not to mention he's cute.

Sakura: What about Sasuke?!"

Kiba; (rolls eyes) Uh hello?

ME: Yeah…he's good looking, but in the time skip, Naruto is MUCH hotter. Sorry

Sakura: NO WAY! Sasuke.

ME: Naruto

Kiba: Sigh….I guess I'll have to do it. Kiki-Chan doesn't own me, Sakura, Naruto or anybody else.

Me: NARUTO!

Sakura: SASUKE!

Kiba: Well this is going to take a while….. (sweatdrop).

Akamaru: woof.

Together Chapter Nine

The ninja way:

We are Fighting Dreamers and a family!

The Rookie Nine, Team Guy, and the sand siblings stood shoulder to shoulder, and glared at the former Leaf ninja. Orochimaru licked his lips like the snake he was, then said,

"So Sasuke, I see that you are no longer wearing your belt and are instead wearing your leaf head band. Does this mean you no longer wish to be my student?"

It was true. Sasuke had gotten rid of his purple belt. (Naruto drew Orochimaru's face on it then gave it to Akamaru to chew on then Naruto and Sakura gave it a proper burning. Last but not least, Akamaru relived himself on it to finish it off. ) Not only that, Sasuke was wearing a long sleeved, dark blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Yeah, you could say that unlike you, I saw the errors of my ways." Sasuke glanced over to look at Naruto who was smirking.

"Too bad for you Sasuke, it's too late to repent. You bare my mark. You are my next great body. You are mine." Orochimaru hissed.

"Oh yeah? Well, you'll have to go through all of us first before you get anywhere near him!" growled Naruto, him and the others took a step forward, weapons and eyes glaring. Inside, Sasuke was crying. He mentally kicked himself for everything he did. He knew he didn't deserve his friends. He drew his sword, and pointed it at him. When Orochimaru saw the sword his eyes got wide.

"That's…."

"That's right Orochimaru. This is Kakashi's sword. He had it repaired then gave it to me. He said that it was time for me move forward. I broke the sword that you gave me. (Naruto had a hand in breaking the sword as well; he held it as Sasuke broke it then Naruto got him to fire justu it for the heck of it then made a target that looked like Kabuto and threw the pieces at it). I have no more bonds with you."

The snake master smiled and said,

"How wrong you are Sasuke…." Orochimaru's eyes then got big, and then he jumped forward. When he did, everyone braced and waited for him to come to them. At the last second, everyone jumped expect for Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke did his fire justu, while Gaara began to do his desert sand attack. Orochimaru dodged it, and went right for Sasuke's throat. But just as he neared him, the snake found he couldn't move.

"I wouldn't forget about the rest of us so easily." Glared Shikamaru. Orochimaru was able to turn enough to see that Shikamaru had stopped him in his tracks. Thanks to the rain, there were more than enough shadows.

"Oh, you think that's enough to stop me?" he snickered. Somehow, Orochimaru twisted himself out of Shikamaru's bind and spun extremely fact, shooting kunai in all directions. Everyone jumped, and then Temari used her fan to blow the kunai away from them. When she did that, Akamaru and Kiba came charging right behind her wind doing fang over fang. He dodged just in time to met Naruto's Rasengan. When he cut it, he found it was just a clone. Orochimaru jumped out of the way of TenTen's weapons into a tree. The rain had lightened up enough for everyone to clearly see the wicked smile on his face.

"What? Is that the best you've got?"

"You've seen nothin' yet."

Orochimaru turned to see Hinata and Neji glaring at him with their byakagan. Then the two jumped at him, Hinata Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō, Neji Hakke Kuushou. Orochimaru was able to hold off some of the two cousin's attacks, but he still got winded. Sakura and Ino jumped in, and both used the Mystical Palm Technique, cutting him across the lower part of his body. Then they jumped clear of him, Orochimaru was able to land on his feet in time to meet Rock Lee's foot. Even after getting kicked around by Lee, he was still able to move fast enough to get away from Lee and hit him into Neji.

"Not bad for children." He panted looking around.

"Give it up Orochimaru." Yelled Naruto.

"Not only are you out numbered, you're out of time! You're body is already starting to decompose!"

"I wouldn't get too confidante yet boy. I still have many tricks up my sleeves."

"And so do we." Growled Naruto with a large foxy grin plastered on his face.

At that moment, the real Naruto, along with Sasuke, came charging at him, doing Rasengan and Chordi. The sanin jumped out of the way while Sasuke's and Naruto's attacks caused a very large crater right were the ninja had been the tree now was splinters flying everywhere.

The one word that went through everyone's mind was simply this:

"BAKAS!" as they got out the line of fire from the remnants of the tree they had just destroyed.

The two teammates turned to see Orochimaru on the ground, pleased to see splinters sticking out of his body. The two then jumped down in front of him, Sasuke drew his sword, Naruto his kunai. The two stopped just in front of him.

"So, ready to give up yet?"

They just stood there looking the rotten ninja, but then; he glared at them in a way that shook everyone right down to their bones.

"You think that you have severed all ties to me Sasuke? Foolish boy, did you forget about the curse mark on your neck?"

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk.

"I will never use it again. It is sealed."

You think that a simple seal CAN STOP ME?!" he yelled, then did a number of hand signs. Suddenly, Sasuke felt a burning in his neck.

"_No, it c-can't be_…" thought Sasuke desperately.

"Sasuke!" yelled out Sakura. She jumped down and stood behind him. Sasuke's eyes got wide then he went down on his knees, screaming in agony, gripping his curse mark.

"SASUKE!" His two teammates crouched down beside him. Naruto glared at Orochimaru and said,

"CUT IT OUT!"

"I had a feeling that you would betray me Sasuke, just like you betrayed your friends. So, I made sure when the time came, I could make your mark go into the second stage, and take your body."

"OVER _MY_ DEAD BODY!" yelled Naruto getting up and in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto…no…don't…"

"No Sasuke."

Just then in the shadows, Tsunade and the sensei plus Yamato where hidden in the trees watching them.

"Should we…go help them?"

"No."

"Kakashi…."

"This is their fight. Their right. It is time that they stand on their own feet."

"But…."

"Trust me. I know they can."

Tsunade only nodded and said,

"He's right. This is their fight not ours. Let them prove themselves to themselves. Only then will they ever truly meet their potential."

"Fools you have no idea what really pain is…nor what true power is…"said Orochimaru walking slowly around Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto his face dark.

"No idea what hell is…" At that moment, the curse mark went into the first stage, he screamed out in even more pain. He just couldn't fight it back.

Naruto looked at his friend then Orochimaru, and then charged full power at him, his eyes red.

"You have no idea what hell is! I have the nine-tailed demon inside me! But I still fight, because I never go back on my word! That's my nindo!"

Everyone expect Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, Gaara, and Sakura were surprised when they heard Naruto state that he had the nine-tailed fox sealed inside him.

"_Of course! That's what he meant when he said that he had the real thing sealed inside him back when we caught Gaara trying to get Lee_!" thought Shikamaru finally understanding what his friend stated what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Well Naruto, you may not mind having a demon but what about your friends?" he said glancing at them. And what Orochimaru saw actually made him truly scared. Hinata and Sakura glared at the ninja ((hey if Sakura AND Hinata glared at me I would be terrified too!))

"You think that we, **_I_** would abandon Naruto just because of that?!" yelled Hinata.

"I already know! He told me! But it didn't make me love him any less! No matter what, I shall always stand behind Naruto for he IS going to be the next Hokage Orochimaru and…He is stronger than you will ever be." Stated Hinata proudly. Neji smiled at his cousin then stood beside her and said,

"Couldn't of said anything better myself. Naruto is my rival and fellow shinobi. I will never falter. I am proud to fight beside him."

"The only monster around here Orochimaru," growled Shino,

"IS YOU."

"Right. You are not going to win." Said Rock Lee stepping forward to help Naruto pick up and support Sasuke.

"Fools.You all have just sealed you fates!" Orochimaru did another hand sign, which made the curse marks glow red, bringing Sasuke crashing down on his knees in pain again.

"Just go…" muttered Sasuke. His vision was blurry he was in so much pain. Lee and Naruto let the Uchiha down slowly and Naruto said to him.

"I will never leave you Sasuke. You are my brother. Shut the stupid talk and leave this to us." Naruto and Lee straightened up and glared at the Snake master with utter loathing. Orochimaru then yelled and went to get Sasuke. Sasuke eyes closed waiting for a blow but it never came. He instead heard yelling and weapons clashing.

Sasuke looked up to see everyone fighting. Even though his vision was blurry he could see everyone…Rock Lee fighting using the primary lotus, Neji using his rotation, Hinata using gentle fist, Sakura and Ino both slashing kunai, Choji his fists, Shikamaru backing Choji up with his shadow sewing, TenTen using her own swords, Shino using his bugs and kunai, Kiba and Akamaru slashing out, Gaara attacking with his sand, Temari her fan, Kankuro his puppets, and Naruto…Naruto was using his fox chakra even though he knew what was going to happen if it got out of control….and they were all fighting for him. Slowly, he panted as he reached for Kakashi's sword and gripped it tight. The curse mark was already starting to slowly go into the second stage. As his vision got even more blurry, he saw Naruto take a hit….

"Naruto…"

Then Sakura and Ino got smacked…

"Sakura…(cough)….Ino…"

Was this it for him? Was Orochimaru really going to win? Was all the training, all the missions, all for not? Was he never going to avenge his family? Then he heard Kakashi's words echo in his head…

"Live in the present Sasuke, the present can be more important than the past…"

Sasuke then remembered his father…

"_Do not follow in your brother's foot steps Sasuke_…"

"_You're like my brother Sasuke_…."

He looked up to see Orochimaru blow Choji and Shikamaru to the side then cut down Sai's tigers. Everyone else was already on the ground…

"No…."

Orochimaru then jumped up to Sakura, sword raised…

"_I won't lose this family too they're my family now too_!"

Sasuke somehow, he didn't how, nor would he ever figure out how, but he gathered his chakra and pushed back the curse mark, which was in the second stage. He roared out, picked up his sword, then speed in front of Sakura and blocked Orochimaru's deathly blow.

"I lost one family, I WON'T LOSE ANOTHER ONE!"

Orochimaru now knew what real fear tasted like. Sasuke's Sharingan. eyes glared death at him. Sasuke had not only pushed back the curse mark, but as Sasuke defied him, it slowly started to…fade.

"Look at the curse mark!" cried Anko in total shock.

"It's fading!"

"S-Sasuke…" cried Sakura.

Sasuke then pushed Orochimaru back and started to duel furiously with him.

Naruto slowly got up and so did Sakura. Naruto turned to the others and told them to get back. They didn't argue.

"Naruto…" whispered Hinata.

"It'll be okay Hinata. I promise. I always keep my word." He said looking at her. She nodded then He and Sakura charged forward, squad seven taking turns slashing at the former Leaf ninja.

The three had totally calm looks on their faces and were working as one, as a team, fighting Orochimaru back.

Kakashi was crying quietly, as he watched them, tears falling slowly. Proud that they had finally reached what he had stressed all along. He never felt, nor would he ever feel prouder then what he did right there and then.

Suddenly though, Orochimaru gathered chakra in his hands, and blasted Sakura and Sasuke back, then grabbed Naruto and put him in a head lock. The two fell back a few feet, and both spat up a little bit of blood.

Both could only watch as Naruto struggled with Orochimaru.

"Sorry to disappoint you Naruto it seems this is the end for you…"

"Never." Growled Naruto.

"It's so sad, you are so much like your father the fourth…." He gripped Naruto even harder making him cough and gasp for air. Gaara, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji all went to charge but Naruto yelled out to them to stay right where they were.

"Death must be so amazing, Naruto…."

"Won't be for you bastard…" he growled at the snake.

"Silly boy…you have no hope. The fourth could have probably been able to fight me…"

Naruto gasped and out of no where, Kakashi's voice came into his head…

"_It's because I have great expectations for you as a shinobi, Naruto…I believe that only you can surpass the fourth hokage…"_

Slowly, unnoticed by Orochimaru, Naruto's hand started to glow, his eyes red…

"No, he probably couldn't, BUT I CAN!" yelled Naruto, as he elbowed Orochimaru then turned and jumped forward, and yelled,

"THIS IS MY HOME AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE IT!"

"WIND RELEASE RESEGAN!"

Orochimaru's eyes widen in terror as Naruto's ultimate technique ((YES HE MASTEREDIT!)) came forward in all its power towards him. Orochimaru screamed, and just as Naruto's wind element Rasengan came in contact with his heart, Orochimaru's sword pieced Naruto right above his stomach through his right lung, energy flowing from the blade into him.

"NARUTO!" screamed Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata in horror as Orochimaru's body became dust, then Naruto's body slowly fall forward onto the ground. He didn't get up.

------

"No…" said Tsunade slowly, seeing images of Dan and her brother in her mind.

Hinata just stood there for a moment, Shino and Kiba where holding on to her to stop her from charging forward. Now they where holding for comfort. Not for her, for them. Rock Lee was holding a teary eyed TenTen, Neji was so over come all he could do was look at Naruto with disbelief. Ino was weeping into Sai's chest while he cried as well, Choji just stated down at the ground not sure what to do. Temari placed her shaking hand on a teary eyed Shikamaru's shoulder, Kankuro was just in total disbelief as well, and Gaara, Gaara was crying just like the rest of them.

"N-naruto…, NARUTO!" the Hyuga screamed. Sasuke and Sakura both got up and turned him over. Blood soaked his orange and black shirt, his eyes shut, and his face peaceful. Sasuke and Sakura let their tears flowed freely.

"NO" cried Sasuke. Sakura couldn't say anything. Then she blew.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! WAKE UP! Please…." Sakura leaned over into Sasuke and he hugged her tightly, crying into her hair. Hinata shook her head, and then she ran to him. Shino and Kiba willing let her. Akamaru started to howl.

She threw herself down on her knees, crying, she buried her face into his chest.

"Naruto you lied! You said everything would be alright! You promised! P-p-please Naruto…_please_…" she cried losing all control.

For what he swore was only a minute, Naruto saw nothing but light and heard a deep voice say,

"I am proud of you. You did what I never did. I am proud of you my son. Know that I am proud of you Naruto."

Then just like that, Naruto felt conscious again, and heard crying, and felt a warm body pressed against him. He also felt, slowly but surely, the fox's chakra healing his wounds.

"**Wake up you dobe. They're worried about you."**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Hinata's indigo hair, and beside him, a crying Sasuke holding a crying Sakura.

"Guys?"

Hinata looked up in total and complete shock. So did Sasuke, Sakura, and everyone else for that matter.

"What's with all the tears? I beat him didn't I?" he said grinning his famous smile that Hinata had fallen in love with.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura pulling him into a hug. Hinata slipped back an inch or so that his team could hold him.

"You hopeless loser." Said Sasuke shaking his head and pulling the two into a hug.

For a few minutes, the three embraced each other. Once they pulled away, Sakura smiled at him, and then she hit BOTH of her teammates on the head."

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled the two together.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE THE END OF ME YOU KNOW THAT?!"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Naruto turned to her and then hugged her.

"I kept my promise didn't I?" he whispered quietly.

"You always do." She whispered back softly.

Everyone else too was beside themselves. Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Ino even Sai were jumping around out of pure joy and relief. Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru simply wiped their tears away and smiled at the knuckled-headed ninja.

As one, the older ninja sighed relief, and laughed at Sakura.

Naruto assisted by Hinata slowly stood up to see everyone. He smiled at Sasuke who, smiled slowly back.

As TenTen leaned her cheek on Lee's, Naruto suddenly remembered….

"Hey, Sasuke, we won right? Shikamaru, Sai, Lee…."

The other boys looked at him for a moment then looks of understanding came on each of their face, then sly grins.

"Oh yeah…" grinned Sasuke turning to look right at Sakura. Sakura raised her eyebrows at him and said,

"Okay, what are you guys up to?"

The girls looked at their respective boys.

Shikamaru groaned, Lee smirked, and so did Sasuke, Naruto and Sai.

"You see, we made a little promise to do something if we all got though this.

Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly and said,

"And what would that be?"

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other then back to Hinata and Sakura.

Naruto then smiled and whispered,

"_This_."

He quickly before Hinata could even register what Naruto said; he pressed his lips against Hinata's. Sasuke smirked as he locked his lips with Sakura's, he could only imagine the look on her face. Sai looked cheekily at Ino, dipped her a little and kissed her. Lee just simply pulled TenTen forward a little and kissed her; while Temari went to say something not noticing any one else, Shikamaru grumbled something thing that sounded like "Troublesome" though with a smile, and took Temari for a loop as he locked his lips with hers.

Instantly, Kiba cheered Naruto and Hinata on, as Hinata jumped into Naruto arms holding each other closer, while Neji cocked an eyebrow though there was a small smile on his lips as he looked at his cousin. Kakashi was laughing at not only Naruto and Hinata but also Sakura and Sasuke as the two held each other very close as well. Asuma was laughing and shaking his head at Shikamaru's somewhat goofy smile and Ino's giggling. Choji was cheering on Shikamaru and Naruto while Temari's brothers simply smiled at their sister, And Guy was cheering on Lee and TenTen saying something about their youthful vigor, (TenTen made a mental note to kill Guy later). Anko and Yamato just laughed at the lot of them. Jiraiya was smiling and wrapped his arm around Tsunade's shoulder and whispered something into her ear that made her smile even wider. While Kurenai smiled and thought,

"_Hinata, you finally got your wish_."

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Asuma smiling at her. She smiled back then looked back to their students. Finally after a large amount of uncounted minutes, the couples broke apart, smiling into one another's eyes.

The older shinobi jumped down then approached their students. Kakashi stood just stood there for a moment at his three pupils. Then said with a smile hidden behind his mask said,

"Took you three long enough!"

Everyone laughed. Then Tsunade got a business like look on her face and cleared her throat.

"Naruto, please come here."

He glance at Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura who all nodded, he then went and stood in front of the fifth hokage. Tsunade looked at him for a moment, and then…she whacked him on the head.

"OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For calling me granny-sama." She grinned.

Naruto glared at her then Tsunade got serious.

"Naruto, you and your teammates have proven that you are more than capable to protect and care for this village. I am proud of you all for what you all have done today." She looked at Sasuke then said,

"More than one dream has come and," she grinned, "Will come true today."

Sakura eyes grew big. Did Tsunade mean that…?

"Now, I can't make it official right away but…Naruto Uzumaki as soon as everything is finished, I wish to make you my replacement for the position of Hokage."

Naruto just started at her with a total surprised look on his face but when in sunk in, his face exploded with a humongous smile then ran around like he always did and even grabbed Hinata and twirled her around.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said,

"Man where does that guy get all that energy?!"

Kakashi smiled and said as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura hugged again,

"Who knows? All I know that our number one hyper active, knuckle headed ninja just became the greatest ninja before our very eyes."

Jiraiya smiled and thought,

"Just as you hoped Yondaime, he will be known as a hero."

All together watching ball drop…

3,

2,

1,

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!!!

………

Naruto: Okayyyy….now what?

ME: (slaps forehead and sighs) We party baka.

Naruto: OH! Why didn't ya say so?! Let's go!

(Runs around with Lee acting like the nut jobs they truly are)

Me/Sakura: (sweatdrops).

Kakashi: Well, you can never say they don't keep things instering…(Naruto and Lee where trying to get Neji to wear a stupid hat and he wasn't too willing)

Me: I guess….

(Now they were karoking "All star" by Smash Mouth

Sasuke: Speaking of losers….

Me: OH NO! Heaven help me, WHY did I get that dumb machine?

(Akamaru barking along, while Tsunade smacks Jiraiya on the head for some reason, Sakura and Ino are teasing Kakashi with his book, Kiba, Guy, Lee and Choji join in singing while Shikamaru, Sasuke, the other sensei and the sand siblings just watch shaking their heads.)

Me: This is the last time I throw a party at my place. (Then goes and joins in the singing).

"_Hey now you're rock star….!"_

Giggles.

I was up till about 3:00 a.m writing this, dunno why, my writer's block became unblocked.

Happy New Year everybody!

LoLove, Kiki

P.S- At least two more chapter shall come so don't worry! Oh and I'm not too sure how Kakashi told Sasuke to move on so I just winged that part. And please let me know how I did with the fight part! (Good, bad, okay…yeah know) Have fun!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey everybody! Glad you all liked Chapter nine! I really worked hard on that so it nice to know it didn't stink! Now this is just kinda a filler chapter. I'm not sure what to do next so I'll leave it to my loyal reviewers. Would you like me to get into the Akatsuki or should I just end it in the next chapter like I originally planned? (with a epilogue). For now however, here is Chapter Ten! Oh, sorry I didn't update sooner, my mum got sick so yeah anyway, on with the chapter!

P.S- I don't own Naruto, if I did, Asuma would be alive and with Kurenai - sensei! (whimper…..)

Chapter Ten

Sleepover at Hinata's

After a long night of fighting and a long day of cleaning up, the group of teenagers where exhausted to say the least.

"Man, this stinks!" complained Naruto.

"Ya think? Man, looks like we are going to have to crash at the hospital…." Sighed Shikamaru.

The group was outside the damaged Ninja academy. Many of the homes where blocked thanks to extreme damage from the snakes and fighting so, many of the streets where total blocked off until they were repaired well enough for people to pass. Including Shikamaru's, Sasuke's, Naruto's and Sakura's places.

"Yeah…but the thing is I really don't want to go there because they are overwhelmed as it is…."

At that moment, Kakashi appeared in front of the group.

"Hey guys."

"So, what are our orders?" asked Kiba who was sitting on top of a sleeping Akamaru.

"To put it simply? Rest. There's nothing really nothing more you all can do. Not in the condition you all are in right now at any rate. Oh, and everyone is coming back, dunno when but they are heading back."

"That's good." Said Hinata with a small smile.

"Well, that's it. Later." And with that, the copy-cat ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Man what a drag. What are we going to do now?" sighed Shikamaru.

Hinata thought for a moment then got an idea.

"We could all go back to my place."

Everyone looked at Hinata with raised eyebrows.

"Are you sure that would be okay Hinata?"

The Hyuga nodded her head.

"No one is there and it's far enough away from all the noise here but close enough if something happened we would be near."

Neji nodded and added,

"It's big enough for all of us and seeing as how the hospital is the only other option…."

"I vote to go!" said Naruto instantly.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Big surprise. But I'm with him."

Everyone nodded in agreement. So with that, everyone headed out to the Hyuga mansion.

It was eight o'clock once they finally got there. Even Naruto was dragging his feet. None of them had gotten more than two hours sleep in the last 24 hours.

The group entered into the large mansion and into the large living room. Akamaru sat outside on the porch, already chasing cats in his dreams. Naruto threw himself down on the couch, and sighed taking in the large Hyuga mansion.

"Wow, Hinata-chan, this place is beautiful." Smiled TenTen.

"Thanks. I'll just go and get some spare blankets and pillows."

"Oh here Hinata, let us help you." Said Sakura, who followed her along with Temari, Ino and TenTen.

"Hey Naruto, did….?" Kiba turned to see Naruto already curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

"Boy, that didn't take him long."

Sasuke chuckled,

"After fighting big snakes and sound ninja, then fighting and killing one of the most powerful and darkest ninja of all time would even make _him_ a little on the tired side."

Choji then got a mean idea. Grinning, he went over and twisted Naruto's nose.

"WHAT! Damn it Choji!" yelled Naruto as Choji ran for it. Naruto took one of the hard toss pillows off the couch intending to hit Choji but of course missed and instead hit Kankuro instead.

"HEY!"

"Uh? Oh sorry!"

Sasuke started to laugh and Naruto took that as a dare. So he hit Sasuke with another pillow.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke grabbed the pillow that Naruto hit him with intending to hit the blonde instead he hit Neji who was dumb enough to stand beside the couch.

"Okay that's it!"

Well, even Neji's aim was bad for he hit Shikamaru whose hit lead to Lee, who hit Kiba, who went to smack Naruto but ran into Shikamaru who got Kankuro, then Naruto aiming again for Choji, got Gaara. Naruto and the rest just froze not sure what Gaara would do, who forutaly had softened over the years, just skipped the pillows and just grabbed Naruto and wrestled with him. In the five minutes the girls had gone the boys had gotten themselves into a full fledged war involving punching, headlocks, toss pillows and couch cushions. And they were having a ball.

When Temari, TenTen, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino came out they took one look at the boys messing around calling each other names, hitting, wrestling, laughing, smacking each other with pillows which lead for a group sweat drop.

"Uh..?"

"Leave it to me." Sighed Sakura who took one of the pillows that they had brought out and whacked Naruto on the head due to the fact he was on the floor and not far from her.

"OW! HEY…Oh boy….uh…hey Sakura!"

Sakura looked down at Naruto and Sasuke with her hands on her hips.

The rest of the boys stopped abruptly at the sound of the name.

"What in the name of the fourth Hokage are you all doing?"

"Choji started it!" complained Naruto getting up and glaring at the large ninja.

Ino rolled her eyes and threw the blankets and pillows that she was carrying at Choji.

"Whatever. Can't you guys ever act your age?!"

"That's a silly question, of course not." Laughed TenTen. (This comment earned her a few glares.)

As the boys started to pick were they were going to sleep, the girls "helped" by observing. Naruto claimed the couch but alas, Neji had the cushions; until Hinata told him to give them back. (When Hinata turned her back Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.) Once the boys had calmed down, the girls started to leave.

"Hey, where are you all going?" asked Sasuke looking at Sakura's back. ((yeah, right)).

"Uh? Oh, Hinata's room." Said Sakura turning to look at Sasuke.

"What? Aren't you going stay in here with us?" asked Naruto with a pout at Hinata.

"No, we are going to go and sleep in Hinata's room." Said TenTen.

"Yeah, that way we're guaranteed some sleep." Chuckled Temari.

"THAT and it's time for serious girl talk!" giggled Ino, who wrapped her arm around Sakura.

"Yeah, come on girls." Giggled Sakura who wrapped her arms around Hinata, then together the girls left.

"Yeah love you too!" complained Sai calling after them.

"No kidding!" added Naruto.

"Good Night boys." Giggled Temari.

"Oh well, we need to get some sleep anyway." Said Neji getting under the covers. No sooner had he said that, a roar of giggles came from Hinata's room.

As one, the guys groaned.

"This is going to be a total drag."

In Hinata's room,

"Shush! The boys are probably trying to sleep!" reproached Hinata at the other four.

"S-sorry." Laughed Ino.

"Yeah, it just did you see the sad looks on their faces?" chuckled Temari throwing her blanket and pillow on the floor then herself.

"Well, at least we know they love us." Giggled Sakura.

"Yeah…" sighed Hinata happily as she got into her own bed.

"Okay, so who wants to talk about their kiss first?" giggled Ino.

"Huh?!" gapped Hinata.

"I'll go first." Smirked Temari.

"Is he as lazy kisser as he is a ninja?" giggled Ino, taking her long hair out of it's' ponytail and then lying down on her stomach then propping her head up on her arms.

"Truthfully…no." laughed Temari.

The girls roared in laughter again, and therefore another round of groans came from the living room.

"What could they possible be talking about?" complained Naruto taking his pillow and covering his ears with it.

"How good kissers you guys are." Smirked Gaara who was the closest to the door that lead into the hall.

"You're kidding." Said Sasuke who was right beside Naruto on the floor. (Next to Sasuke was Sai then Lee, In front of the door way was Shikamaru, Gaara beside the door and in front of him was Choji and Shino, and lying across from them was Kiba and Kankuro.)

"Nope."

Sai laughed, putting his hands behind his head as he lay back on his bed he said,

"Bet cha I'm better than Naruto."

"YEAH RIGHT."

"Is there really a point to this?" asked Neji with his eyes closed.

"Nice try. I'm probably better."

"You?! Mr. Dark and gloomily and totally ignored Sakura. I don't think so!"

"What if we say I was the best and leave it at that."

"Okay now who's talking? You are such a lazy bum I'm surprised you put the effort into it." Laughed Sai.

Kankuro laughed and said,

"No kidding."

Shikamaru glared at the two and said,

"Forget it. Let's try and get some sleep huh?"

"Yeah, I'm with Shikamaru-kun." Yawned Choji.

"Yeah…" said Naruto turning over pulling his blanket over him as he did.

A moment of silence and then…

"Bet I'm a better kisser than you Sasuke."

"NARUTO SHUT UP!"

The girls looked up at the sound of all the boys as one yelling at Naruto which lead into another wave of giggles.

"Well-l, we'd better be kind and go to sleep." Sighed Sakura.

The others nodded and curled up as Hinata turned the light off.

Later…

Once all the boys where asleep, the girls snuck out of Hinata's room and decided to be nice and curl up with the guys. Hinata tipped toed around Sasuke and very quietly and slipped under the blanket then gently laid her head on Naruto's chest. Temari as she snuggled up to Shikamaru almost gave out a small squeak when Shikamaru turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her to bring the sand ninja closer to him. She elbowed him lightly and he just grinned. Ino quietly curled up beside Sai, kissing him on the forehead as she did. TenTen curled up beside Lee, as she Lee smiled and wrapped one arm around her to bring her closer. Just as Sakura got under the covers, Sasuke gently brought his arms around her, as she placed her arms on his chest. Both smiling.

Little did they notice Gaara was smiling as well.

And so for the rest of the Night they slept curled up tight together.

Morning….

Konohamaru and Hanabi ran around the estate of the Hyugas, giggling as they searched for our favorite Heros. The two suddenly but quietly skidded into the room where the group was resting. Konohamaru and Hanabi looked wide eyed at the group then at each other, and then went into silent snickers. Gaara slowly opened one eye and smirked at the two young ninja.

"Hiashi -sama, we found them!" called out Konohamaru careful not to wake the sleeping teenagers.

"Eh?" Hiashi, Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya all walked in to see the funny site. Gaara was sitting in a chair near the door arms folded and asleep (so it seemed), and spread out on the floor were Shino, Neji, Kiba, and Choji. While Shikamaru/Temari, Lee/TenTen, Sai/Ino, and Sasuke/Sakura were curled up into each other. Hiashi suddenly took his eyes off the ground and to the couch. His eyes widen slightly at the sight.

Hinata was curled up on Naruto Uzumaki's chest. Both looked very happy and very peaceful curled up together. Tsunade snickered at the look on Hiashi's face.

At that moment, Hinata who was closer to the back of the couch, turned that way and pulled the blanket closer to her as she did. She also accidentally pushed Naruto off the couch he was that close to the edge.

BANG!

"OW DAMN IT!" yelled Naruto.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA GET OFF ME!" yelled a somewhat winded Sasuke, pushing off his teammate. Hinata sleepy opened her eyes then they widen and looked down to see Naruto on top of Sasuke. Luckily for Sakura, she had gotten on the left side of Sasuke so when Naruto fell off the couch, he landed on Sasuke instead of her. Lucky Sasuke. Not so lucky Naruto.

"Um, N-Naruto are you…?"

"You-hopeless-LOSER!" growled Sasuke as he hit the just mentioned ninja on the skull.

"Ow! Hey! SORRY I DIDN'T DO IT ON PROPOSE YOU JERK!" he said forehead to forehead to Sasuke.

"Would you two please shut up?" complained Temari not bothering to open her eyes.

"Yeah, can it." Agreed Shikamaru, too lazy to open his eyes.

Sakura opened one eye to look up at the two and said with a smirk,

"I wouldn't glare at each that close if I were you two; remember what happen the last time you did."

The two quickly made a gap between each other praying to whatever god that was out there for that "incident" to NEVER EVER happen again so long as they were both still breathing. The two glared at each other for another five seconds before returning to their girlfriends.

Sasuke pushed Sakura over with his foot before he lay back down on the floor earning himself a small smack. A smile crept onto his face as he wrapped his arms around her.

Naruto sighed and snuck back under the blankets with Hinata, kissed her lightly on the cheek which she returned, and then the two cuddled up with each other. Everyone got comfortable again when Naruto decided that he just had to ask. Which pretty much guaranteed his death as well…

"Hey Sasuke I gotta ask, who's better me or Sakura."

WHAM!  
Both Sasuke's and Sakura's fists came in contacted with Naruto's head at the same time. Hinata sighed, placed her hand over her eyes and shock her head as her num-skull of a boyfriend got into trouble with his teammates.

"How could you?" yelled Sakura.

"S-sorry! IT WAS A JOKE!"

"Some joke! You loser!"

(Smack!)

"If you don't mind I really wish to forget that horrible experience for once and for all!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"TO MAKE YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

"You never answered me my question by the way."

SMACK!

"Naruto, if you don't can it, I'LL GET UP AND SHUT YOU UP MYSELF!" (Temari)

"If it'll make ya shut up! Sakura of course you baka!"

"Yeah well you're not that nice either. Hinata beats you…AKKK!!"

Sakura jumped up on the couch, folded her legs, leaned her head on her hand, glared at her two baka friends as they fought on the floor, and then blew her hair out of her face. Hinata just sighed at the two. In the end, Sasuke won the wrestling match, smack him on the head again, Sakura rolled her eyes at Hinata, then got up, stepped a well placed foot on Naruto's back, then curled up again with her boyfriend. Naruto glared at the two as Hinata pulled him back to her on the couch, wrapped her arms around him which made him calm down. He smiled at the white-eyed girl and then curled up back beside her. Again, everyone settled down, sweet warmth and love over came them…Tsunade then decided that she needed to end it and cleared her throat.

The reaction was extremely funny to say the least.

Naruto fell off the couch with a load "THUD" missing Sasuke this time. Sasuke and Sakura both got up so fast that their necks popped, Temari and Shikamaru very slowly got up and rubbed their eyes and analyzed what was going on, Neji jerked up so fast that he hit his head with Shino's, Choji just looked around dumbly, Kiba growled at looked over at Naruto thinking he had something to do with the nose, and Sai and Ino quickly got up the same time as Kankuro, Temari, Gaara (who was the most composed one out of the lot), and Shikamaru did. Tsunade waited calmly (it was so hard not to laugh that her face was hurting it was that funny) for them all to stand up before speaking. Naruto said sorry to them and Tsunade let out a small chuckle,

"It's okay. Any, just thought you lot would like to know that everyone is back so if you want to go see your families now you can." The group nodded. (And inwardly sighed a breath of relief.) Kakashi was silently laughing behind his mask.

"Alright! Who's up for breakfast?" said Choji.

"ME!" said Naruto, Sai, Kiba and Konohamaru as one.

Hinata giggled as the four went outside to head to where ever they were heading, the rest slowly got their things to getter and thanked Hinata and Neji before they left. Once everyone else had gone, Hiashi turned to his daughter.

"So, you and Uzumaki huh?"

Hinata went a little wide eyed then looked at her father straight into his eyes and said,

"Yes, Naruto asked me and I said yes." Hiashi instead of frowning, he smiled, shocking Hinata.

"I see, you and the soon to be Hokage. Not a bad match. Are you sure though he is the one you wish is a bit…hyper?"

Hinata smiled back her father and said,

"Yes."

As Hinata ran off to find her love of her life,

Hiashi looked proudly after her,

"_Ever since she started to be with Uzumaki, she has grown in a powerful ninja. She no longer stutters and for the first time in her life she looked me straight in the eye. That boy is quite amazing indeed…And so are you my daughter."_

Hinata found Naruto along with Kiba, Choji, Sai, and Konohamaru all at the ramen bar, woofing down food. Naruto looked up to Hinata with a funny look on her face.

"What's up Hinata?"

"Uh? Oh nothing. Just that father doesn't mind me being with the best ninja around." She said cheekily at him.

Naruto laughed and Kiba half choked due to the fact he had never heard Hinata sound like that.

Kiba turned to look at his teammate, a proud smile on his face.

"Hey guys!"

The group turned to see Ino and Sakura running towards them.

"What's up?" asked Choji between bites.

"A festival that's what!" giggled Ino.

"Yeah, tomorrow night, after a special ceremony." Smiled Sakura looking at Naruto who grinned at her then Hinata.

"Hinata, want to be my date?"

Hinata giggled then said with a very Naruto-ish smile,

"Thought you would never ask, Naruto-kun."

------------

Heehee, Naruto is had a real influence on her! (Now if she could had a influence on him….lol) Now, like I said before, you my loyal viewers get to decide wither I go on and deal with Akatsuki, or do I just leave it here in the next chapter like I planed. Either way, I'll probably do a next generation one, (that for sure will have lots of action!) So, review and let me know and just F.Y.I…

GO TO AND ON THE SITE IS A LINK TO TO SEE THE VERY SHORT BUT SWEET PREVIEW FOR

NARUTO: Shippūden

(Hurricane chronicles)

I shall also put a link on my profile for the extended trailer though there is not much more to it than the 18 second one! Ooooooh, FEB 15th CAN NOT COME SOON ENOUGH!!!! I love and (winks) (Hinata and Kiba look sooo cool!)

Hinata/Kiba: Thanks!

LoL, Kiki

P.S- if I get a few reviews I shall update sooner, if not, it will be a good week at least before I can update due to my semester is starting on next Monday. Also, I think I am coming down with whatever flu my mum had.

So, later!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Due to popular demand, I shall continue with the story (large sounds of cheering), I have no idea how long it shall go now! Bless you all who review I can not say it enough! Now for the next chapter! I have had this chapter in my little brain since I started this so enjoy! Here is more of the lovely fluffy goodness that we all love! Sorry it took so long to do this but school started…so on with it!

Sasuke: Hey I got a bone to pick with you!

Me: Uh?! What did I do?!"

Sasuke: Naruto is better looking than me?!

Me: Sorry! I don't own you! I don't have any control on how hot you guys look! Besides, when did you start to care?

Sasuke: You hurt my feelings

Me: (uses sharigan) Haha, nice try Sakura. I still think Naruto is hotter and trying to make out that Sasuke cares isn't going to work.

Sakura: Curse it! Wait, since when do YOU have sharigan?!

Me: Hey this is my reality, if I want Sharigan, I can write it in. (sticks tongue out)

Sakura: Grumbles….

Me: Ah, the power of being a writer. (Insert evil laugh)

Chapter Eleven

A Festival Fit for a Hokage:

Love that is true

Now that everyone was back and everything was repaired, celebration was in order. Kankuro went back to Sunakgure, due to the fact that someone needed to be there. (Though Temari said that the real reason was because she didn't want the whole girl population of Konoha subjected to his dumb pick-up lines; when Naruto asked Gaara about it, he said "no comment").

The girls agreed to meet the boys at the front of Ichiraku just before the party started. They were having a blast getting ready at Ino's place.

"Here Hinata, I'll do your lips for you."

"Oh, thanks Sakura-Chan."

"TenTen, are you just going to leave your hair like that?"

"Why not?"

"Well, don't you want to impress Lee?"

"Lee says he likes my hair this way…."

"Oh come on TenTen, do something different! That will really impress him!"

"Oh alright fine…"

"Hey guys."

The four girls turned to see their sand ninja friend in the door way still wearing the outfit that she always wears.

Which was not a good thing.

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO THE CELEBRATION IN THAT?!" yelled Ino.

"Huh?" said Temari half stunned.

"Aren't you even going to try and dress up?"

Temari sighed and said,

"I'm not much for wearing make-up."

"Oh come on Temari, if I can wear it you can." Said TenTen in way that almost sounded as though it was a dare.

"Yeah, don't you want to impress Shikamaru?" said Sakura lightly brushing clear lip gloss on Hinata's soft lips.

"Uh huh, don't cha want to see his jaw drop at the sight of you?" teased Ino.

"Well…" Temari looked to see even Hinata was giving her a sight "you'd better or else" look on her face so she sighed and said,

"Alright fine. Though I don't have any of my…."

"That's okay. I may have something. I have this one kimono that I have had for a while but it's too big on me." Said Ino her eyes sparkling.

"Okay but one condition, you leave my hair alone."

"WHAT? Oh come on Temari-chan, TenTen is willing to, why not you?" complained Ino. (She already had an idea for Temari's hair.)

"Because it is my hair, I am older and it's my hair." Said Temari in a way that made it clear that she was not going to change her mind.

"Oh okay fine. We'd better hurry up, it's getting late and we still have to do my make-up." Sighed Ino going into her closet.

With the boys….

"Hey Naruto, what are you going to wear?" asked Sai who was sitting on Naruto's bed with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

All the three heard though was mumbling out of Naruto's closet.

"Can't hear you Naruto." Said Shikamaru in his lazy voice.

"Here is…what I am going to wear!" said Naruto, proudly showing them his kimono.

"Orange and black." Sighed Sasuke who was not surprised.

"Are those the only colors you wear?" sweat dropped Sai.

Naruto glared at Sai.

"Oh, and what colors are you going to wear?"

"A really deep almost black blue kimono."

"Oh yeah, that's a whole lot different from what you usually wear." Said Naruto rolling his eyes.

"What colors is your kimono Sasuke?"

"Blue, black, with the Uchiha fan on the shoulders." Said Sasuke simply.

"Big surprise, Shikamaru?"

"It's brown. This is such a drag." Complained the lazy ninja.

"Maybe Sakura was right when she said we didn't have much fashion sense." Sweat dropped Naruto.

"HEY GUYS!"

The four ninja looked out the window and down to see Kiba. He was already wearing his kimono which was black and on the front was a red paw print with red sprinkled all over.

"It's almost time ya know! Are you guys ready yet?"

"Not yet almost!" yelled back Naruto

"Well hurry up or we're going to be late!"

"Okay!"

Once the four had gotten dressed, they rushed out to meet the others.

The boys sat at the ramen bar waiting paticantly for the girls. Well…some of them were waiting paticanctly.

"Man, where are they?" grumbled Naruto.

"Good things come to those who wait." Chuckled Gaara watching his hyper friend.

"I mean, come on how long does it take for a girl to get ready?" sighed Naruto putting his hands behind his head.

The others looked at each other then said,

"A long time."

Naruto sighed and then started to play with the crystal necklace around his neck.

Choji was eating ((wow, big surprise)) ramen, donning a black kimono with his "eat" kanji on the back in red.

Neji was standing a little off from him, wearing a white kimono with brown trim and the Hyuga symbol on the back beside Shikamaru and Rock Lee, who was wearing a green kimono ((wow, didn't see that coming either)) with the leaf village symbol embroidered on it. Naruto was sitting beside Choji and Kiba beside him. Sasuke, Sai and Gaara where just standing.

"Man, I am going to fall asleep." Muttered Naruto after a few more minutes.

"That's a shame Naruto, you won't get to dance with Hinata…." Giggled a familiar voice. As one the boys looked to see their beautiful teammates.

((Btw, the next part I copied mostly right from my story "Tricks of the Trade: The girls get plotting for I was too lazy to type it again and other stuff. Just fyi.))

It was a wonder not even Naruto broke out with a nose bleed.

Naruto was in total awe of Hinata who was wearing a sweet indigo kimono ((All she ever

wears is purple, thought she needed a different color and it goes better with orange anyway…heehee)) her hair was down but a light blue lily was behind her left ear with light slivery white eye shadow which brightened her pale eyes.

Saying Rock Lee was impressed by his teammate's transformation would have been the understatement of the century. Her buns were now loops and flowers were wrapped around them. She was wearing a dark purple Chinese kimono which had no sleeves and was embroidered with dark green and brown dragons. She also had green eye shadow with black eye liner.

Sasuke Uchiha for the first real time in his life was dumbfounded by a girl. Sakura was wearing a pearly colored kimono with long sleeves and was silk screened with cherry blossoms and pink eye shadow. Her hair had a slight curl and was pulled back with two cherry blossom hair pins.

Sai almost drooled Ino looked that good. She was wearing a deep almost black blue kimono which also did not have sleeves and had a low neckline. She was wearing a sliver chain with a heart locket and her long hair was down with a white lily behind her left ear and sliver eye shadow.

Shikamaru eyes were so wide that it was wonder they were still in his head and that his jaw wasn't touching the ground. Temari was wearing a low neck line, vivid red kimono and a wide sliver bangle on her right wrist with red lipstick and light pink eye shadow. Her sand head band still around her neck.

It took a minute for the boys' brains to function again they were that much in awe of their girlfriends. Naruto with his great grasp of language summed up what they all were thinking.

"AMAZING." (He said this with a slight drool).

The girls all giggled (yes, even Temari) and walked up to their respective boys. Naruto smiled and said,

"You are amazing Hinata."  
She blushed and said quietly back,

"So are you."

"TenTen your youthful beauty is shining very bright tonight not that it isn't always shining."

TenTen smiled wide and said,

"Thanks Lee, you maybe a little crazy but also kind and sweet." And kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Ino…wow…"

"Thanks Sai." Giggled Ino, very pleased that Sai for once was speechless.

"Sakura you are beautiful."

"Took you long enough to notice."

"Who said I didn't notice?" he said cheekily wrapping his arm around her waist and pecking her cheek.

"Well, you going to say anything or just stand there with your mouth gapping?"

Shikamaru quickly closed his mouth and said,

"You are so troublesome. (Sigh/smirk) And pretty."

"That works." Smirked Temari back.

"Hey guys, hurry up or you'll miss every thing!" came Kakashi's voice.

"Well, shall we, my Hinata-Chan?" smiled Naruto offering his arm to her.

She giggled and said looping her arm through his,

"Yes my Naruto-kun, let's."

So the group of young ninja went into a sprit towards the park, with Akamaru not far behind.

----

Temari got wide eyed as she looked around at the park.

"Wow, the leaf village sure knows how to throw a party."

"You know it!" laughed Naruto.

The park was filled with paper lanterns, flowers, so much food that not even Choji, Kiba, and Naruto wouldn't even eat it all and great music.

"Is this great?" asked Anko who was watching everyone having fun and eating a candy stick.

"Uh huh." Said Kakashi who was wearing a black kimono and was reading the third Icha Icha Paradise book and wasn't really paying attention. Anko glared at the ninja for a minute before snatching the book away.

"Hey!"

"Either you enjoy yourself, or I'll get Naruto to blab the ending."

"Meanie."

Naruto, Choji, and Kiba challenged each other to an eating contest, (Choji won of course), The girls all danced together, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, and Hanabi ran around being chased by Akamaru (they pulled his tail to have a bit of fun with him but Akamaru didn't see it that way), the sensei where talking and laughing, (Guy challenged Kakashi to a throwing contest, they tied much to Guy's dismay. (And Lee's)).

At 7:00, Tsunade had Guy and Lee ring a big gong to get everyone's attention (gong went flying and almost hit Gamabuta on the head). (He was not a happy Chief toad).

Before Gamabuta could do anything to Guy and Rock Lee, Tsunade cleared her throat and raised her hand and waved it towards the Hokage monument.

"We are all gathered here to honor those who fought bravely over the last week to keep Konoha safe. Though it was a victory, we still lost many great shinobi…" Tsunade thought sadly to herself how she had misunderstoon Danzo before continuing.

"And so now I ask you all to raise your glasses and remember, remember those who fought and died to protect us."

As one, everyone raised their glasses high to the sky.

Tsunade paused for a moment, and then spoke again,

"Now, for those who are here tonight, I would like to recognize our great shinobi who fought hard and won against Orochimaru. They have proven that they have what it takes to be the best ninja that the village hidden in the leaves and even the world has ever seen. You know who you are, so would you all be so kind and come and stand before us?"

So, team Guy, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma stepped forward bowed to Tsunade, then turned to look at everyone.

"I also wish to recognize our allies the village hidden the Sand and hope that our alliance is a long and continually strong one." Said Tsunade nodding and smiling at Temari and Gaara who returned the nod and smile.

"Now, a shinobi's job is one of simple self honor. They do what they do for it is their way. For a ninja is one who fights to protect ones that they find precious to them, to improve themselves and so on. It is a thankless job. But, once in a while, when they do something extra extraordinary, it is then we must honor them, whether one is a ninja or a civilian, everyone should know and be proud of the ninja that fight here. So that is why these ninja are here in front of you. Each one of them has shown courage and strength above and beyond the normal ninja. ("What a drag. I wanted to be normal." "Oh, shut it Shikamaru." whispered Ino.)

"So I am proud to present to you the great shinobi and Kunoichi of our village!"

Everyone cheered and whistled. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who matched his big grin.

"Now Naruto Uzumaki, would you please face me."

Naruto turned and stood straight in front of the fifth Hokage.

"And then there are a very rare and few shinobi that go even higher than even extra extraordinary. Even if they are annoying."

Everyone laughed as Naruto muttered something that sounded like "Old granny." Tsunade chuckled then said,

"So, let it been known, to one and all that Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves will be soon, my replacement or in other words, will be known as the sixth Hokage due to his great skills and love for the village. He fought and defeated one of the foulest ninja ever to walk this earth. That is no small feat. That is why I will live Konoha in your hands Naruto in one month."

"Thank you Lady Hokage, I humbly accept and promise that I will protect this village as I always have, with all my strength." Said Naruto bowing to Tsunade.

"I know you will." She said quietly as everyone cheered, Kiba and Choji being the loudest.

"Now that is out of the way, let the party continue!" yelled Tsunade which was answered with more cheering.

As Tsunade went and joined Jiraiya, Ryuusei began to play.

_I believe your promise it's too hard to give me courage_

_always I feel it the precious time seeing you..._

Suddenly, both Kurenai and Asuma's teams got looks on their faces and look at there Sensei. Kurenai looked at them and said,

"What?"

_tachidomatta kado ni asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta_

"Come on you two!" said Ino in her complaining voice.

"Yeah, come on!" said Choji.

"What?" asked Asuma this time.

"Dance." Said Kiba simply with a huge grin on his face.

"But we're not…"

"Nice try, even Naruto noticed. Just dance already or they'll bother you all night until you do." Sighed Shikamaru.

"Yeah, come on Kurenai –sensei please." Pleaded a giggling Hinata.

_machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni futari tsutsumu kedo_

"Well-l, if Hinata is in on this I guess we don't have any choice." Smirked Asuma.

"Right. So go already." Smirked Shino.

_sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to_

warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

So Asuma and Kurenai started to dance. Once they had gone out, Naruto looked at Hinata with a huge smile which she instantly matched.

"Wanna dance Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded and so Naruto took her hand and they slowly started to dance.

_kimi wa ryuusei no you ni kodoku na tsubame no you ni_

_yoru no yami wo kirisaki yukeru hazu_

"Sakura?"

The pink haired girl smiled a soft smile that would be his special smile. She then nodded then they joined Naruto and Hinata.

_tokei jikake no hibi ni_

_nagasaresou na toki wa_

_wasurenaide hitori ja nai koto_

Temari looked at Shikamaru, Shikamaru looked at Temari, and after a little bit of blushing and inner battles, Shikamaru slowly offered his hand to her, a bit of red in his cheeks. Temari who had a matching blush, took it and not long after, Ino and Sai joined the slow dancing circle.

"Shall we, my beautiful weapon's master?" asked Rock Lee smiling at TenTen. She giggled then they too went onto the dance floor.

_jibunrashisa nante_

_kangaetemo imi nante nai ne_

_donna toki mo kimi wa kimi dakara_

"Man, look at them." Grumbled Choji.

"Yeah, they are sooo lucky." Muttered Kiba.

_ari no mama de ite_

_poketto no naka wo karappo ni shite mo_

Just then, a blonde and a red head went walking past the two lonely ninja. The two looked at each other for about two seconds then went chasing after them.

_daiji na mono wa hidari no mune ni nokotteru_

"Shall we Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya quietly. The blonde looked at her old friend then said,

"Okay, but if you look down even ONCE you will never see the light of day again."

"Sigh, as hotheaded as ever…."

_yume wa ryuusei no you ni_

_ameagari no niji no you ni_

Not long after Jiraiya and Tsunade went on the floor, Kakashi, Anko, Guy, and Shizune went dancing as well. Hishi smiled as he not only watched his eldest daughter dance, but also his younger daughter go slightly pink in the face as Konohamaru asked her to dance. (Who was also pink in the face I might add.)

_kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru_

_nayami tsuzukeru koto ga_

_hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo_

_gomakashitari shinai to chikau no_

Naruto and Hinata were dancing cheek to cheek, Hinata's left hand resting gently on his left shoulder, her right hand in his.

_naniga machigatte ita no darou_

_naniga machigatte inai no darou_

Rock Lee was resting his head gently on TenTen's, their arms wrapped tight around each other, TenTen's face resting in the crock of Lee's neck.

_sonna toki wa sora ni te wo nobashite_

Shikamaru and Temari were dancing forehead to forehead; Ino was resting her head and hands on Sai's chest and Sai had his arm wrapped around her. The wind was gently blowing cherry blossoms everywhere as they danced…

_motto takaku ryoute wo hirogete_

_motto motto takaku kitto sou tsukameru_

_mugen na kimi no mirai_

_toki wa ryuusei no you ni_

_nagaku hikaru o wo hiki_

_matatakuma ni kakenukete yuku kara_

_nidoto modoranai kyou wo_

_ima to mukiau tsuyosa wo_

_akirametari shinai to chikau no……_

After dancing, they all together watched the fire works go off in a field. As Hinata was watching the fireworks, Neji took the opportunity to grab Naruto a little talk…

"Ow! Neji what are you…?"

"Just getting something clear." He said, he was glaring but he had a small smirk on his face. If you really looked.

"I just want to make one thing VERY clear. If you hurt Hinata in any way, her father will be the LEAST of your problems got it?"

Naruto gulped a little bit, then glared at Neji with a equal glare, and said,

"Don't worry, I promise to look after her with my life."

"You'd better." Smirked Neji. So together the two went back to the others.

Later, Tsunade on top of the academy, looking at the Hokage monument.

"Tsunade-chan."

The woman turn to see her old teammate.

"Yeah Jiraiya?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Who says something is bothering me?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nice try. I've know you long enough to know when something is bothering you so what is it?"

Tsunade moaned then said looking right at the fourth Hokage.

"It's Akatsuki, after what happen last time, and now that Orochimaru is dead…" she sighed and pulled out a red ring.

Jiraiya cocked a eyebrow and asked,

"Is that his ring? He was wearing it?"

"Yep." She said carelessly handing it over to him to examine.

The sanin looked at the ring but could not find anything extraordinary about it. Expect…

"Can this ring channel chakra?"

"You noticed too eh? Yeah I think so."

"Hmm, strange…"

"You don't know the half of it."

"What do you mean?"

"From what we have gathered, a new member of Akatsuki can not join unless they have a ring. But that all we know. Why this is we do not know. The only other thing we know is that they like to finance wars. They start wars then instead of fighting they supply to both warring counties. Very clever indeed. But that is like I said, all the knowledge we have. If there is any other plot that they have, we just don't know. Even with the Sand village help we don't have much of anything."

"Hmmm…now I see why you wanted Naruto to wait a while before taking over."

"Yep. I am going to have team seven become part of my special Akatsuki task force and see what Shikamaru and they can do."

"Do you think that now that Orochimaru is dead they will become even more active?"

"I'm counting on it."

Naruto walked Hinata to the Hyuga compound.

"Night Hinata." He whispered.

"Night Naruto." She smiled back.

They kissed then just as she started to go inside, he said to her quietly,

"Aishteru, Hinata-chan."

"Aisthteru, Naruto-kun."

"Do you think he can handle it Jiraiya?"

He laughed and said,

"After what I just saw, just like Kakashi said, he probably oh hell who am I kidding, he has past the fourth hokage. He surpassed even his father. Akatsuki doesn't stand a chance."

---------------

TA DA! Sorry if the ending was a little lame….it's late and my fingers are starting to freeze, so don't worry more romance next chappie. Which I hope won't take as long as this one…(sweatdrop). Oh, if you guys have any theories about Akatsuki, let me know, less research I have to do and the quicker the updates! So don't be shy! I have a few ideas but would not hurt to have more! So anywho, hope you enjoyed it! Next time,

"Akatsuki's plan: The mystery starts to become clearer!"

That's all, oh yeah…

WAHHH!! THIRD HOKAGE-SAMA!!!!! Sniff, even though I knew it was coming it was still hard to watch that episode….sniff…oh well GO SHINO KICK KANKURO'S SORRY BUTT!!!!

LoL, Kiki

P.S- (doing happy dance)

Naruto" What are u so happy about?

Me: HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS IS COMING OUT ON JULY 21ST!!!!! EKKKKKK!!!!

Naruto: ….okay….

(running around jumping)

Naruto: Boy, I thought she freaked out bad when she saw the Shippuden preview….

Me: YEAH BABY!

(winks)

naniga machigatte ita no darou

naniga machigatte inai no darou

sonna toki wa sora ni te wo nobashite

motto takaku ryoute wo hirogete

motto motto takaku kitto sou tsukameru

mugen na kimi no mirai

toki wa ryuusei no you ni

nagaku hikaru o wo hiki

matatakuma ni kakenukete yuku kara

nidoto modoranai kyou wo

ima to mukiau tsuyosa wo

akirametari shinai to chikau no


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Oakey Dokey my true and loyal fans! I would like to thank especially almostinsane-san, Pooh Bear Is My Hero-san, and Alcucius-san for the loyal reviews! You all rule! Same with the others that I did not mention! It is nice to know I do not totally stink! (winks). So anywho, this is going to be a play by ear for a bit until I have a full grasp on what I want to do with Akatsuki. (Yes, my goal is to destroy them but the point is how to go about DOING it) (winks). SO just bear with while I get plans for both sides together!

Lee: Hey Kiki-chan

Me: Hmmm? What Bushy brow?

Lee: Why don't you have more scenes with me and TenTen?

TenTen (walks over): Yeah!

Me: (sighs) Because this is mainly Nar/Hin. But you two do get a special moment in this one.

Lee/TenTen: Oh good!

Me: Sigh, only if I owned it there would be A LOT more romance…oh well, back to the old keyboard. Oh and thanks again Pooh Bear Is My Hero-san for sending over Neji!

Neji: Yeah, thanks.

Me: HEY! Be grateful that I'm not one of those psycho fan girls!

Neji: But aren't you are a fan girl?

ME: I'm a fan yeah, and a TOMBOY, but no not one of your psycho fan girls.

Neji: You're still psycho.

(WHACK)

Me: I admit I am crazy but Psycho is going TOO far.

Neji: Oh yeah that makes a world of a difference.

Me: shush you, the chapter is starting.

Neji:….Whatever.

Together we are unstoppable! Believe it!

Chapter Twelve

Akatsuki's plan: The mystery starts to become clearer

It was early morning and Sasuke was standing out on a balcony looking over Kohona. His raven hair blowing gently in the wind. Suddenly he heard a noise and turned to see a pair of bright green eyes greeting his onyx eyes. She smiled and handed him a warm cup of tea.

"Here, my mom made some of her morning tea for you." She smiled. Sasuke had spent the night at Sakura's place for by the time they got back, Sakura's mum wouldn't hear of Sasuke walking home so late. So he crashed in the guest bedroom. ((I know some of u people, get those dirty thoughts outta here!!!))

"Thanks." He said, taking a sip of tea and glancing back over his home village.

Sakura from behind wrapped her arms around Sasuke's middle and Sasuke placed his free hand on hers.

"It's nice to be home."

"Hmmm."

"Come on Lee!" chuckled TenTen as she and Lee spar.

"Alright fine, you asked for it!" The green beast made for a quick swipe to knock TenTen over but she jumped back then charged forward to punch. Lee then jumped out of the way and blocked TenTen's kick; he twisted her leg to make her fall. She moved quickly out of his range and made to attack him. Lee went to block but Naruto who had just got up, called out to Lee. TenTen made a direct hit; her fist meeting his chin sending him flying.

"Oh Lee! I am sooo sorry are you okay?!" said TenTen rushing over to help Bushy brow up.

"Yes. I'm okay." He said getting up.

"Naruto look what you made me do!" complained TenTen glaring at the blonde as she wiped the dust off her boyfriend's jacket.

"Sorry." Said Naruto scratching the back off his head.

"It's okay TenTen-chan; I should have been paying more attention to you."

"Yeah, I'll….I'll just go get some breakfast." Said Naruto at the glare that TenTen was giving him, and made a break for it.

"TenTen…" said Lee.

"What? I was just kidding." Grinned the weapon master. Lee smiled and loved how the morning sun made her brown eyes shine even brighter. She saw the look his was giving her and kissed him gently on his chin.

"Does that make it feel better?"

"Much." He smiled as he pulled her closer to him, drawing her into a sweet kiss.

Neij walked towards the two and noticed that they were kissing. He snickered at the site.

"So do you two want some alone time or are we going to train? I can come back later." He chuckled, as the two quickly turned their heads to look at their teammate. The two blushed slightly. TenTen cleared her throat and said,

"Very funny Neji. Come on let's get started."

"Where is Naruto by the way?"

TenTen and Lee glanced at each other and Lee chuckled,

"She chased him off."

"I did not I only glared at him! Serves him right for distracting you." She said playfully smacking him.

"TenTen, any glare that you give would make anybody run for the hills." Smirked Neji who quickly went quiet when he looked at TenTen again.

Tsunade wasn't having as great of a morning as her younger ninja were. A chunin dropped off some reports and they weren't too encouraging. Tsunade read the report then showed it to Jiraiya. He too read it then read it allowed.

"Akatsuki has gotten another demon, the two tailed cat it is believed…Not good."

Tsunade snorted.

"No, ya think? From the looks of it they now have six demons! Six Jiraiya!"

"My guess is if they now have six, they are going to go for a seventh, easy one that they know is around?"

"Uh huh, my thoughts exactly."

"Truth be told, said Jiraiya giving the report back to Tsunade,

"I'm surprised they haven't tried getting Naruto sooner, though…after Hindan and Kakuzu got totally beaten by Naruto and Shikamaru, maybe it isn't a big surprise. They probably rethinking how to get to him, and seeing how Orochimaru just got cut down…"

"They probably are…." Said Tsunade tilting her head up and looked at the ceiling. Her amber eyes showing that she was in deep thought.

"You know, we need to add in another factor…"

"That now Sasuke is back, Itachi may become a big factor in this."

"Are you going to have Sasuke go on or leave Sai?"

Tsunade glanced back to her old friend and said,

"I am going to have him go on. He is probably the only one besides maybe Naruto that could fight him. I am going to actually have Sai and Yamato do some missions for me though…I may assign Yamato with Shikamaru and them because Asuma isn't l00 better yet. While I get Team Kakashi and Team Asuma to go on some leads that we have. They aren't very good but they are all we got to go on right now."

Jiraiya nodded and said he had to go as well.

"Alright, see you later."

Just as Jiraiya left, Tsunade smirked at the sanin's retreating back and said,

"Oh, and if you were thinking about swinging by the hot springs before heading out don't bother, I plugged up the hole. And if you try messing with it, well, I'll leave that as a surprise."

The white haired ninja didn't turn around though it was very obvious the way he jerked that was exactly what he was plotting. He only could shake his head as he opened the door and left.

When he went to leave the room completely, Shizune didn't look up from her papers as she said,

"Don't bother checking the swimming hole either; Guy's team and Naruto have been training there lately so no pretty ladies Jiraiya-sama.

The sanin could only glare at Shizune as he left; Shizune and Tsunade chuckling as he did.

"Shizune, could you please get Kakashi to get his team, Sai, Kurenai's team and Asuma's with Yamato to come here please?"

"Sure thing."

Kakashi sighed and started searching for everyone. He found Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke training together, Yamato was already back at Tsunade's office, so all he had to find was Naruto and Kurenai's team.

By the time it was 11:00, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Kiba had joined Naruto and the others for training matches. They were playing at the moment a sort of "hide and seek" to practice their stealth.

"Why are we practicing this?" complained Naruto who was teamed up with Shikamaru and TenTen.

"Easy, because you especially suck at it." Grumbled Shikamaru.

Naruto glared at his friend before turning his head back looking out for Kiba and Neji.

Just as they had spotted the two, and went to jump at them, Kakashi poofed right above them and practically yelled,

"THERE you are! I've been looking all over for you guys!" Kakashi must have known what they were doing for Kiba and Neji immediately looked up to see the four of them and laughed while Kakashi looked at them with an amused eye.

"You guys are so got!" laughed Kiba.

Naruto whipped around and yelled at Kakashi with his typical humorous fashion.

"NICE GOING! DON'T SNEAK UP ON US LIKE THAT!"

"Hey Naruto, you now own me two ramen!" laughed Kiba some more as Akamaru came up behind him wagging his tail.

"Sorry about that, but the Hokage needs us in her office." Said Kakashi chuckling at his former blonde student.

By this time every one else had come out from where they were hiding and were standing under the tree that Naruto, Shikamaru, and TenTen were still sitting in.

"Is it Akatsuki?" asked Shikamaru lazily.

The copy cat ninja shrugged.

"Probably. She needs you, Naruto, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

The group nodded and the mentioned ninja headed off.

"Well, I'm going to go home and train." Said Neji, walking off. TenTen and Rock Lee looked at each other and smiled.

"So…what do you want to do now my youthful beauty?" smiled Lee.

TenTen giggled then kissed him on the cheek.

"You're it." Laughed TenTen running off with Lee not far behind.

"Soooo, what's up granny-sama?" said Naruto as he and the others walked into Godmine's office; Naruto was loosely holding Hinata's hand.

The blonde hokage glared at her soon-to-be-replacement and then asked Shino to close the door. Hinata gave Naruto a look to tell him to behave as Shino walked over and stood behind the two.

"Alright, now that we are here, I can give you all your new assignments."

She looked over the lot before continuing.

"First, Sai, you will be getting your own special mission with Neji and TenTen, and therefore Sasuke, you are formally reassigned to Squad Seven. Sai, Shizune has the details so if you could go see her please."

Sai nodded and left.

"Next note, due to Asuma's injuries, Yamato will be the temporary jonin for your team." She said nodded toward Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji.

"Now for the mission, we have got some new leads on Akatsuki, not too great but lead none the less. I want Squad Seven and Squad Ten to do the main work and Team Eight, you will be back up for them if needed. First things first though, here is all the information that we've got on Akatsuki, so you know what you guys are dealing with."

"Is it that pile?" asked Sakura point at a very tall pile of papers.

Tsunade looked where she was pointing and sighed,

"I wish, that's my in box, those beside them are all we have which is not very much but, it'll give you guys who haven't battle Akatsuki an idea what they are like."

"Yeah, nasty, hard, and evil." Grumbled Naruto.

"To sum them up in a nut shell, yeah that's sounds about right."

"But they're no bakas either. To be able to hold out this long shows that they aren't just run of the mill thugs." Said Shikamaru, thinking about Hiden who was right now a rotting head in a hole in the ground.

"No they are not." Said Sasuke as he thought of his brother. Tsunade glanced at Sasuke then said,

"Sasuke, if you don't think you can…"

"I can and I must. I'm probably the only one who would stand a chance against my brother."

Hinata looked at him startled.

"Your brother?"

"I guess I should warn you guys about my brother Itachi." Said Sasuke looking at Naruto and Sakura who both nodded.

"Go on Sasuke."

"Itachi was or is my older brother and also the reason why he and I are the only Uchiha left."

"You mean he's the one….?" Gaped Choji.

Sasuke nodded somberly.

"He did it for he believed it was the only way to gain a special ability of the Sharigan. Though he may have had other reasons, I don't know. He kept me alive I think out of spite, or to see if I would become like him I'm not really sure." He said, thinking about what Naruto had said back at Orochimaru's hide out.

"He came back here two years ago or so to take…"

"The kyuubi out of me." Said Naruto finishing Sasuke's sentence for him.

"So that's why you left?" asked Shikamaru putting the pieces together. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, to take up Orochimaru's offer of power so I could become strong enough to kill my brother."

"Yes well, enough about the past, let's just worry about that later, you guys need to go and read all of this." She said handing them the scrolls and reports.

They nodded.

"I guess that we'll have to put off our lunch date." Sighed Naruto looking at his indigo haired beauty.

"That's okay Naruto; we can do it another time." She said smiling gently.

Just as the group went to leave, a thought came to Naruto and he turned to Tsunade,

"Hey Tsunade-sama, do me a favor."

"What's that Naruto?"

"Don't leave me with all your backed up paper work."

"Of course Naruto, I won't."

She watched the group left she smirked to herself.

"_Not too much of it at least...heehee"_

The group retreated to the Hokage library for some privacy. They sat in a circle and slowly read though the little information that Tsunade had given them. At one point Shikamaru fell asleep and Ino glared at him then smacked him to wake him up.

"It's hard enough to read all this without you snoring jack ass." Grumbled Naruto not looking up from what he was reading though he was smiling. Kakashi sighed and closed the scroll that he had been reading.

"So, what have we learned?"

"That Akatsuki is mysterious." Yawned Kiba.

"And we've got three of them not counting Orochimaru." Said Shino in his calm voice.  
"They all have rings, they wear them on different fingers and we have three of the rings, and they look like they are meant to channel chakra." Said Ino stretching.

"They really like colleting demons." Sighed Choji.

"And their goal it seems to be is to cause and fund wars with the demons so that smaller ninja villages will gain more power; in the long run they could easy take over." Finished Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I think that about sums it all up." Chuckled Kakashi, smiling at the group.

"I don't get it though, how can they control the beasts?" asked Kiba looking at Naruto.

"W-well, I really don't know. I don't have very much control over the kyubi, I mean, I can tap into the kyuubi's powers but only up to the third tail after that it's not only too much for my body but the kyuubi starts to take over my conscious as well. At point, only Yamato's special technique can stop me."

"Second," said Kakashi

"We have of yet seen them using the beasts from what I get from Jiraiya report, they probably seal them away some where until they need them."

"How many of them do they have?" asked Ino.

"From the looks of this…" said Hinata looking at a scroll in her lap.

"It is believed maybe five or six"

"And what I remember from legend, there are only nine beasts." Said Yamato taking the scroll from Hinata to look at.

"Crud, if there are only nine…" gulped Sakura.

"They are getting close to their goal" said Sasuke with his eye brows narrowed.

"Yes but remember, they just had two of their members get creamed." Said Kakashi standing up to move his stiff muscles.

"They probably are regrouping not to mention the fact that Orochimaru just got killed. They maybe are rethinking their immediate plans."

The group nodded.

"So…were are we going to go first?" asked Sakura.

"Well, the closest lead is a village were it was rumored a girl with the two-tailed cat demon lived. She maybe where we want to go first."

"Sounds good to me." Said Naruto.

"Right, so tomorrow we will move out. Kurenai's team will stay here and join us if need be." Added Yamato. The three nodded.

Naruto and Hinata were walking slowly back to the Hyuga compound after eating a meal at Naruto's favorite food place. Hinata didn't say thing and she didn't have too. Naruto kept glancing at her and saw her somewhat sad face. The fight with Orochimaru kept flashing in her mind.

"_What would I do if…?"_

"Hinata-chan?"

The Heir of Hyuga clan stopped in her tracks to look at her blonde boyfriend. His eyes were looking at her with a questioning look.

"Y-yes Naruto?"

"What's wrong? Are you worried about the mission?"

Hinata sighed and then nodded looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I-I guess I'm still a little shaken from what happen with Orochimaru and that…you know with Akatsuki wanting the kyuubi…" Naruto nodded understanding what she was saying. He very tenderly placed his hand on her face and went nose to nose with her so he could look right into her pale eyes.

"Hinata, I swear no matter what happens I will come back to you and with the others. I won't leave anyone behind. Just make sure you believe in me."

"But I do believe in you." Said Hinata desperately hugging him close.

"Then what's the problem?" he said grinning.

The two stood their for a moment, embracing each other. Naruto loved hugging Hinata close for he loved her sweet blueberry scent. He rubbed his face in her silky hair then kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"And with you for back up, there is no way I could lose!" he smiled his foxy smile.

"I guess your right." She smiled back. Naruto and Hinata kissed deeply before departing.

"Don't worry Hinata, I will never leave you alone like that." Thought Naruto walking slowly home, thinking about his love's sweet smell.

---------------

OKAY! That was an info chapter obviously. I probably will update next Sunday so I can see If any new info about Akatsuki comes out in the next new chapter of Naruto (the latest one ROCKED btw Chap 342), if not I'll just wing it.

Me (at computer) Oooo, review! (reads it) YAY! Thanks Poor bear is my hero-san! Glad u liked my little Lee/TenTen story! It was my Valentine gift for u for your great reviews and equally great stories! Heehee. Oh hey Neji, Pooh bear says to behave yourself!

Neji (walks over and reads it): Behave?! I act any way I want to!

Me: Enough of that! Like the writer said DON'T BE RUDE!

Neji: Whatever.

Me: Keep that up and I'll force feed you Vegemite!

Neji: Vegemite?

Me: Aussie spread. Very salty.

Neji: Okay fine.

Me: Alright, oh here have one of my home made chocolate chip cookies.

Neji: They probably taste like cardboard.

Me: They do not! Everyone says that mine are the best! Oh just eat one.

(Neji takes one and finds out that it is great but his big pride won't let him say so)

Me: Well?

Neji: They're not the best I've ever had.

Me: (growls) Whatever. (walks away leaving the plate of cookies)

(Neji looks around then takes the lot of them and stuffs them under his shirt and tip toes off)

Naruto: Uh? HEY WHO TOOK ALL THE COOKIES?!!!!!!

LoL, Kiki


	13. Chapter 13

AN: hey everybody! I am _soooooooo_ sorry! Man, dumb internet!!!! Lost it this past weekend! Lucky I was able to watch episode 3 of Shippuuden at school. Sorry about the delay everybody.

Neji: Yeah, lucky you, what am I suppose to do?

Me: wait till it comes here in the USA.

Neji:……are you kidding me?! Do you know how many fillers there are?! It won't get here till next year!!!

Me: Oh well, patience is a virtue! Any way, (earns glares from Neji), from what I can get from Chapter 343, it will be a while before Akatsuki makes another show, so time for the old wing it plan! So enjoy!

Neji: Don't forget, you don't own Naruto Kiki-Chan.

Me: Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't remind me. Besides….(gets a cheeky look and pulls out a video tape) I got dirt on you! (waves tape around) I could easily post it on youtube…

Neji: OKAY OKAY!!! Just…don't play that tape.

Me: Goood, Neji. So anyway…Wanna play Naruto the TCG?

Neji: sigh…sure.

Together we are unstoppable! Believe it!

Chapter thirteen

Moving out

The sun was shining bright over Kohona. As it did, the blonde ninja known as Naruto woke up to the sun shining through his apartment window. Naruto yawned a large yawn and got ready to go. He packed his stuff, and then headed outside. Before he left, he looked up at the Hokage monument. He smiled his famous smile then thought,

"_I'm about to follow you, so watch over us all…father_." He then slowly turned and walked slowly to the gate.

Several miles away….

A place unknown to the leaf village glowed in unnatural light. A dark, red eyed figure sitting in a throne like chair glared at his underlings.

"Hidan and Kakuzu both failed. I want that nine-tailed demon before that boy of Yodmine's becomes even stronger than what he is now. He is now stronger than Kakashi Hayta. Unless you all wish to have the same fate as Orochimaru I suggest that you work quickly. This generation of leaf ninja is most strong…"

He glanced at the next to last of the Uchiha clan.

"Itachi, you have let your brother live on for far too long, while you are getting the kyuubi I suggest you get rid of him too. He is friends with that little pest."

The Uchiha nodded, though he and his fellow criminals were miles away from where their leader was.

"Understood."

"Now go, we have work to be done."

As his underlings left, the leader turned his dark face with a smile on his face.

"Well, well, the time has come Yodmine."

His tuned his face to reveal a long scar.

"For my revenge."

"Naruto!"

He turned to see his beautiful heiress running to him, her indigo hair shining in the early morning sun. She paused for a moment to catch her breath then said,

"I came to see you off, Neji would have come too but he had to go on a mission."

Naruto smiled and nodded. He took Hinata's soft hand and the two walked slowly to the gates.

"Are you still worried?"

"Uh?" she turned her head to look at the blonde teenager, who was looking at her with a soft face. She sighed.

"A little but, I know what it means to be a shinobi. Besides, if anyone tries hurting you, they will have to answer to me."

"That's my girl. With you as back up there is no way I could lose!" he laughed giving her a quick peck on the cheek and making her blush.

When the two got to the gate, they saw Sasuke, Ino and Sakura talking to each other, Shikamaru gazing up at the sky and Yamato and Choji having a light conversation. Only one that was missing…

"Eh, some things never change, Kakashi still not here yet?" he chuckled. Sakura sighed and said,

"Yeah, and if he doesn't get here soon he's really going to get it!"

"Tch, I'll say." Added Ino.

"Oh, I thought I saw him at the shrine." Said Hinata pointing in the direction of the shrine of the fallen ninja.

"I'LL get him." Said Naruto before Sakura or Ino could open their mouths. In a quick blink, Naruto went.

"At least if I get him I won't yell at him for twenty minutes." Sighed Naruto as he jumped down in front of the stone shrine.

The sliver hair ninja turned at the sound of foot steps to see his former blonde student.

"Hate to interrupt your "journey down the road of life" but uh, Ino and Sakura are getting a little on the touchy side."

Kakashi chuckled.

"Yeah okay, okay, I'm coming."

Naruto walked up to the stone tablet and scanned the names. He saw his father's, the third hokage, and Danzo's names engraved in it.

"Hey Naruto I want you to look at a name." Naruto glanced at him.

"Third name from the left near the middle."

Naruto searched then found the name….

"Uchiha Obito?" Naruto glanced back at Kakashi…for some reason his sharingan eye came to his mind…

"Who was he? Was he a teammate of yours?"

The sliver haired sighed.

"Yes he was. He, me, and our fellow ninja Rin, made up..." he chuckled, "Squad seven with our sensei, your father."

A smile smirk appeared on his face.

"How Nostalgic."

"Indeed."

"Why do I have a feeling this has something to do with your sharingan eye?"

The copy cat smirked under his mask.

"Yes, well, you see, this eye is Obito's eye."

Naruto's two eyes widen.

"Say what?"

"I guess it's time I told you about my team. Both of you." Said Kakashi turning to see Sasuke walking slowly up to them. Naruto turned to look at his teammate.

"Sakura ordered me to come and get you two for she said if she did, she'd pound you both."

Kakashi smiled and Naruto cringed.

"So, how did you end up with one of my relative's sharingan eyes?" asked Sasuke with a curious look on his face, folding his arms and standing beside his loud mouthed teammate.

Their sensei sighed again, and then looked back at his friend's name in stone.

"Just after I became a jonin, we were sent on a mission. Being overconfident, I bragged about it. Obito said that when his sharingan awakened, he would be able to out class me."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other for a second then back to their sensei.

"Anyway, while we were on that mission, Rin got captured. I didn't want to save her for my father was sunned for saving his teammates a while before. All I cared about was finishing the mission. But, Obito was able to convince me to go save her. During the fight, I lost my eye but Obito's sharingan activated were able to save her… But then…"

Naruto and Sasuke let their sensei pause for a moment as he colleted his thoughts.

"In a last ditch attack, the rock ninja collapsed the cave we were at. Obito pushed me out of the way, and got caught under the rocks. As his last gift for me, he had Rin give me his sharingan eye. He died not long after."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at the older ninja with wide eyed looks. Neither of them knew what to say.

"You two now see how lucky you are. You two share an even more special and strong bond now. You are blood brothers. Regardless whether or not you are related."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked.

"Never abandon each other. Look after each other and Sakura. You are all that each other have."

The two nodded. They understood completely.

"Speaking of Sakura…" said Sasuke.

"Uh? Oh yeah, almost forgot." Kakashi chuckled turning with Sasuke and jumping off. Naruto went to follow but stopped, and turned to look at the shrine.

"Come on Naruto!" came his Uchiha teammate's impatient voice.

"Alright! I'm coming!" he said running after his fellow male teammates. The wind gently made the grass wave around the shrine as he left. A peace coming over it.

"Took you three long enough!" complained their pink and blonde haired kunoichi as the three appeared in front of them.

"Sorry, we got lost on the path of life again." Said Kakashi closing his only visible eye with a grin.

"Yeah right you…!" started Sakura but stop when Naruto and Sasuke both gave her piercing glances. She gave the two questioning looks and Sasuke only muttered,

"We'll tell you later." Sakura glanced at her boyfriend then her other teammate and nodded not too sure what was going on.

"Yes well, shall we get going?" asked Kakashi placing his back pack on his shoulder and leading the group off.

Naruto kissed Hinata good bye and then ran to catch up with the rest.

Team 10 and Team 7 followed close behind Kakashi, Shikamaru walking slowly at the back of the group.

"_Good luck, Naruto_…" thought Hinata as she watched the group slowly walk out of sight.

On their journey to Kumogakure in the lighting country, first the group had to make a quick stop at Suna to check up for any more developments then head out to the village hidden in the clouds.

After a while, Kakashi had them stop. He then cut his thumb with his kunai and summoned a familiar looking dog.

"Hey Pakkun, need you to help keep an eye out for enemy ninja."

The dog nodded and started to sniff the air. He noticed two things.

"Hey, Sakura, you're using a different shampoo, and you the other girl…"

"Name's Ino." She told him not too sure about him.

"Yeah, Ino, you use the same shampoo I use!"

Sakura could not help but laugh her head off at her best friend.

"A-are you kidding me!?"

"No! Floral Green shampoo right?" Ino got a very humorous look on her face and sulked off after the others, mumbling about using the same shampoo as a dog, Sakura still laughing.

When it got dark, the group camped for the night. Dinner was a little hazardous for Sakura started to pick on Ino about using the same shampoo as Pakkun the dog and Naruto did not help matters much when he added that Sakura used to use the exact shampoo once upon a time. In the end, the men ninja jumped to various safe spots so they wouldn't get caught up in Ino and Sakura's fight.

"Had to mention the fact Sakura used the same shampoo didn't you?" grumbled Shikamaru who was sitting in a tree with Choji beside the one that Sasuke and Naruto had taken cover in. All the blonde could do was shrug as the two medical ninja had at it down below them. It got the point were Sasuke threaten to fire ball justu them if they didn't cut it out. The two quickly shut up but continued to glare at each other. When the others jumped down, Sasuke looked at the two and sighed.

"Either you two hug and make up without trying to strangle each other or I WILL fire ball you two got that? We are all tired from traveling today and the last thing we need is you two fighting. Save that for Akastuki would you?"

Sakura and Ino glared at each other one last time before hugging each other to make up. Choji chuckled at the two and earned himself a death stare.

"Yes, well, I think it's about time we turned in don't you think?" asked Kakashi in a light voice as he started to pull out his sleeping bag.

Naruto volunteered for the first watch. He sat in the tree that he and Sasuke had taken refuge in. After a while the fire that they had been around slowly gave out. The smell of smoke drifted in the air. Naruto sighed and leaned back against the tree's thick trunk. After a few minutes Naruto heard footsteps but didn't move for he knew who it was. The youngest Uchiha sat down beside him on the branch. He activated his sharigan so that they could talk without much worries. Not that they thought Akasutiki would try anything but better safe than sorry. For a few minutes the two just sat in a peaceful silence. Once in a while they would hear various night life but that was all. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto then asked,

"What do you think would of happened if I hadn't of come back?"

Naruto closed his eyes and said,

"Sakura would probably be going out with fuzzy brows."

Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't even KID like that."

Naruto chuckled at him then said,

"Don't think about what would of have happened if you hadn't come back or what would have happened if you hadn't of left. It'll just drive you crazy. Just be thankful your back and leave it at that."

"You know what Naruto, that actual made sense." Naruto shrugged and grinned.

"Hey, I gotta say wise stuff like that; I'm going to hokage soon."

"Then again, you still are you." He laughed quietly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It was a compliment you dobe."

"Oh. Hey Sasuke why do you do you think Kakashi told us about his team for?"

Sasuke rolled his ebony eyes at him.

"Some hokage you're going to be."

"What did you just figure that out?" came a voice.

The two boys looked down to see their pink hair teammate climbing up the tree. She had Sasuke move over a little bit so she could join them on their branch.

Sasuke chuckled and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"About two seconds after I learned he was the son of a hokage." He said grinning at Naruto.

"Yeah well, that proves that I suppose to be the next hokage!"

"How does that prove it?" asked Sasuke in a teasing voice. He forgot how much fun it was to mess with Naruto's head.

"Uh because….uh…."

"They are all somehow related?" helped Sakura.

"Yeah that's it!"

"I just can't believe that our load mouthed baka is going to be our hokage." Chuckled Sasuke.

"Why not?! I told you I would! Just like I told Sakura I would bring you back."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…"

"Right sis?" smiled Naruto at Sakura.

"Right bro." giggled Sakura.

"Sister you, love to me." Whispered Sasuke as he kissed her again on the cheek.

The three sighed and shifted to get more comfortable on the branch they were sharing.

"Well Naruto…" smirked Sasuke,

"To everyone else you'll be our sixth hokage, to me you'll always be our dobe."

"HA HA, very funny Sasuke-teme." Muttered Naruto as Sakura went into spell of giggles.

Naruto suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face and stared out back towards their village. Sasuke glanced at the look at his face then he too turned his glaze towards Kohona.

"Wondering why Kakashi told us about his teammates?" asked Sasuke after a minute.

"Huh?" asked Sakura looking between the two.

"No, I know why." Answered Naruto.

"Okay what are you two talking about?"

So about ten minutes, the two told Sakura (well, Sasuke told her mostly) the story Kakashi told them about his past. After they (Sasuke) finished telling her, the medical ninja got a thoughtful look on her fair face.

"Wow, history likes to repeat itself in strange ways." Said Sakura thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I mean, just like Obito and Kakashi, the two of you were always arguing (and still do I might add), and it took something dynamic to make them come together."

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded.

"And not only that, the beautiful medical ninja gets caught in the freaking middle."

The two boys chuckled.

"Well, look at it this way Sakura."

"What's that Naruto?"

"This story has a happier ending." The blonde grinned.

Sasuke looked back over the horizon.

"For now, until Akastuki appears…" sighed the raven haired boy.

"Come on Sasuke, we'll kick there butts too." Said Naruto nudging him with his fist.

"Yeah…"

"And best of all, we'll fight them together." Smiled Sakura turning so she could look into Sasuke's deep eyes.

"Exactly. Together." Smiled Naruto. Sasuke smiled back.

So until Choji relived them for the last shift, old squad seven sat together, quietly. Not long after everyone else got up and ready to move out, (Choji and Naruto fought over the last of the ramen which Naruto won), and started again for the village hidden in the sand.

--------

Okay, sorry for the somewhat lame ending, but I really wanted to get it up. Now that I have temp internet I can get back on track.

Neji (eating Oreos): Yeah, lame sounds about right.

(Looks over at him)

Me: Are those my Oreos?

Neji: Uh….no?

Me: Watch it; I got you singing on a sugar high! I got the proof right here!(for full details read Pooh Bear is My Hero-san's story 100 kisses for Lee and TenTen, it is great. )

Neji: Okay Okay! Sorry! Just please don't play that TAPE!

Me: Goood Neji. Now, let's play Pokemon!

Neji: Aw man.

Me: Hey it's either that or braid your hair which I might add is about the same length as mine. I think mine maybe a little shorter but not by much. Oh and I have a bead thing too, where you can put beads in your hair.

Neji:…..Pokemon

Me: Heehee, that's what I thought.

Bless you all for waiting; hopefully it will NOT take this long for the next one if my internet works with me here.

LoL, Kiki

Next time:

The secrets hidden in the Sand: Things get complicated!


	14. Chapter 14

An: I AM SORRY (sigh, again) about being so late getting the chapter up so late. I am back now that the technical difficulties are all over (for now at least).I beg for forgiveness! (neji: hmph Me: Can it you) Anywho, on with it. Oh and to talonlee-san who sent me a review, I didn't realize that we don't know the sand siblings last names (never noticed)! And no, I don't think Rock lee's last name is Lee. At least that's not how I interpreted it as his last name. Yeah, true there are several adults we don't have the last names either for but I was complaining just about the kids. Though…ya think they would give us Tsunade's because she was the 1st hokage's grandfather and the 2nd was her uncle…or was it the other way around…..oh no wait I was right the 1st time.

Neji: Some Naruto fan you are, you don't even know that much about Kohona history?

Me: Okay Mr. Hyuga genius No. One rookie, if you so smart tell me about Kohona history.

Neji: (sweatdrop) Uh...Hey TenTen, Shikamaru can you help me out here?

Me: (smirks) knew it. You live in Kohona and you don't even know the history of it. How sad.

Neji: HEY I know important wars and stuff…just not who's related to who that's all!

Me: Okay if you say so.

Neji: Grumbles.

TenTen: Neji did you call for me?

Neji: Its okay never mind.

ME: Where's Shikamaru?

(TenTen points over to the couch were he is listening to my mp3 player asleep)

Me: Hmm, we could be mean and turn the volume up or we could just go do something else. (We all look at each other)

Neji: Let's do it.

TenTen: Yeah

Me: Goodie! Heehee…..

Together We are Unstoppable Believe it!

Chapter Fourteen

The secrets hidden in the Sand: Things get complicated!

Deidara and Tobi looked over the village hidden in the mist.

"Remind me again Deidara-san why we are here?"

Deidara turned to look at his not-too-observant partner and asked with a bored look,

"Do you have any brains at all?"

"We are to wait here, until the leaf ninja get here, then we make our move."

"If you ask me, we should just get them as soon as they get out of sand."

"Yes but the alliance between leaf and sand are too strong not to mention those ninja are personal friends of the Kazakage. Framing them wouldn't work, but killing them near here would easily cause issues…ninja on a simple peaceful mission with an "alleged" ally; an alliance that is still shaky to say the least; killing them would cause quite the conflict…"

"You mean the boss is going to start using the demons that soon after getting the kyuubi?"

"The kyuubi is one of the strongest of the demons. We can easily use it do cause a new ninja war and find the final demons."

"Yeah but without Hiden and Kakuze it's going to take longer to seal the kyuubi."

"So what? We still will have it and it won't take much to use it."

"Good point."

"Just stay out of my way and shut up or I'll blow you up with my clay figures." Growled the blonde as his companion slowly dozed off for the eighth time that morning.

The group of leaf ninja reached Sunakuge right on schedule. (Sakura complained that they would have gotten there early if Kakashi didn't take so long to get ready in the morning.) The ninja slowly entered the village hidden the sand. They wondered who would be their escort when Temari walked up to them smiling.

"Hey guys. I'll be your tour guide for this one." She said in a cocky voice grinning the whole time at Shikamaru.

"Oooh, now I know why granny-sama let you come." Teased Naruto at Shikamaru who groaned.

"Can it Naruto you know it wasn't."

"Yeah, so watch it loud mouth." Said Temari with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, okay, geez you two still can't take a joke!"

"Any way, Gaara would have came himself but-"

Suddenly, they heard a bunch of girls squealing, some of them rivaling even Sakura's and Ino's loud high pitched voices, and then the girls that went with them went running past them, each one with some sort of "I love Gaara-sama" slogan. Everyone stared after the group and Temari sighed.

"Yeah, after the battle with Orochimaru, all of Gaara's fan girls have started to really getting annoying. He's already got 10 wedding proposals this morning alone." She groaned rolling her eyes. Well come on, he really wants to see you all so let's go." The sand siblings said leading the way towards the Kazakage's tower with Yamato and Kakashi not far behind. Ino and Sakura looked thoughtfully after the Gaara fan club and asked,

"Were Ino and I ever that bad?" she said looking at her best friend who eye brows were cocked at the fan club as well. The boys all looked at each other took a step forward and in unison they yelled,

"YES!" before making a break for it. Ino and Sakura watched them run even Sasuke, then looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Don't you just love messing with them?" giggled Sakura.

"Oh yeah, and yeah we were that bad well, you more so than me over Sasuke." Sakura glared at the blonde and said,

"Oh yeah who jumped all over Sasuke every chance she got?"

"Nice try billboard brow, it was you."

"Don't think so Ino pig." Growled the pinked haired girl. So all the way to the tower, the boys sighed as the girls argued on who was the worse fan girl. All the boys secretly knew that they both had been equally bad but none of them we brave enough or as Naruto said stupid enough to point it out.

When they got inside, Temari lead them into a meeting room with a large round table, Gaara already there. Naruto smiled and said,

"Hiding from your fan girls?"

Gaara half glared at him before he said,

"Don't even start."

Naruto laughed and shook hands with him. Once everyone had gotten settled, Gaara started.

"Well, we haven't really gained anymore information about Akatsuki, though they are on the move. We aren't sure but we think they are either after the kyuubi (Gaara nodded towards Naruto) or another demon. Besides that we really don't have much more than Tobi and Deidara have been sighted." Naruto growled.

"The same Deidara who went after you and took your demon?" asked Sakura.

"Yes the same."

"Great the guy we have no clue about and the clay guy just great." Grumble Naruto.

"Deidara is from the village hidden the rocks and Tobi is from where?" sighed Ino.

"Yeah, Deidara specialty is exploding clay figures and Tobi's is as much of a mystery as the leader is we have no idea were he is from or what his techniques are." said Temari leaning back in her chair.

"Sounds like fun." Said Sasuke casually looking at the just mentioned criminal's files.

"They aren't pushovers that's for sure." Sighed Kakashi.

Gaara nodded.

"Deidara was banished from his village for his experiments with his clay figures. He used fellow ninja for target practice."

"Urg." Stated Choji simply.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" asked Temari looking at Shikamaru.

"Keep on heading towards the mist village and find out what we can about that girl that had the two-tailed cat demon and go from there." He answered lazily.

"Have you thought of any way to deal with the Akatsuki members?"

"Yeah but we have so little information it makes it hard to come up with a plan though thanks to you all's detailed info about Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi we've at least have a half of an idea."

"Can you at least stay the night?" asked Gaara looking over at Kakashi.

"Yeah, that probably would be a good idea."

When everyone else followed Temari out, Naruto and Gaara went out to the balcony to talk. Naruto sighed and leaned on the railings and looked over at Gaara. To lighten the mood, Naruto smirked and said looking over his shoulder,

"Yeah know, I think you have more fan girls than what Sasuke did."

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Yes, probably and they are getting really annoying."

"Tried threaten them using sand burial yet?"

"Don't think I haven't thought about it."

Naruto laughed and said,

"Eh, you just need to get a girlfriend and they will back off."

Gaara grunted and stood beside him. At that moment, a fan girl that had been climbing the vine that was climbing up the wall, the vine snapped and she fell to the ground. The two looked down to hear the girl say,

"I'm okay! Gaara-sama, will you go out with me?!"

"Yeah, you really need to get a girlfriend." Naruto laughed at his friend.

"Hm, Naruto-san, have you thought about what you going to do once you are hokage?" asked Gaara looking at him.

Naruto stopped laughing and looked up to the clear sky.

"With all that's been going on with Orochimaru and Akatsuki, I really hadn't thought about it."

"Why aren't I surprised?"

"Watch it." Muttered Naruto as Gaara smirked at him.

"And to answer your question truly, I am acutely kind of worried."

Gaara looked wisely at him.

"You know, like can I be as great as the others, am I really ready….is Tsunade going to dump all her back paper work on me…."

Gaara chuckled at him.

"You are a great shinobi; I don't think you'll have any problems…expect maybe all the paper work that Tsunade-san leaves you."

"Let me guess on how much paper work a kage gets."

"You don't want to know trust me."

"Ya know….it's kinda creepy when you try to make jokes." Gaara looked at him.

"Why?"

"Simple, Mr. I'm-going-to-kill-you-Kankuro-if-you-make-just-one-joke."

"Alright point made."

Sasuke, Choji, Sakura and Ino were all hanging out in their guest rooms. (Yamato was sleeping; Kakashi was somewhere reading his book, and as for Shikamaru, the theory was that he left with Temari somewhere and probably wouldn't be back for a while.)

Sakura and Ino were on the floor talking while Choji was munching on some Sand village candy and Sasuke was laying on the bed with his eyes closed hands behind his head. Ino suddenly sighed and said thinking out loud,

"I wonder who would be better for Gaara, some one like Hinata whose quiet or some one who's out going like me?"

"You forgot to mention loud mouthed." Snickered Sakura. Ino glared at her.

"Whatever billboard brow."

"You aren't seriously going to try to hook Gaara up with some one are you?" asked Sasuke not moving from his comfortable bed.

"And why not?! You know what, I'm going to go for a little walk come on Sakura." Said Ino getting up. Sakura looked after her for a moment then shrugged and followed suit.

Choji chuckled and said,

"Poor Gaara-sama he'll never know what hit him."

Sasuke snickered and nodded.

The night was fairly peaceful; they spent some of it eating with the sand siblings. (Temari and Shikamaru where late for dinner and left not long after, earning some jokes from Naruto and Kankuro when they returned; Temari threatened to take both of their heads off with her fan if they didn't can it so they both quickly ran for it.) Besides that, the night was peaceful; (well, Sasuke had trouble sleeping thanks to Naruto's snoring but other than that it was uneventful).

Early the next morning every one was packed up and really to move out. Shikamaru walked a little ways off with Temari.

Temari didn't say anything not like she had to. The two looked at each other then kissed very deeply to say good bye. When the two broke apart, Temari brought him into a crushing hug and said,

"You had better come back to me in one piece." Shikamaru smirked and said,

"I promise I will." And with that he kissed her on the forehead and returned to the group.

"Getting a kiss good-bye?" snickered Naruto when the shadow ninja returned.

"You know what, keep that up and I'll use my shadow sewing jutsu on you."

Finally everyone was ready to go and Gaara was there to see them off. Though Ino was still missing.

"Urgh, where is she?" complained Naruto to Sakura who only shrugged.

"I dunno she mentioned that she had to find some one before we left."

"Sorry Guys I was late!" waved Ino as she ran up to the group. With her was a girl who was very nice looking. She had redish-brown hair that went to her shoulders and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a simple but nice blue sun dress with a sliver locket around her neck. She was being pulling (more like dragged) by Ino.

"Ino-san…." The girl started but Ino interrupted her.

"Gaara-sama, Manami-san, Manami-san, Gaara-sama. Have fun! Gotta go bye!" she rushed, pushing her fellow leaf ninja to get moving, leaving a slightly stunned Kazakage and girl staring at each other not too sure what to say.

Gaara snapped back to his senses and waved to Naruto who waved back to say good-bye.

"Good luck, Naruto-_sama_." He smiled before turning back to the very pretty girl that Ino had brought to his attention….

"Ino, you are evil you know that?" chuckled Naruto as the group walked.

"Hey my matching making brought you and Hinata together!" pouted Ino.

"Yeah, by pure accident."

"How did you two finally get together anyway?" asked Sasuke looking at the two blondes.

Ino got a huge grin on her face.

"Well-l, you see…"

"She got fed up of Hinata blushing and stuff every time she saw Naruto and just pushed the two together." Sighed Sakura.

"How?" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto.

"She pushed them together literally." Chuckled Choji who had been nearby at the time.

"So it was really dumb luck?" smirked Sasuke.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" pouted Ino.

"Yeah, after Hinata fainted from embarrassment." Smirked Naruto.

Kakashi was smiling under his mask at the lot of them and said to Yamato quietly,

"It's good to see they can keep their sense of humor even in face of a hard mission."

"Indeed." Smiled Yamato looking at them.

So the ninja left the village hidden the sand, hoping that they were ready to meet whatever came their way. Destination: The village hidden in the mist.

-------------------

That's it for that chapter. Wow, it was short. Don't worry fellow action junkies; the action is coming up in the next chapter. Sorry about the rushed ending but I really wanted to get this up.

(Turn volume all the way up of course awaking and ticking off one Nara)

Shikamaru: (pulls earphones out) Why the heck did you do that for?!

(We all look at each other and shrug)

Me: We were bored.

Shikamaru: (rolls eyes) Why don't you guys just torture Neji some more?!

Me/TenTen: Been there done that.

Me: Yeah see, here are pictures of Neji with beads in his hair!

TenTen: Yeah, I helped!

Neji( eyes bulge): YOU WHAT!?

Me: Yep, when you took a nap

Neji: TenTen how could you?!

TenTen: (shrugs) Rock Lee wasn't around. (Neji sighs sadly)

Me: Come on TenTen, Let's go throw some kunai.

TenTen: Okay (we leave, Neji and Shikamaru sit down and look at each other)  
Neji: Now what?

Shikamaru: Dunno

Me(calls out): You know it's pretty sad when two geniuses can't think of anything to do!

Neji/Shikamaru: GEE THANKS!

Me: Your welcome  
NejiShikamaru: groans……

Lol, Kiki


	15. Chapter 15

An:……………….yeah, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you…..so lets just get started shall we?

ME: (doing happy dance)

Neji: what's got you so happy?

Me: They released the covers for Harry Potter and the deathly hallows…yippee!!!

Neji: Oh that's all.

Me: (stucks tongue out) Whatever OH! The 1st Naruto movie is coming to the USA this summer! Dang it, if I owned it, it would open wide not "selected theaters" phooey.

Neji: well ya don't so good luck on that one.

Me: Watch or I'll post the pictures of you on myspace

Neji: But I don't have nor you have a myspace

TenTen: She may not but I doooo….

Neji: Oh great. Uh…I'll give you a new kunai set…..

TenTen: Nah. I'm good.

Neji:….I think I'll go hide under the couch for a week now….

TenTen/Me: (high five)

P.s-Sorry about the huge gap between chapters; it's been on of those cruddy days that lasts for weeks.

Chapter Fifteen

The two tailed cat's fate:

The Village hidden in the clouds

The oldest of the last of the Uchiha clan stood tall and proud in his black with red cloud coat overlooking the cloud village. He turned to see his shark partner come up behind him.

"They are here."

"Alright."

Itachi and Kisame walked up to meet up with Tobi, Deidara, and Zetsu. Deidara was currently trying to strangle Tobi due to the fact he had made comment about his hair making him look like the girl from the leaf village they were tracking. It wouldn't have been so bad if Tobi hadn't said that the girl was prettier than him.

"Cut it out Deidara." Growled Zetsu as the other two approached them.

"Well, are they near?" said Deidara as he let Tobi go.

"Right on schedule." Said Itachi.

"Good, so who gets who?" asked Tobi enthusiastic.

"I get Sasuke." Stated Itachi.

"Hmph, I want that shadow justsu guy and the fat kid." Smirked Deidara. ((All who know that Deidara is already dead say "He dead" Neji/shika/ten: He dead.))

"I want to take on Kakashi." Said Tobi.

Itachi raised an eyebrow but Deidara nodded and Itachi said nothing to object.

"Fine, then I get Yamato." Said Zetsu.

"Goodie, that leaves me with the little girls." Said Kisame.

"Wait what about the nine-tailed kid?" asked Tobi getting up from his spot.

Itachi said simply,

"What ever he does or teams up with, make sure that you injury him severely but DO NOT KILL HIM. Or I will kill you myself."

"**I** will keep after him." Suddenly came a voice.

The five turned to see a woman come towards them. She was almost as tall as Kisame and had blue hair with lily type flower in her hair.

"Well, well, if it isn't Moroiko, the forest child from the village hidden in the grass. What do we own the pleasure of your presence?" laughed Deidara. Behind her was another man, he was extremely tall and had black eyes and maroon colored hair.

"And her little toad, Masuyo, the ant freak also of the grass village."

"Shut it Deidara or I'll feed you to my flowers either that or have Moroiko's red ants bite you to death slowly." She snapped in her deep voice that had air of calmness like Itachi's voice.

"Masuyo will take care of the shadow kid that took out Hiden with Deidara." She said looking at blonde who glared but said nothing.

"Why did he send you and why Masuyo, he isn't officially part of Akatsuki." Kisame growled glancing at Moroiko.

"Simple, he is going to earn his ring and get it from one of those ninja or find where the others are. And our leader wants to make sure this is done right."

"But bring you in too isn't that a bit over kill?" asked Tobi.

"Considering that the kyuubi has escaped even our golden boy Uchiha here," She nodded towards Itachi.

"It's better safe than sorry." And with that, she teleported off.

"Just stay out of my way or else." Growled Kisume as he too disappeared. Itachi turned to the blonde and his dim witted companion.

"Don't fail or else." And with that he was gone.

Tobi nodded, Deidara snorted.

"What's up with the almighty Uchiha? Must be all testy about seeing his little brother. Either that or Moroiko and he are having romantic problems."

"What are they going out?" asked Tobi.

Deidara sighed.

"No you baka, it was a joke. Move it."

Tobi disappered and Deidara glared at Masuyo.

"Do you talk at all?"

"Not really." He said in a deep voice.

"That'll be a nice change." Deidara muttered under his breath as the two teleported away.

A little ways off Itachi caught up with Moroiko.

"You think you can just come and…."

"Look, there is a reason why I am the leader's right hand man. Don't push it just because you are the next to last Uchiha and you have that Sharigan eye doesn't make up for the mess ups."

"Just make sure you don't mess up Moroiko." Growled Itachi turning and leaving.

"Look, if you're worried that I'll take your glory from you to kill your brother you have nothing to worry about."

Itachi didn't turn as he said,

"I know you, stay away from Sasuke or else."

"Huh, even as strong as I am I would never pick a fight with an Uchiha not even your dumb little brother. He's all yours Itachi. I just want to meet the Uzumaki boy, I heard some fascinating things about him…" and with that Itachi jumped off.

"_Your time is up little brother."_ Thought Itachi as they all got into spots waiting for the leaf ninja.

Speaking of….

The leaf ninja awoke to a…not too nice smell to put it nicely.

"Gyahh….what is that smell?!" said Ino covering her nose. Choji showed her a weird looking dish.

"It's a special dish from the sand village. Gaara-sama said it was his favorite."

"Why do I have a feeling he was pulling your leg?" muttered Shikamaru.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that Gaara-sama has gotten a sense of humor." Chuckled Kakashi as he went to pack.

"Do I really wanna know what's in it?" asked Sakura cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh…acutely I don't know."

Sakura and Ino sweatdropped.

"Leave it to Choji…" sighed Ino.

"Well at least our enemies won't have trouble finding us." Chuckled Sasuke.

"We could always throw that at them." Smirked Naruto.

Choji just ignored them and ate it.

"Choji is there anything that you've ever eaten that you never liked?" asked Naruto as they started to move.

"Uh…nope."

Shikamaru chuckled as Naruto rolled his eyes.

Back in Konoha…

Tsunade sighed as she read the latest report. She turned to look at Jiraiya.

"I don't like the sounds of the latest report…There's word that they have gotten _another _demon…"

"Are you going to send Kunernai's team out?"

"Yeah, I just don't like the feel of this…oh could you go with them? I'd send Neji with them but he is out with Sai and TenTen of course so would you?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why can't…?"

Tsunade laughed.

"You can thank Asuma for that."

For a second Jiraiya didn't quite get it but then a light bulb flashed on.

"Oh…I got ya. Can't blame him being a good husband! Sure I'll go. It's probably better that I go anyway."

Tsunade chuckled and nodded and watched as her old teammate went to find Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

"Wow, it's foggy." Said Naruto casually.

"Duh lame brain why do you think it's called the "village hidden in the clouds?"

"Oh shut it Shikamaru you smart ass, I was just making a comment!"

"How about both of you shut it?" grumbled Sakura as she was being helped by Sasuke up the steep rock hill they were going up. Choji was assisting Ino. All of them were somewhat dirty from all the climbing that they had been doing.

When they reached the top they all had to stop to take a breath.

"Why is hard to breath?" complained Choji.

"Higher altitude." Explained Kakashi. He looked around and said looking over his shoulder to Naruto,

"Did you notice that we are being followed?" Naruto looked up and nodded.

"Looks about two of them, and I'm pretty sure it's Akatsuki members." Muttered Sasuke.

"Should we grab them?" asked Ino crouching down beside Sakura who had her hands on her knees.

"Nah, I don't think so, if they waited a fight they would have attacked long ago. Let's leave them for the moment." Suggested Shikamaru lightly.

"I agree let's go." Said Kakashi and the group kept going.

When the group got to the edge of the village, after climb a large stairway that was build into the side of the mountain. Sakura looked around and asked,

"Where is the village?"

Yamato pointed up.

"Up that way, it is built were they have a 360 degree view all around so that no matter what they can see who's coming.

Naruto was looking around when he spotted something. He saw a little girl looking at them in the scarce bushes.

"Hi there…hey wait!"

When he called out the girl, her bright blue eyes got wide and she ran. And Naruto therefore went after her.

"Naruto! Where are you…? Naruto!" called Sakura after him then followed with the others behind her.

Naruto followed the young red haired girl along a winding path and then came to a stop to a small clearing. Naruto saw the young girl crouching and crying in front of a grave. There was a large amount of flowers laid in front of it. When Naruto walked towards her the girl's braid wiped around as she turned her head. Her eyes were blue and wide with fear. She shank back to the head stone.

"W-who are you?" she whimpered.

"My name is Naruto." He said quietly, kneeing in front of her so he could look at her better.

"I'm from the village hidden in the leaves." He said kindly.

The girl looked over him then pointed at his head band.

"Y-you're a ninja."

"Yep!" he smiled. Just then, the others came up behind them. The girl grew fearful but Naruto quickly said,

"No it's okay they're my friends, they're from the hidden leaf village too." He told her. Sakura saw the girl and slowly walked over and crouched beside Naruto and said in a soft voice.

"That's right. We're friends. My name is Sakura. What's yours?"

She relaxed a little when she realized that they weren't going to harm her and said in a slightly stronger voice,

"My name is Makoto and I'm from here, the village hidden in the clouds."

"Makoto, why did you run away from us?" asked Sakura gently.

"I-I thought that you were maybe those ninja from before that-that…" she looked miserably at the grave behind her.

"What ninja Makoto?" asked Kakashi lightly walking a little forward.

"I don't know…they had head bands but they were scratched…"

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each then Sakura asked,

"Did they have black coats with red clouds?"

She nodded.

"When they came, I was going to give Yugito flowers but some men came and…these two men came…one was from I think the waterfall village the other one I don't know. They both were really strange looking."

"I bet it was Hidan and Kakuzu." Muttered Shikamaru, a nasty taste in his mouth.

"What happened when the men appeared?" asked Ino who also walking slightly forward towards the young cloud villager.

"Yugito lured them off and then a few d-days later…they found h-her dead…" at this point she burst into tears.

"Was she your friend?" asked Naruto sadly.

Makoto nodded and kept crying.

"S-she was like my b-big sister." She sniffed.

"I wanted to be a ninja like her when I was older because she was so strong. She didn't have any other family and said I was her l-little sister."

Naruto just looked at her sadly and inside his anger toward Akatsuki got stronger.

"**So they got the two cat demon…**" said the Kyuubi wondering into his own thoughts and did not say anything more to Naruto.

Kakashi glanced behind him and nodded when Yamato looked at him. Kakashi looked back to Makoto and said,

"Why don't I take you back to the village?" he asked lightly. Makoto looked at him then at Naruto, who chuckled,

"It's okay; he's my old sensei, he may look creepy but he's okay."

"_Gee, thanks Naruto_." Thought Kakashi as Makoto took the lead with Kakashi not far behind.

Naruto watched them go then turned back to Yugito's grave. He paid his respects to her then said still looking at grave,

"They are going to pay for this. They are going to pay for what they did to Yugito-san."

Ino looked at his back then said,

"But, you didn't even know her Naruto…"

"So what? I feel like I knew her…she had a demon and grew up just like me…and Makoto is just like Konohamaru…."

"Oh…" Both Sasuke and Sakura kneeled beside him and gave a pray too and Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru silently did as Yamato turned his head to see if Kakashi was back yet.

Suddenly, all of them looked up and jumped back away from the grave. Kakashi watched Makoto enter the village and as he was heading back he stopped suddenly in his tracks and looked around listening.

The others glared around listing. Suddenly, the blonde known as Deidara appeared in front of them on top of Yugito's grave.

"Well, well, what do we have here…?"

"You…." Glared Naruto pulling out his kunai.

"Heh, yeah it's me kid."

"Now is a perfect time to give you some pay back for Gaara-san." Growled Naruto.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid but I'm not the one who I got to fight. Normally I would love to rip you apart but I'm under orders."

"Whose orders?" asked Shikamaru taking a step forward.

Deidara smiled a twisted smile at him.

"Hmph, Sorry, but I'm afraid you won't live long enough for me to tell you." And with that, Deidara threw one of his mini clay bombs. They tried to jump but it was too late; Sasuke and Sakura flew in one direction, Ino not far from them, Yamato flew way back by himself, and Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru went the other way opposite of Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi heard the explosion and went to run but suddenly someone appeared in front of the copy cat ninja. The figure straightened up and looked at him. He was wearing a weird mask and had black hair.

"Tobi I presume?" asked Kakashi lightly as got into a fight stance.

The man smirked.

"The one and only Kakashi." The ninja went to jump but tripped and fell flat on his face.

He quickly got up and in a very humorous fashion said,

"You didn't see that!"

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Why do I always get the nut jobs?"

Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji all dusted off and stood up looking around.

"Damn it, I hate it when he does that." He growled. He went to go find everyone else when suddenly a woman with a flower in her hair and Deidara jumped in front of them.

"Sad to hear that." He smirked.

"You get the kyuubi right?" he said looking at the strange woman who was wearing a grass head band a scratch across it.

She smiled and jumped right behind Naruto.

"You know," she whispered into his ear, freaking out all three boys,

"You're kinda cute for only a fifteen year old.

Naruto smirked and swung a Rasengan punch at her making her retreat.

"I just turned sixteen three months ago."

"To bad you won't make it to your seventeenth year." She grinned doing a hand sign and bringing forth a large sword made of chakra and vines.

Naruto smirked and pulled out his kunai.

"Alright fatso, you first." Said Deidara pulling out a clay figure. When he said that Shikamaru cringed and Naruto sweatdropped.

"Well it was nice knowing ya." Said Shikamaru putting his hands behind his head and looking at him with pity.

"Why….?" Deidara cringed when he saw the death glare he was getting from Choji.

"Oh shi-"

Choji charged forward with a chakra empowered arm and swung, hitting the blonde Akatsuki member and sending him flying.

"Your teammate isn't too bright." Said Naruto looking at the girl.

"Don't have to tell me that." The two then turned back to each other and started to duel.

Shikamaru sweatdropped and sighed.

"Troublesome idiot, any body with half a brain would know better then to call somebody the size of Choji fat…he's not really fat anyway." Suddenly Shikamaru felt something crawling up his pants. He looked down to see what looked like fire ants going up his pant leg. As he quickly swiped the bugs off, he jumped back to see a tall guy in a long black coat with maroon hair and black eyes wearing a grass head band as well with a scratch.

Shikamaru's eyes got wider when he noticed that the red ants were crawling from the opponent.

"_Aw crap this guy is like Shino only he has fire ants which just by themselves can be deadly. To boot I don't know if my shadow jutsus will work on the ants!"_

Suddenly the ants grouped together and went towards the Nara like a tidal wave.

"Damn!" he said as he jumped out of the way.

Sasuke shook his head and then looked around. He saw Sakura get up wipe herself off. She then ran towards him but he glanced at her in a way that made her stop and glance around.

"It's him." He muttered loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes widen then narrowed as she pulled out her kunai and went back to back with her Uchiha. He could sense his brother's strong chakra and the two barely jumped out of the way when he appeared, his arm alight with a strange fire. When the two stood glaring at the Uchiha careful not to look into his eyes, they heard Ino's scream and an explosion behind them.

"Sakura! Go help Ino."

"But…!"

"I'll handle Itachi just go help Ino!"

Sakura looked uncertainly at her boyfriend but knew better to argue and ran off to find her best friend. Itachi chuckled as the pink haired ninja left.

"You think your strong enough little brother?" Sasuke said nothing his face blank.

"You really think that? Foolish little brother you will never be strong enough. You let love blind you." Sasuke eyes narrowed.

"Yes little brother, I figured out about you and that girl. You plan to marry her? Too bad you won't live long enough."

"We'll just see, big brother." Said Sasuke drawing his sword.

"Well, little girl you ready to die? You're not much of an opponent. Too bad." He said swinging his scaled sword at Ino who was barely able to get out of the way. Just then, a kunai came whistling past Kisume cutting the former mist ninja's face.

"She may not be but I am." Came Sakura's voice. Ino stood up and smiled at the shark, Sakura also wearing a smug smile.

"So you little girls think you can compete with one of the seven sword's men? The younger Uchiha boy or the nine-tailed brat would have stood a better chance than you two." Sakura's smile didn't falter but she was thinking frankly he was right.

"From what Lee and them told me we may not stand a chance. If Neji, Lee, TenTen and Guy could barely fight him what chance does Ino and I have…unless…" Sakura smiled again then jumped over the Akatsuki member to beside Ino.

"Have a plan, billboard?"

"Yeah you could say that, Ino pig."

Kisume laughed then swung his sword again at the two who again jumped out of the way.

Yamato and Zetus only glared at each other not saying a word. Then Zetus sent vines towards Yamato.

"Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall!" yelled Yamato, trapping the large Venus fly trap of Akatsuki who some how broke through and went charging towards Yamato.

Kakashi and Tobi clashed, kunai sparking.

"_He may act weird but he's no push over."_ Thought Kakashi as he followed the enemy ninja with his Sharigan eye.

"Come on little girls, is that all you've got?" teased the shark as he swung he sword as Ino jumped out of the way; Kisume bringing down the tree behind where Ino had been.

"Come now little brother." Smirked Itachi as he and Sasuke exchanged blows kunai against sword.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Smirked Sasuke right back which made Itachi's face go blank and charged again, sharing a blow with his younger brother.

Deidara was trying to get Choji with his bombs but Choji was moving and hitting so fast, he was having a hard time getting the large ninja. He pulled a clay bomb and flung it behind Choji, unfortunately he wasn't fast enough this time and flew backwards into the side of the mountain.

"Choji!" yelled Shikamaru.

"I would be more worried about yourself instead of your team mate." Muttered Masuyo, another wave of fire ants going towards him.

Naruto teeth were clenched as he and the girl fought.

"Who the heck are you anyway?"

The girl did a back flip and jumped onto a rock and said,

"My name is Moroiko Floradorsi. The forest child formerly of the village hidden in the grass. And you Naruto Uzumaki, are the last ticket to Akasuki's ride to power."

Naruto eyes widen.

"You mean…?"

"Yes little fox; you are the last demon we need. We have all eight other demons."

Naruto glared at her, his eyes starting to glow red.

"Boy I hope that Naruto and the others are alright." Said Hinata as she, Shino, Kiba and Jiraiya jumped quickly towards the cloud village.

"Me too." Muttered Jiraiya as Naruto dodged a large plant with teeth as Moroiko summoned it from the ground.

---------

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! I know, I am evil to be gone all this time to update then leave you with another cliffy but it can not be helped. Sorry. Oh, and if you did or did not noticed, for some weird reason I wrote village hidden in the mist last time for some reason instead of the cloud village. If you guys noticed something like that please let me know! I won't get mad. Thanks for the reviews and please let me know how my fight scenes are!

Neij:……if I say they're good will you not put that picture of me up?

Me: Oh okay me won't. Oh! I forgot it's been so long, but I missed Easter and forgot to show this picture of you with a sugar high in a bunny suit!

Neij: (eyes get really big) WHAT?!!!!!

Me: Oh really? You don't remember? Look see here's a picture of ya in a bunny suit

Neji; A WHAT?!

Me: (flashes picture) See? You look so cute in a pink bunny suit.

Neji:………you….

Me: Let's see what I could do with this….oh yeah myspace!

Neji: (gets sneaky look) Not unless you wish to see your Nintendo DS and Pokemon Diamond ever again!

Me: GASPS! YOU WOULDN'T!!!  
Neji: Yes I ….WHACK! (Naruto walks in at exact moment and smacks Neji in face with door dropping said game)

Me: Thanks Naruto

Naruto: Sure….what did I do?

Lol, Kiki


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Okay everybody here I am again! Bless you all that review so here is you're reward!

Me: (Chuckles) So…has the swelling gone down from your bump on the head yet?

Neji: (Glares) you're going to annoy me with this for a good week aren't you? (Gaara walks in)

Me: GAARA-SAMA!!! (hugs him)

Neji: …..Okay who said she wasn't a fan girl?!

Me: (still holding Gaara) I can still be a big fan and not be a pysco fan girl!

Gaara:…..Uh…

Me: Eh? Oh right the whole personal space thing heh heh, so what'z up Kazakage?

Gaara: Kakuro sent a message for u.

Me: (Reads message) Ha Ha, you're stuck with Neji and you don't own Naruto! Little Pip squeak!

Neji: (looks at me) He's dead isn't he?

Me: (eye twitching) Here you two start the chapter; I gotta go ask a sand ninja girl a favor! (runs out)

Gaara:……..Is she always like that?

Neji: Pretty much. I don't think Kankuro is going to see his next birthday.

Together Chapter 16

Akatsuki's Plan takes flight:

Moroiko the forest child of Akatsuki

Jiraiya, Shino, Kiba with Akamaru, and Hinata all rushed towards the Hidden Village in the clouds. They barely rested as they moved closer to the village; all the while Hinata was praying that Naruto was okay. At that moment Naruto was having a small disagreement with a man-eating plant. It was a cross between a tiger lily and a Venus fly trap twice the size of Choji. Suddenly, as he jumped back, Moroiko touched a tree behind her and the tree behind Naruto wrapped its branches around him. The man-eating plant lily stopped just short of Naruto's nose. He looked beyond the plant at the woman who had a blank face.

"So now what?" he growled, trying to break free of the tree limbs.

"Wait until the others are dead then we will take the kyuubi."

"Dead?!" said Naruto panic rushing through him as he heard another explosion.

"Yes, they are in the way so we must get rid of them. Especially little Sasuke Uchiha."

"_Choji, Shikamaru….."_ thought Naruto desperately. If he could only break through the vines he could move fast enough to help Choji.

"**Hey kid…"**

"_Now is not the time you rotten…"_

"**Just SHUT UP**!" Naruto glared at the Akatsuki member as the kyuubi talked to him. Moroiko eyes narrowed, wondering what the young demon vessel was thinking.

"**Look kid, she's like some one that I saw many many years ago. She can commutate with plants a rare gift."**

"_And your point is?"_

"**Hey you wanna save your friends and our necks or not? The only real way is using fire justus to break the commutation with the plants. She has to be touching them to be able to get them to do anything! Seeing how's there is little to no grass in this mountain region, we might be able to get away long enough to help your chubby friend."**

"_1__st__ off, Choji isn't chubby just big boned. 2__nd__, Sasuke is the fire jutsu expert not me."_

"**Hey, he's not the only one**!"

"_NO way!" _

"**Come on kid, you got a better idea?"**

Naruto looked at the girl, his mind coming to a decision.

"So, how did a nice girl like you become a member of Akatsuki?"

She folded her arms then said,

"Well, seeing has we have time I guess I could tell you."

"_Crap! Crap!__ Crap!" _was all Choji could think as he tried to move out of Deidara's line of fire.

"_Man, I am not good at __strategy, where's Shikamaru when I need him?"_

Battling a guy with an ant problem.

Shikamaru was watching intently as Masuyo kept attacking him.

"_He isn't like Shino in the fact he is a weak one-on-one…Shino's got one up on him…if I can just use my shadow sewing on him…_."

Shikamaru smirked as Masuyo went towards him, kunai raised. Shikamaru already knew what he was going to do and dodged, a plan forming…

Kakashi glared at the Akatsuki member. There was something familiar about this guy but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Tobi charged forward and did a fire justu which Kakashi easily dodged. But just as he turned, Tobi was right there, throwing a punch. Kakashi barely got his guard up in time.

"Why are you called "Forest child?"

"A nickname given to me to my now dead father." She said with a bitter smile.

"For I was always in the forest around our village and at a young age I could already talk to plants."

"Dead?" glared Naruto.

"Yes, my father died in the ninja wars. My mother in her grief died. I was left alone with no one but my sensei. But I didn't wish to fight but due to the loses during the wars I was made to."

"Just because you can talk to plants?"

"Talking to plants is a very rare gift dear Naruto. I was made to fight for my village when I did not wish to because it gave my village an edge."

"Then why the heck are you fighting now if you hate fighting so much." Spat Naruto.

"Because even a flower knows when it must fight to protect itself. I wish to gain the power I need to protect myself from those who wish to take me back instead of letting me be to tend to my plants."

"Wait so let me get this straight the reason you are doing this is just so you can get the trackers from your village to leave you alone?" Naruto raised his eyebrows at her. She smiled, pulled her hair back from her face then suddenly appeared nose to nose with him, her finger stroking his cheek gently.

"Not the whole reason but part of it." She said quietly looking at Naruto in a way that just plan freaked him out.

"You know, for one so young you are extremely handsome. Of course it's in your genes. I've always had a thing for younger men. There is just something about them…"

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm already taken." Growled Naruto.

Moroiko smirked and turned her back on him.

"Too bad. I was going to make you an offer to join us so you could live but obviously you won't due to that little fact so…hope that girl didn't love you too much." Moroiko suddenly turned and her eyes got wide.

Naruto's eyes were no longer blue but red.

Kyuubi Naruto chuckled.

"What not scared of little old me are you?" Moroiko quickly ordered her plant to attack but it was already too late. Kyuubi Naruto burned the branches that were holding him and with a fierily kunai totally destroyed Moroiko's plant.

Yamato and Zetsu were evenly matched. Both were able to counter each other's attacks with ease. Yamato glared at the Akatsuki member as he tried to figure out what to do next as Zetsu made another try at him. ((Sorry, not gonna spend much time with this fight…not enough info with Zetsu and stuff))

Kakashi and Tobi jumped back and glared/panted at each other.

"Well, what do ya know; you've become so much stronger since we last meet." Tobi said shaking his head.

"Say what?" asked Kakashi.

"You really haven't figured it out yet?" he said in a soft voice.

Before Kakashi could say anything, Tobi charged forward doing a fireball jutsu as he did; Kakashi jumped out of the way doing the same one to counter. Suddenly, Tobi did something unbelievable; he did some hands signs then his hand started to glow….

"Chidori!? No way…!" Kakashi quickly did lighting blade and was able to counter Tobi's chidori, his mask getting half torn in the process.

"How do you know how to do it?" glared Kakashi.

Tobi looked at him and said,

"I saw you do it once." He said simply, his voice becoming grimmer.

"When and how can you copy my….only if you….?" asked Kakashi harshly slowly coming to an impossible conclusion.

"Slowly understanding old friend?" he said in a very quiet voice. He slowly pulled his mask back, Kakashi's visible eye widening….

Kyuubi Naruto ignited what little dry vegetation that was around, making Moroiko scream out in pain for she could feel the plants' pain as well. She was still able to pull out a kunai, attach a paper bomb to it and throw it at him so she could move away from the flames. A vine suddenly came out of her side bag and wrapped around her waist and across her chest and back, a purple lily blooming from it, a cloud of pollen surrounding her. She was breathing hard, inhaling the pollen which slowly was healing some of her burn marks. Her cloud coat was scorched in several spots reviling under it she was wearing a deep purple one piece dress, a green scarf wrapped around her waist as a belt, and a bag of various weapons also around her waist. She glared at Naruto and said,

"So it's you Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox demon…" she smiled. She pulled out a speical seal on a piece of parchment paper and went to attack him but then, a smoke bomb came out of no where and a dozen kunai; one slicing the seal. Moroiko eyes went wide and when she landed she looked around to see Naruto glaring at her, his eyes blue again.

"But the kyuubi took over…."

"I control the kyuubi, the kyuubi doesn't control me." Growled Naruto at her.

Suddenly, Shikamaru turned to see a clone of Masuyo trying to attack him; he dodged and threw a kunai in time to meet a sea of red ants. He took this opportunity to try his newest jutsu….

"Shadow teleport jutsu!"

In an instant, the shadows that the clone and ants had helped him escape right behind them and out of harm's way, but just then, the real Masuyo jumped behind him and bond him.

"Aren't you lucky? The last thing you'll feel is the sting of a thousand red ants." Shikamaru just smirked.

"Oh you think so?"

Masuyo suddenly found he could not move. Shikamaru had used the kunai and the nearby cliff to cast his shadow jutsu trapping him. This time though Masuyo smiled.

"Yes I do." Shikamaru looked in horror as the red ants started to move again. No matter what Shikamaru did, he was in trouble. If he moved to get away from the ants, Masuyo would attack him. If he didn't the ants would get him.

"_Damn_!" thought Shikamaru as the ants came charge at him in a tide wave of sorts.

Deidara smirked as Choji had his back to the side of the mountain glaring at him.

"Well, I guess this is the end off you." He smirked. But when he did, Choji smirked back.

"Not yet it is." Suddenly Choji enhanced his arms and pounded the side of the mountain with all his might. Deidara eyes went wide as he try to use his exploding clay to stop from getting hit cursing as Choji easily jumped out of the way.

When the two faced each other again, it was obvious who was hurt worse. Choji had a smug look on his face as Deidara glared at the larger ninja.

"Hmmm, not bad kid but not good enough." Choji looked around and saw that he was surrounded by a large amount of mini clay bird bombs. Choji eyes narrowed and said,

"If you let those go off, we'll both be done for!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how good we are." He smirked raising his hand.

Sakura and Ino kept moving and jumping. It was all that they could do so not to be hit with Kisame's big sword.

"Whatever you do Ino don't let his sword touch you!"

"I think that's a given Sakura!"

"No, listen, that thing can steal your charka among other things so don't…!"

The jumped out the tree they were in just in time to land and watch it fall in several pieces, taking chucks out of the mountain as well.

"Come on little girls; this is no fun, if you kept playing this I might just have to kill you right now!"

"Ino, use you mind transfer jutsu."

"What on him?! NO way!"

"No not on him on me!"

Ino's blue eyes went wide and doubtful at her pink haired friend.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Listen, when it comes to strength, we're just no match! It took everything Guy, TenTen, Lee, and Neji had to defeat a clone of his! He's rash and just uses his power to defeat his enemies! Therefore, we need to use our powers of strategy to beat him!"

"If you say so, so how is using my mind transfer jutsu going to help us?"

"If you can take him over for just a second, we can…" But before they could do anything, Kisame summoned a large amount of water and the two had to move again. Then suddenly Kisame jumped in front of Sakura.

"Too bad that you can't try it." He smiled bring his sword down.

"SAKURA!"

The ninja summoned all her charka and pounded the ground with all her might. It got Kisame to back off but because of all the water it wasn't as strong as usual.

"Not bad but not as good as it could have been."

Sakura and Ino looked at each other. They were out of ideas and had no real way of fighting him they were in deep trouble. Then Kisame raised his sword again,

"Well, it's been fun but your time is up."

Sasuke and Itachi fought each other faces emotionless, not speaking a word as the two clashed. Both were using their sharigan and neither giving an inch to the other. Though to Sasuke's satisfaction, his vision was going and he was slower to react to some of his moves.

"It seems that your ultimate sharigan eye has cost you your precious sight brother."

"And the fact you don't hate me enough little brother will cost you your precious friends." He said right back.

Shikamaru braced himself waiting for the blow but it never came. He looked to a sight that he never thought he'd be grateful for.

"You know what annoys me? Guys like you who think there bugs can out do mine." Shikamaru smirked as Shino's bugs were over coming his red ants.

Sakura and Ino jumped and were ready to take whatever Kisame was going to pull when suddenly…

Kisame went to swing down his sword but couldn't he turn and to the girl's relief, a toad had its tongue attached to the sword. Jiraiya was sitting on the toad with a smug smile on his face.

Naruto and Moroiko glared down at each other. She made a swipe at him again and he dogded. Moroiko bit her finger and summoned another large plant that was a tiger lily that wrapped its petals and roots around him.

"Well Naruto…." She smiled.

"Looks like your all mine…." Just then a kunai whistled past her face. She looked to were it landed and Naruto chuckled and looked to see a wonderful sight.

"Looks like your dead." He smirked. Moroiko turned to see Hinata, glaring at her with her Byakugan.

"I'd look again if I were you." Said Hinata glaring at the Akatsuki member.

"You look surprised Kakashi….though I don't blame you."

Kakashi shook his head. It couldn't be. He was lost for words. Standing in front of him was the last person he would have thought of. Right in front of him was Obito Uchiha. His old friend and team mate alive and fighting.

------------

Again with the evil cliffy I know…sorry! Sorry also about the fights this time, havin' hard time with strategy …but anywho hope to get the chappie up as soon as possible! Feel free to review!

Gaara:……..this is boring.

Neji: No kidd-(suddenly Kankuro appears flying across the room)

Kankuro: …..owie.

Me: Ha! That's what you get for calling me a pip squeak! Thanks Temari-chan!

Temari: Sure. Any excuse to beat up my dear brother.

Neji:(looking at Kankuro) Ha ha, you got your butt kicked.

Kankuro: (upside down on head) Shut it you.

Me: (smirk) Heehee, take that puppet master. So what have you learned?

Kankuro: Next time send an unsigned message. (whack) OW!

Gaara: I don't think that was the answer.

Neji: So now that Kankuro is here, can I take a break?

Me: Sure, for now.

Neji: YES!

(goes to sleep then wakes up)

Neji: I'm free! I'm fre…. (Realizes he's at Poor Bear is my hero-san's place again)

Neji:…….I'm cursed.

Me: Have a fun vacation Neji. (bwhahahaha) Come Kankuro…

Kankuro: Save me!

Gaara:…..Sorry, too busy watching Ghost Rider what was that?

Kankuro:…..I'm doomed.

Lol, kiki


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey everybody, here I am with a new chappie and even a new character to torture, er, cough I mean have fun with!

Kankuro:………..why me?

Me: Shush, or else I'll make u wear Harry Potter robes again

Kankuro: Big deal, you don't own Naruto, there's nothin' you can do to me!

Me:(Whips out wand) Sileco!

(Tries to talk but finds he can not due to spell)

ME: Well that's better, now on with the story! And take one more step towards my chocolate frogs and you'll be choking up slugs Kankuro!!!!

Chapter Seventeen

A Dead Uchiha's Return?

Kakashi stared at his opponent numb disbelieve going through him. There was just no way was this his old team mate but the face and the missing eye meant it just had to be him. Kakashi analyzed him for a minute then asked with a slight frown behind his mask,

"How did you survive?"

The Uchiha frowned himself, but it was because he was thinking.

"I guess I really don't know. I was half dead when you two fled so I guess I was rescued by Zetus and that was that. I trained and became a part of Akatsuki's ranks. For the longest time I didn't know who I was but it slowly came back to me. Like a fog slowly dissipating. Of course I could never come back so…."

Kakashi said nothing. This was weak to say the least. It didn't seem quite right but there was somewhat solid logic behind it. If it was true, Obito must have been with Akatsuki for a while. Even with his memory back, he wouldn't have be able to get away with out them killing him. He said nothing. Tobi or Obito which ever looked at him then said,

"Well, I guess it's finally time to find out which one of us is stronger."

"I guess it is." Said Kakashi, his sharigan eye sharping on its' attention on its target.

The two observed each other for a moment then Obito made his first move. His Chordi came crackling at Kakashi, which was dodging by him and countered with an earth technique. The battle seemed to rage on for hours, the two throwing attacks at each other and blocking them or counting them. Kakashi knew he would have to end soon or else he or one of the others would die and he would be damned if it was the others. On a rebound, Kakashi cut him point blank through his side. His eyed then widen to see him heal instantly.

"Not good."

Sakura had never been happier to see the pervert of a sanin. Kisame pulled his sword free of the toads tongue and glared at the new comer.

"Well, well we meet again old man." He said with a horrible smile. Jiraiya snorted. Without another word Kisame jumped right at Jiraiya, and the toad he was on jumped out of the way. The sanin jumped beside the girls and said,

"Any ideas Sakura?"

The pink haired ninja growled.

"Yeah, hit him with everything we've got." Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"_Just like Tsunade…"_

Out of no where, Kisame's scaly sword came at them, moving at incredible speed. Sakura kicked the ground hard and the earth blocked most of the blow. Ino unfortunately, still got grazed by it and went flying, blood gushing from the deep cut on her arm.

"Ino!"

Sasuke heard Sakura's voice calling out to Ino not far from where he was. Though he had no time to think about it before blocking an attack from Itachi.

"Little brother you are as pathetic as you were when I killed our clan." Mocked Itachi as the two brothers fought. Sasuke said nothing. He was not going to let his older brother get under his skin. He was not going to give him the satisfaction. Just then, he could feel his brother's glaze and knew what he was trying to do but he was not going to fall for that trick. Itachi noticed this and said with a slight amusement.

"You know the reason why Sharigan was created and yet you still fight like this?"

Sasuke finally looked into his brother's eyes which were red as well but no jutsu seem to be planned.

"It makes no difference. All that matters is that you die."

"No difference? You are so ignorant little brother it matters extremely. Of course you'll never find out due to the fact you are going to die." Sasuke frown inwardly to himself noting the hinting tone in Itachi's voice not quite sure what to make of it. Suddenly though, Itachi made a hand sign and black flame surrounded them. Sasuke eyes went wide in amazement and worry. How the heck was he going to get out of this? Then he heard Sakura yell again. His eyes narrowed.

Sakura had barely gotten away from Kisame's sword this time. She was hitting the ground with all her might but it wasn't enough to slow him down even with Jiraiya throwing attacks at him. Ino was far out of the way, unable to help them with her injured arm and cursing herself for it. Kisame had tried to surround them with water but Jiraiya countered with his bog technique. Sakura cursed for now her super strength wouldn't be any good in the soft earth. Jiraiya was cursing for he knew that they need to take Kisame out quickly if they had any chance of saving the others. The key was to take out the sword. He knew that the sword could suck chakra right out of you not to mention cut you to ribbons. Sakura looked at him and they nodded.

"Aright squid for brains, is that the best you've got?" smirked Jirarya. Ino got and looked at Sakura as though questioning the toad sage's sanity; she nodded.

"Yeah, for a swordsman you're pathetic."

"Oh I am little girl?" he smirked unwrapping his bizarre sword completely.

"Okay here we go." Muttered Sakura to Ino. Sakura threw kunai to distract Kisame then Ino quickly did her hand sign for her mind transfer jutsu.

"Mind transfer jutsu!" she quickly entered Kisame's mind which she found to her disgust was dark and bloody. He like Sakura, had a strong will and quickly got Ino to leave. That was just what Sakura and Jiraiya enough time.

When Kisame opened his eyes, he was surrounded by cherry blossom trees and a really heavy perfume smell. Then he heard Sakura's mocking voice.

"Enjoy my name sake genjutsu? In old stories it was said if you stood under a blooming cherry tree for too long you would go mad. Let's see how long it takes you!" Kisame closed his eyes and laughed. He cut himself to break the genjutsu but when he re-opened his eyes he still saw pink petals.

"Good job Sakura." Smirked Ino. Together, the three charged Kisame tried to swing at them but it was no good; Ino knocked his sword out of the way and far off. Then with all her might Sakura punched Kisame. He coughed up blood then chuckled at Jiraiya.

"Who knew a couple of little girls would be the end of me?"

Jiraiya smiled as his hand started to glow,

"I did."

"No offence Shino but what the hell took you so long?" half joked Shikamaru as the faced the ant charmer.

"Sorry about that." Said Shino back as they watched to see what Masuyo was planning on next. It was an even match. Both bugs having the ability to attack chakra were canceling each other out.

"Go help Choji I got this guy." Shikamaru simply nodded and rushed to where he had last heard his team mate.

Deidara with all his explosives would easy bring half the mountain down on them killing them and most likely everyone else. Choji thought maybe if he could get close enough maybe he could take Deidara out before he could activate the bombs but he knew it was slim.

"Why the heck would you do this?"

"Simply for the beauty of my art." Choji looked at him dumbfounded.

"The what?"

"Hmph. It's something you'd never…." But before he could finish, Deidara found he couldn't move. He looked to see that the shadows of his clay birds lead right to Shikamaru.

"Need some help?" he asked his large friend.

"A little."

Deidara narrowed his eyes. Shikamaru did too. He calculated the chances of them surviving and they weren't too promising. He knew he had to get him and Choji away so he yelled at him to stay still. They only had one chance. Suddenly, Shikamaru's shadow failed and Deidara started to make the necessary hand signs…

It shook the whole mountain. Everyone stopped and held on as part of the mountain slide down from the explosions.

"Deidara." Cursed the Akasuki girl. She started at Naruto and Hinata when the regained their footing and glared at her ready for another attack. A voice then entered her head,

"_Give it up. Flee. You know what to do_."

She narrowed her eyes then began doing hand signs. Naruto and Hinata glared waiting to see what she was up to."

Zetus and Yamato where locked in a fierce battle when the large Venus fly trap suddenly sliced at Yamato; he dodged then blinked to see him gone. He got up and looked around.

"Now what are they up too?"

Kakashi looked down at the slay Obito. His Sharigan eye glaring down. As the mountain slide down, Kakashi dodged an attack from Obito, cutting him with Chordi. He was then hit from flying debris and crushed. What was left gave Kakashi an anger that he had never felt before deep from inside his heart. Suddenly he heared a scream and rushed to where it had came from.

"Well our fight was short but informative. I will see you soon Uzumaki Naruto." Chuckled the girl. Before either of the other two could do anything Moroiko teleported behind them and attacked with a large strange green plant. Naruto was knocked out cold.

Shino looked down at the ant charmer with a blank face.

"Thank you my bugs." Sighed Shino as his bug clone dissipated. Shino heard panting and turned to see Shikamaru being helped along with a not much better off Choji.

"Are you two alright what happened to…?"

"Dead." Growled Shikamaru.

"Idiot killed himself trying to get us if it hadn't been for Shikamaru's teleporting shadow jutsu we would have been crushed like bugs!" sighed Choji. Shino raised his eyesbrows slightly at him.

"Er, sorry." He chuckled.

"That's okay." Shrugged Shino.

"I heared someone scream do you think it was the girls?" asked Choji worriedly letting Shikamaru sit down.

"It was." Growled a deep male voice. The three looked up to see Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraya, and Yamato. They all looked a bit beat up but in one piece.

"Where's the girls?" asked Shikamaru sharply trying to get up but found it hurt too much.

"Gone." Muttered Jiriaya sitting beside Shikamaru.

"WHAT?!" yelled Choji.

"Before I could do anything, Itachi attacked me from behind and next thing I knew Sakura and Ino were gone." The sanin said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"He was battling me then suddenly he surrounded me in black fire and teleported away saying that we would finish our battle later." Said Sasuke punching the mountain side or what was left of it.

"To boot, he was hinting at something about the sharigan and I have no I idea what he was talking about!"

"Where's Naruto?" asked Kiba coming up behind Shino.

"Dunno where were you and Akamaru?" asked Shino.

"The path we took was ridden with traps and we had to dismantle them; Hinata went ahead of me to help Naruto. So where is he?"

As though to answer him, the blonde suddenly came towards them holding his head, his left cheek had a long scratch.

"Naruto are you alright?" asked Sasuke walking over to him to help.

"No, damn it, some chick from Akatsuki took Hinata!" he said almost to the point of tears. He was cursing himself for falling for her trick.

"She said her name was Moroiko, she has the ability to talk to plants." He added not sure what else to say.

Kiba cursed and spat on the ground. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other not sure what to say but they knew what to do.

"We have to go after them." Said Shikamaru saying what they were thinking.

"How? You two, (pointed to Choji and Shikamaru) are no condition to fight." Said Yamato.

"We are going." Said Naruto standing up Shikamaru and Sasuke as well.

"Right." Said Kakashi without hesitation. He knew that they didn't have time to go back to get help and that none of them were going to risk losing the girls.

"Kiba, can you sniff them out?" asked Naruto giving Kiba a piece of Moroiko's Akatsuki cloak. Akamaku took one sniff of it and growled deep from his throat.

"No problem."

With a heavy heart but an unwavering determination they dusted off then ran off.

"_Hang in there girls_." Thought Naruto as they rushed to save them.

-------------------

Sigh…I had a really bad case of Writer's block with this chapter so the fighting isn't as good. The next chapter will be much better.

Kankuro: Well if you asked me I could have helped you.

Me: Right this coming from a guy who wears black in the desert.

Kankuro: hey there is a perfectly good reason I wear it like others do!

Me: like what?

Kankuro: uh………………

(30 minutes later)

Kankuro:….. I know there was a good reason…..

Me: Why don't you admit that you forgot and give it up?

Kankuro: Whatever. This is a lame parody thingy or whatever this is called!

Me: Yeah I know. Wanna watch TMNT?

Kankuro: sure I'll get the pizza bites

Lol, kiki

The Akatsuki Female glared slightly at the new comer. She had pale eyes and the way she was looking at her indicated that she was a Hyuuga. She sifted her foot; a plan forming to deal with the girl.


	18. Chapter 18

AN:Helloooo fellow fanfiction fans!

Yeah, it's been WAY too long. You can tell by the following disclaimer. Sigh….I hate homework……Oh well at least Halloween is coming my 2nd fave holiday!

Me: Come on Pantheon!! It's just a really big spider no biggy!

Kankuro: What are you watching?

Me: Who wants to be a superhero

Kankuro: Seriously what are u watching?

Me: That's the name of the show dumbbell. Man, I'd love to be a super hero….

Kankuro: Right run around in underwear all day?

Me: This coming from a guy in a black jump suit.

Kankuro: You don't own me so there.

Me: Yeah If I did, you wouldn't wear that stupid war paint

Kankuro: what's wrong with my face paint?

Me: cough ya, where's those cheetos gone?

Chapter 18

The mysterious Akatsuki Revealed

"Damn you Itachi!" growled Moriko as she pulled her hair back glaring at the Uchiha.

"What did I do?" he asked simply.

"You and your foolish time wasting…"

"It's a mute point Moriko don't worry about it."

The Akatsuki members (or what was left of them) looked up to see their leader coming down the steps of a grand throne room. The throne and surroundings were quite simple but they never less showed authority. The red haired man with many piercing in his face glared down at them.

"Yes Pein." Said Moroiko her tone of voice level.

He took his sharp eyes from them to the unconscious girls that Zetus and Itachi were holding. He kneed down and lightly lifted the girl with pink hair's face. Even though she was pretty beat up, her beauty was still noticeable. Pein took no real notice of it though and said,

"Everything is in place now. With us in possession of what the demon vessel holds dear, it will not take much for us to gain what we need to reach our goal. Wouldn't you say so Master Madara?"

Suddenly, the ancient Uchiha walked down from were Pein had descended from and stood beside Pein looking hungrily at the girls. The Akatsuki members minus Moroiko and Pein glared at the name with utter disbelief.

"We wouldn't have to go to all this trouble if that damn Yodmine hadn't sealed the Kyuubi inside his accursed son. At least we get to see his son suffer for his father's foolishness…" he moved forward as Pein stood up and back; Madara lifted the young Hyuga's chin and smiled a sick twisted smile making the scar on his face even more pronounced.

"You're Tobi?" growled Zetus. It was hard to tell which side of him was dominate but either way he was not pleased.

"What is wrong Zetus does this news displease you?" He said straitening up.

"No. I just to confuse you my dear comrades." The Uchiha said looking at the girl who had stolen his youngest decedent's affection.

"It seems this generation of ninja is extremely talented. Not surprising but troublesome never less."

At that moment, the girl's eyes blinked. Groggily, they looked up to see to their horror the Akatsuki.

"Well, it seems our guests are awake." He said. Madara looked at them thoughtfully. The girls simply glared at him with all there worth.

"No need to be so angry at me dears." He said amusingly. Sakura lightly growled and so did Ino.

"You wish to take the life of Naruto that is a good enough reason." Said Hinata angrily.

Madara looked at her thoughtfully.

"My dear, it is my wish to take Kyuubi from him, it's only far seeing how I sent it to the village over sixteen years ago."

"What?!" glared Sakura.

"How is that possible? That demon is impossible to control! Even after all this time Naruto still has a hard time with it! No one has that kind of power!" Madara turned very slowly to look at Sakura and she almost screamed but stopped herself. The man's eyes were red. He had sharigan eyes. She realized then that he remotely looked like Sasuke and Itachi but she hadn't noticed due to the large scar upon his face. It started just above his left eye and ended on the right side of his chin. She could see Itachi's face but with Sasuke's eyes. Though these ones showed age and blood thirst. As she stared the sharp eyed emerald eyed ninja noticed something else. This man's eyes were a faded red. It was not as bright as Sasuke's or even Itachi's. The man smirked.

"So you've noticed my slight…eye problem."

"Who are you?" asked Ino totally disgusted at the man. He sighed deactivating his blood limit.

"I, my dear, the being of the greatest clan, the beginning and soon will be the end, of the village hidden in the leaves. I am Uchiha, Madara."

"That's impossible…" muttered Hinata. She being a Hyuuga knew the history of the village. The first Hokage along with her ancestors and the first Uchiha, Madara founded their village. He was the first one to use the sharigan and was said to be on par with the first hokage when it came to power. He laughed at Hinata.

"Not if you are as powerful as me." He said in a mad tone of voice.

"Show them to their rooms." He said turning his back on them. Sakura struggled against Itachi and yelled out to him.

"What's the real reason you want the demons for?!" Madara did not turn to look at her but said,

"To restore my sight. Over the years the jutsu that I have been using to keep me alive has taken a toll. The down sides of have a powerful blood line limit. As my desent Itachi can confirm due to his declining sight. Not only that I at the same time can take the life of my old enemy's son. Now I would go quietly my dear or Itachi will have to kill you and Pein will have animate your dead corpse for me to lure my dear other young Uchiha." Itachi pushed Sakura roughly towards the exit into the hallway that lead into the dungeons. Zetus with the other two in toe.

"Pein, it is your job now to get the kyuubi. Itachi isn't exactly up to par. Seeing how you have never been defeated…."

"Yes my lord. It would do me great pleasure to fight my old teacher Jiraiya-sama." The man with the many piecings bowed and Moriko followed him out of the compound.

Itachi threw Sakura and the other two into a dungeon, with their hands bided behind their backs. It was dark and the smell of mold made Hinata gasp as she tried to sit up as best she could with her hands tied.

"You'll do good to not try and undo those biddings unless you wish to lose your hands." Muttered Zetsu. He left but Itachi lingered looking at the pink haired girl. She was indeed beautiful but Itachi was too cold hearted to care. Sakura glanced at the other two to see that they were a little beat up but fine. She then looked to see to her disgust that Itachi was still there.

"Go away you bastard. Haven't you destroyed enough lives for one day? Or are you going to kill us and use your damn technique on our boyfriends so they can watch us die over and over again before killing Naruto and making the rest watch?" she spat angrily.

Itachi said nothing. She growled at the "man" and moved beside Hinata. He looked for a second longer at the Hyuga girl then said,

"You wish to save your lovers?"

"Duh. Isn't it obvious?" muttered Ino but Sakura shushed her.

"What do you care? You made Sasuke's life a living hell. Your own brother you heartless git. Why do you care?" snapped Sakura looking right into Itachi's cold eyes. He narrowed them and said,

"I have my reasons but they do not matter right now. What matters is Madara."

"Who is he anyway?" said Ino frowning.

"I thought you killed your family minus Sasuke. Who is that guy?" Hinata sighed.

"He was one of the founder's of the village hidden in the leaves." She stated. The other two whipped around to look at her.

"What?!"

The indigo haired girl nodded then continued, not looking at Itachi for he make her nervous,

"He was the first Uchiha, along with many of our village's great clans including the Hyugas whom it is said that they are related." The other two nodded. Hinata took a breath then said,

"He was rumored to be as strong as the first hokage. When they founded the village some fight broke out between the two and it's said that is why the valley near our borders is called the Valley of the End. Because it was almost the end of the village. However the first was able to fight off Madara and seal something into his eyes to keep him from using certain jutsus. After that Madara was thought to have died. The rest of his family stayed to help rebuild the village and disowned Madara claiming that he was just a legend. Only the main branch of Hyugas and a few Uchihas and the hokages though knew the truth."

"Why was he considered so strong?" asked Ino. Hinata only shrugged and half-glanced at Itachi.

"He was able to control the nine demons." He muttered.

"WHAT?"

Itachi sighed.

"He's sharigan power is greater than mine or my little brother's. He can use his dark chakra to control the demons. Who do you think summoned the nine-tailed demon fox sixteen years ago? He was still alive. The fourth battled him several times and so Madara thought he could use the demons to stop him. Resulting…"

"In the fourth sealing the fox into Naruto and his death." Muttered Sakura. The pieces where slowly falling into place….

"So, why do you care all of the sudden?" glared Sakura. She knew enough that all members of Akatsuki where mad and that Itachi was no exception. There was no way after all this time he would try and repent for his past.

"Why are you telling us this?" demanded Sakura. Itachi said nothing and turned and started to walk away. Hinata moved forward slightly and yelled at him,

"If Naruto dies, I will kill you! I don't care if it is Sasuke's right or how strong you are, Naruto means everything to me and I won't let you take away his dream!"

Sakura and Ino just stared at their friend.

"Hinata…."

Itachi turned to look at the glaring look on Hinata's face. Itachi's face was blank. He turned his back on her then said,

"My reasons are my own. You need not know them. But remember, the Sharigan has a weakness just like your own blood line limit. Sasuke will know." And with that the older Uchiha brother left, his clock swishing behind him. Sakura fell against the wall and slide down a little. The three huddled together leaning on each other's shoulders. Sakura's green eyes looked over the dark cell, seeing no real way out.

"Sasuke…."

"I don't get it, why would Itachi want to help stop his boss?" muttered Ino.

"I have no idea expect…" sighed Sakura. Ino lifted her head a little to look at her. Hinata too glanced at her with curiosity.

"Maybe this Madara is much more powerful then what Itachi thought and/or he didn't realize who his ancestor was. He is scared for his life just like the rest of us. He may be trying to use us to stop him from killing him."

"No offence Sakura, but that seems a little far fetched." Sighed the blonde laying her head back down closing her eyes. Sakura sighed as well.

"I know. But still…."

---------

Dun, dun, DUN! Another evil cliffy short chapter! Hopefully I will be able to start getting these up more often now.

Me: YEAH GO OPTIMUS PRIME!!!!

Neji: What are u watching _now_?

Me: Transformers!!!! Yeah, go bumble bee! THIS MOVIE ROCKS!!!!!

Neji: Okayyy….

Me: Uh huh, _before it's too late_! I looove the Goo Goo Dolls! _Robots in disguise…_

Kakuro: She really likes that movie….

Neji: Yeah, while she distracted maybe we can sneak those Halloween cookies.

(tip toes over to the cookies)

BANG  
Neji/Kankuro: YAAAAA!!!!

Me: Nice try you two… Thanks Optimus Prime!

Optimus: No problem.

Kakuro: HOW THE HECK!?

Me; My fanfic, my rules. Cookie Optimus?

Optimis: Sure.

Neji/Kakuro: Twitch, Twitch….

Me: Hey, if ya wanted cookie bakas, all ya had to do was ask!

Lol,

Kiki


	19. Chapter 19

AN: WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I just can't……..NOOOO!!!! (weeping)

Neji:….I don't even have the heart…

Kankuro: Me neither…..You guys know the disclaimer….

Me: (weeping holding Jiraiya plushie) Hiccup….let's all pause and remember….sniff…..sorry for the loooong gap. It's…..no he is NOT DEAD HE CAN"T WHY!!!!?

Chapter Nineteen

Pein's power?

Rain poured down on an already drenched team of ninja. The younger ninja of the group were a little on the annoyed/grossed side for the only way for the leaf ninja was to sneak in with the assistance of a toad. Yeah. It was wrong on so many levels. ((at least I think it is…I love toads but ewww…) )

"Man that was disgusting." Grumbled Kiba. Akamaru whimpered.

"Gotta admit though, never knew a toad's stomach could hold so much." Said Naruto trying to make everyone fell better but instead they all told him to can it. They snuck through several villages without stopping knowing time was not on their side. Finally though the shinobi discovered the large and as Choji called "Really creepy" castle. The information that they got only told them that no one who went near the place never came back. ("Well, duh nobody would come back, wouldn't be scary if people came back" muttered Naruto.) They hind in a nearby hill to decide what to do next.

"Well, I'm guessing charging it is most likely out of the question." Said Naruto half-hardly.

"Look there is something I have to tell you lot." Said Jiraiya looking at them with an extremely serious face that Naruto knew meant trouble; He had seen it enough to know that what was coming next wasn't good. Everyone looked over at the Sanin with a curious stare. He sighed then said,

"Rumors came to me just a little while ago about the new leader of the Rain country and he is no push over."

"So what does this have to do with these guys?" asked Kiba. Shikamaru eyes narrowed.

"I thought the leader of the Rain country was"

"Not anymore, its; now…a man named ."

"Never heard of him." Said Sasuke.

"Of course not. Listen I can't tell you too much but I can tell you that he is well beyond all of you. Yes that means you two too." Said Jiraiya to a certain raven haired and blonde haired ninja.

"What makes him so dangerous?" asked Choji with a slight gulp.

"He is the last of a clan that can use a ancient gekki genki called Rinnegan."

Shikamaru and Sasuke both looked at the Sanin with shocked looked while the others' where totally blank.

"Rinnegan eh?" said Kakashi in his lazy voice.

"Yes, I don't know the total workings of it just the basics but it is…"

"The most powerful gekki genki ever know to the shinobi." Muttered Sasuke.

"Alright I'm lost. Mind telling us?" asked Naruto annoyed.

"I've only heard legends of it; I didn't think it really existed." Said Shikamaru.

"Trust me it does. I saw it once." Said Jiraiya with a dark face.

"You know this guy?"

"Yes but he wasn't the one who welded the Rinnegan. This technique is said to give the one who has it control over all the elements. Fire, wind, earth, water…including the sub-elements like lighting and ice. How it does all this I have no idea but I do know it does something else and it's quite "troublesome"." Said Jiraiya looking at Naruto.

"What would that be I dare ask?" said Kakashi folding his arms. Jiraiya looked at him and said,

"The person, who has Rinnegan, can move his sprit from body to body."

"Kind like Ino's technique?" said Choji frowning.

"Yes but it does more that. The power of Rinnegan goes with the user and the bodies are empty of souls. Now if they are dead bodies or what I don't know just that Pein…can do this."

"Okay, so who is the other person who can do this?" asked Sasuke. Jiriaya sighed and shook his head,

"A young boy I knew once and he was traveling with Pein. The catch being that Pein couldn't do it." The boys just stared in shock. The only thing you could hear was the sound of the rain pounding down on them.

"Do you mean he kill his friend to…?" asked Shikamaru trying to get his brain to wrap around this. Jiraiya shrugged.

"Don't know that. Lucky to know what I do. This means only one thing. That we will have to spilt up. Seeing how that there is so many of us it only makes sense anyway. I will go by myself." Jiraiya could see Naruto frowning at this but he didn't say anything.

"So Naruto, Sasuke, Choji Yamato should go in one group, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kakashi in the other. Go quickly but carefully. These guys aren't pushovers."

"Yeah if you guys run into Itachi, don't look into his eyes and get away. I'm going to be the one to fight him." said Sasuke looking forward at the fortress.

"Sasuke…" said Naruto but Kakashi shook his head and he didn't say anything more.

"Let's go. We need to just find the girls and get the hell out of there. We don't want to mess with this guys." Said Shikamaru.

"Eh, it's us they shouldn't mess with us." Chuckled Kiba with a growl.

"Yeah. Hey Kiba, I'm guessing with all the rain you can't tell what door they went in can you?" asked Kakashi. Kiba shook his head.

"Won't know till we get in there." Jiriaya nodded.

"Well I guess it's all up to luck now."

"Yeah, and fortutally I got plenty." Smirked Naruto his eyes flashing red. Jiriaya smiled at Naruto and thought to himself.

"_Just like your mother…" _He shook his head and the group jumped off, splitting up and going different ways, hoping that they weren't too late.

------

Okay I know I finally come back with a crummy chapter and it is a cliffy and a short lame chappy to boot. Sorry school has been heck and I have hardly had time to do anything expect read flicks. Right now I should be studying as it is but of course I am not I am writing this…yeah. Anyway hopefully more will come soon not to mention my best friend and I are going to go a really sweet fan fic we are going to start. (More information will be coming soon.) Lol. Thanks for sticking as long as you have those who will review (I hope) (whimpers, puppy eyes).

Me:……………………

Neji: Yeah, I don't think there is going to be a joke this time folks.

Kankuro: Yeah, due to fact the Writer is in shock due to recent events in the Naruto manga. Don't worry, she be fine next chapter.

Me: hiccup…jiriayaaaaaa………

Neji: (sweatdrop) We hope.

LoL, (not that there's lots of laughs here), Kiki


End file.
